The Best Years Of Our Lives Part 3
by BlushBunnyC3
Summary: After getting their hearts broken, Rockavar and Masevar ponder over how to win their girls back, while Vera and Aleena do everything they can to get over and avoid them, as all their friends make matters even worse along the way...
1. Shite On The Radio Indeed!

Sonic Underground: "The Story Of The Past"  
  
Title: "The Best Years Of Our Lives" (Part 3)  
  
Author: BlushBunnyC3  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
Author's Note: Finally! The continuance we've all been waiting for! :D This begins where "The Best Years Of Our Lives" (Part 2) left off! In this story, we shall find out... now that they've been _dumped_, whatever shall Rockavar, Masevar, Vera and Aleena _DO_??? And how will all their friends contribute to the already _enormous_ mess??? Answers shall be given here!! :D So, read, I tell you, READ! ;D You must reeeeead! Mwhahahaha! *cackles insanely* Before you do, here's the copyrights list and stuff: Characters © BlushBunnyC3, except Sonic & related characters © SEGA, DIC & Archie, and the songs "These Days", "Never Be The Same Again", "Cry", "Back Here" & "Out Of Reach", and "(Everything I Do) I Do It For You" © Rascal Flatts, Melanie C, Faith Hill, BBMak, and Bryan Adams (Whew! That's a _LOT_ of songs! O_o; But then again, there were so many good ones that related to the 'situation' in this fic... *wink wink* Also, I _LOVE_ these songs even _more_ than the ones I gave in the last fic! ;D Also, BBMak is my fave band of all time ^_^ And their song "Back Here", I will _love_ til the day I die!! XD YEEES! XD *gets all excited about it* Heheh. Okay, I'mma shut up now ;) Enjoys! :D  
  
*Note: I'm being nice this time! ;) I'm posting it in chapters before I'm done the whole thing, so you won't have to wait so long for all of it to be completed! ^_^ I'll probably do it like that with other fics from now on... :D Hehehe... anyways, I'm sorry to say, but this would have to be my LONGEST fic, now! O_O;; Even longer than Bullseye's Story! Dooohye -_-; Ah well...*   
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
~Cast Of Characters~ (This * * means they're © DIC & Archie)  
  
Prince Masevar  
  
Master (Stuart) Tudor  
  
Prince Rockavar  
  
Lady Annabelle O'Hagan  
  
Queen Sapora  
  
Queen Guenevere  
  
*Charles Hedgehog*  
  
Bullseye Warthogg  
  
*Aleena Hedgehog*  
  
Master (Oliver) Reid  
  
Buckthorne Wolfe  
  
Lewis Prower  
  
Tyler Mullins  
  
Vera Prower  
  
Coach Sparks  
  
Michael Telford  
  
Aaron Cooper  
  
Ian Callaway  
  
Richard Nenzel  
  
Sir Urquhart  
  
Lady Sarah  
  
Ms.Trina  
  
Dr.Joe Rawlins  
  
Lady Jacqueline Prower  
  
Sir Lucas Prower  
  
Sir Blackburn  
  
Sir*Jules Hedgehog*  
  
Lady*Bernadette Hedgehog*  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Prologue: "It was late in the year of 3206, sometime from where an astounding event had happened... the Crown Princes of Mobius had fallen in love. For several months, they had been 'courting' so to speak, two fair young 'maidens' of their age, and whom they had known since childhood. These had been beautiful times, for not only the happy young lovers, but their friends, families, and even the city's citizen's, who were all inclined to agree, that they'd never seen the Princes happier. But to all misfortune, this seemingly perfect match was suddenly stopped to a dead halt. A forgotten law, of the Royal Families had been re-discovered, a law concerning a certain subject... martial status. In the document, lay the black words... and they basically said, that no class lower that the upper/high class, was acceptable. And but of course.. the young female friends, were non other than... middle class. And so, their fathers, wanting to spare their daughters of the pain that would eventually come... they told their children to do the unspeakable... end their relationships. Which they did, with aching hearts, told the males they loved that it was over. Which gained none of them anything, except everyone with bleeding hearts, in the end..."   
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 2 (Part 3):  
  
_____________________  
  
The sun was radiant and golden outside, that afternoon, bathing all in its seeping glow and warmth. Yet this beauty was unnoticed by a youthful figure, inside the large, study room. In fact, almost everything at the moment was oblivious to him... Except just one thing. As an older male in the room, was speaking on (to him) about an important historical event, he just was sitting there at his desk, not paying attention (zoned out), and drawing a small sketch on his paper. He'd been working on it for the last several minutes, and even though he wasn't the best artist, the small picture seemed to perfectly capture the subject well. When he finished, he gazed at it. It was the sketch of a person, from the waist up. It was a girl, with long, long hair, lovely eyes, soft eyelashes, a beautiful smile, and a small, finely built figure. The sight of it, brought an ache to his heart. A painful memory... of what happened so short ago... Just then, the other person, a tall, pencil thin, wildcat, stared towards him, through his wire-rimmed glasses, to find him gazing at the paper. His long, tail batted about, as he was rather annoyed. "-Ahem!" he cleared his throat. "-Master Masevar!" The young hedgehog finally looked up. Too soon, to wipe away the tear rolling down his cheek, which caught his professor's attention. He was rather shocked. "-My word... is everything alright, young Sire?" Masevar then realized it was there, and quickly reached up and smeared it off. "-Oh!" Geez... I'm... forgive me Master Tudor, I'm sorry... I-" It's nothing..." Master Tudor raised a long, dark eyebrow. "-Are you certain?" Because-" Suddenly, something else caught his eye. He saw the drawing on the sheet. The Prince saw what he was staring at, and swiftly shut his notebook. "-Erm, I'm sorry Master Tudor... I was just... ummm... well-" The professor pursed his lips. He'd seen enough. Finally, he spoke, "-Young Sire... I realize you are on a deal of punishment, and such... and also that one of those 'sentences' IS your hour-extended classes." But even so, though there may only be an half an hour left for today... I think dismissing you NOW, would be a wise decision... as of presently, I can clearly see, you're in no condition for this, at the moment." I strongly suggest you retire to your chambers, Master Masevar." The young prince was rather stunned at this. He had expected a scolding, not sympathy. "-But... what about-" Master Tudor raised a hand to silence him. "-The situation will be taken care of, young Sire." And I will explain this to your mother, so you needn't worry." All I expect you to do, is be along now." You are excused, Master Masevar." Knowing better than to resist, Masevar slowly slid out his chair, and arose. "-Very well." Good day, Master Tudor." I thank you for your concern." His professor nodded, and the hedgehog left. The wildcat teacher started to gather up his things, when he noticed something still on Masevar's table. It was the notebook. He'd forgotten about it. Master Tudor twisted his mouth, considering the matter, and in the end, went and took it. He thought it might come in use, later...  
  
A couple minutes later, Masevar shut his bedroom door, walked over to his bed, and dropped dead-like on it, with a loud, long sigh. He was so depressed, he couldn't stand it. Everything was a lifeless, empty hole. Life had lost its 'flavour', so to speak. Luckily, as he wasn't too desperate or STUPID, for that matter, at least he wasn't considering SUICIDE... YET that is. Who could really tell, right? The young hedgehog groaned outloud to himself, wanting to hear something other than dead, lifeless silence, all around. He longed to hear the soft breathing, of another person. But at this time of day, not too many were around the palace. Masevar moaned louder, in a pitiful aguish. He then considered giving his best friend, Prince Rockavar, a call. Then he remembered. The young fox had classes the same time he did. And as he figured Rockavar would never do something as wimpy as he did, like CRYING in the front of a teacher or people in general, Masevar knew he would still be in class. So he'd have to wait another twenty-five minutes to drop a line. Yet another groan escaped his lips. At last, with the deafening quietness driving him mad, the Prince rolled over on his side, a leaned over to his nightstand, and turned on the radio. At least it was SOME form of noise. As he lay back, on his pillow, the music started to play, the sound of a gentle guitar solo started up. Just from hearing that, Masevar could tell the song would be probably be a 'sappy' one. For the first minute, he didn't seem to hear the lyrics, but then, some particular ones reached his ears...   
  
"-Yeah life throws you curves,  
  
But you learned to swerve,  
  
Me, I swung and I missed, and the next thing you know, I'm reminiscing,  
  
Dreaming old dreams, wishing old wishes,   
  
That you would be back again"  
  
"I wake up, and teardrops,  
  
They fall down, like rain,  
  
I put on, that old song,  
  
We danced to, and then,  
  
I head off, to my job,   
  
Guess not much has changed,  
  
Watch the clock, head for home,  
  
Check the phone, just in case,  
  
Go to bed, dream of you,  
  
That's what I'm doing these days"  
  
He smeared his hands over his face, sighing softly. They sounded similar to his day. Not happy at being reminded, Masevar clicked the radio button, to another station. The next song started off with a more different sound, no guitars, with a slightly soulful sound mixed with a tinge of hip-hop. Thinking it had more promise than the last one, he let it play, and the words sang out...  
  
"I call you up, whenever things go wrong,  
  
You always there, you are my shoulder to cry on,  
  
I can't believe it took me quite so long,  
  
To take the forbidden step, is this something that I might regret?  
  
Come on, come on,  
  
Nothing ventured, nothing gained,  
  
You are, the one,  
  
A lonely heart that can't be tamed,  
  
Come on, come on,  
  
I'm hoping that, you feel the same,  
  
This is something that I can't forget"  
  
"I thought that we would just be friends,  
  
Things will never be the same again,  
  
It's just the beginning, it's not the end,  
  
Things will never be the same again,  
  
It's not a secret anymore,  
  
Now we've opened up the door,  
  
Starting tonight and from now on,  
  
We'll never, never be the same again"  
  
This song got Masevar rather pissed off. "-The FUCK!?!" he growled in anger, his cheeks flushed crimson, with hurt. It was no better than the last one... or hell, WORSE, he thought. Were there no songs out there that didn't have a sad, horrid, romantic message in them?? Masevar felt as if they were all mocking him... He deftly changed the station again. *Might as well keep trying...* The third song started with a sad, tune. Being frustrated enough, the hedgehog decided to just let the damn song play a bit, before passing it too... *See if I 'learn' anything else!* he thought scornfully.  
  
"If I had, just one, tear running down your cheek,  
  
Maybe, I could, cope, maybe I'd get sleep,   
  
See if I had just one moment at your expense,  
  
Maybe all my misery, would be well, spent, yeah"  
  
"Would you cry, a little?  
  
Lie just a little?  
  
Pretend that you're feeling, a little, more pain,  
  
I gave, now I wanted, something in return,  
  
So cry, just a little, for me"  
  
"If your love, could be caged,  
  
Honey I would hold the key,  
  
And conceal it, underneath,  
  
The pile of lies you handed me,  
  
And you'd hunt, those lies,  
  
They'd be all you'd ever find,   
  
That'd be all you have to know, for me to be, fine"  
  
"Can you cry, a little?  
  
Die just a little?  
  
And maybe, we'd feel, just a little less pain,  
  
I gave, now I wanted, something in return,  
  
So cry, just a little, for me"  
  
Poor Masevar found himself trying to choke back a sob, this time around, before changing the song. *Cry just a 'little'??* Hell... why don't I just BAWL a whole goddamn river!?!* He slowly pressed the tuner button, for the last time. If this song was no better than the rest, he was turning the stupid radio off. It was just making him more miserable than ever, and that sure wasn't FUN... He listened attentively, as the next song began...  
  
"Baby set me free,  
  
From this misery,  
  
I can't take it no more  
  
Since you ran away, nothing's been the same  
  
Don't know what I'm living for,  
  
Here I am, so alone,  
  
And there's nothing in this world I can do"  
  
"Until you're back here baby  
  
Miss you, want you, need you so,  
  
Until you're back here baby, yeah,  
  
There's a feeling inside, I want you to know,  
  
You are the one, and I can't, let you go"  
  
"So I told you lies, even made you cry,  
  
Baby I was so wrong,  
  
Girl I promise you, now my love is true  
  
This is where my heart belongs,  
  
'Cuz here I am, so alone,  
  
And there's nothing in this world I can do"  
  
"Until you're back here baby,  
  
Miss you, want you, need you so,  
  
Until you're back here baby, yeah,  
  
There's a feeling inside, I want you to know,  
  
You are the one, and I can't, let you go"  
  
"And I wonder,  
  
Are you thinking of me?  
  
'Cuz I'm thinking of you,  
  
And I wonder,  
  
Are you ever coming back in my life?  
  
'Cuz here I am, so alone,  
  
And there's nothing in this world I can do"  
  
"Until you're back here baby,  
  
Miss you, want you, need you so,  
  
Until you're back here baby, yeah,  
  
There's a feeling inside, I want you to know,  
  
You are the one, and I can't..."  
  
"Until you're back here baby,  
  
'Til you're back here baby,  
  
Until you're back here baby,  
  
'Til you're back here baby,  
  
Until you're back here baby,  
  
'Til you're back here baby,  
  
There's a feeling inside, I want you to know,  
  
You are the one and I can't..."  
  
"Until you're back here,  
  
'Til you're back here baby,  
  
"Until you're back here,  
  
'Til you're back here baby,  
  
"Until you're back here,  
  
'Til you're back here baby..."  
  
The ending was cut short, by the radio plug cord getting swiftly yanked from the wall. That was Masevar, alright. That song had given him an emotional kick in the gut, and now he didn't seem to care, if he was surrounded by silence anymore. It was better than having your raw, bitter, feelings of hurt SUNG to you, in a melodic, sugar-coated tune, meant for the ENJOYMENT of others. The young male turned over, onto his other side, and he curled up into a little ball of misery... with his teardrops... falling down like rain. Crying, just a little, for her... the one who he thought with her, they'd just be friends... but now they'd never be the same again... until she came back here. To set him free, from his misery, that hopefully had been, well spent. For that's what he was doing these days. 


	2. Drop Me A Line O Friend Of Mine!

After awhile, Masevar was awakened from his state by a ringing sound, with a slight jolt. It was his phone. *Oh yeah!* he remembered. He'd wanted to call Rockavar earlier, but it seemed that his friend had beaten him to the punch here. A slight hopeful look crossed his features, as the young hedgehog picked up the phone. Maybe a talk with his best friend would cheer him up... Masevar spoke into the mouthpiece. "-Hello?" It took a second, but then it came, a low, almost sighing reply from the other end. "-Hey Masevar... it's me, Rockavar," the young fox responded. "-Hey there, buddy," his friend said. "What's up?" Masevar could hear Rockavar snort on the other end. "-What's 'UP' you ask?" Well gee, lemme think... how about 'Mobius' itself??" Cuz you know... it's a way-up view from down here in the seventh layer of HELL!" exclaimed the fox Prince. The hedgehog sighed heavily. "-Tell me ABOUT it, will ya?" he remarked, in agreement. "-We've TOTALLY hit rock-bottom." Rockavar groaned. "-Oh yeah?" I think even THAT falls short of our situation." "-Really, huh?" questioned Masevar. "-OH yeah!" the fox sneered. "-In fact, I think 'hitting rock-bottom' is like a COMPLIMENT compared to THIS!" Masevar gave a loud moaning sound. "-Seriously?" In what way, do I dare to ask?" "Go right ahead... I've got PLENTLY of examples off the top of my head." In fact... I'll just let loose, right now!" First, the rock bottom, then the seventh layer of hell, the atmosphere, then a layer of sharded glass, a lake of sulphuric acid, a foot of rusty swords, a mountain of fresh steaming SHIT, a block of concrete cement, two feet of blood-sucking leeches, a clog of radiation, a tsunami of vomit, flesh-eating virus disease, and a hundred fucking needles up the fucking ASS!" And then... there below at the bottom of ALL that shit... is US." The fox paused to collect breath. "-So... what you think of THAT theory?" There was a momentary silence. But at last, the hedgehog decided. "-Throw in another layer of those blood-sucking leeches, and I think you've got it nailed, perfectly," Masevar muttered. Rockavar continued on, with a sudden burst of emotion and bottled up thoughts. "-I'm not kidding Masevar... I am fucking miserable here!!" This is driving me insane!" I can't eat, I can't sleep, I can't even THINK!!" I am THIS close to RAMMING my fingers up my NOSE, just so I can SHOVE them all the way up to my friggin SKULL, and swish my BRAINS around, so that maybe for just ONE SECOND... I'll be able to THINK of something other than HER!!!" I mean... she's 'tainted' all over my freakin' mind!" And I CAN'T get her OUT!!" NOTHING IS working!" And I've tried EVERYTHING I can fucking think of!!!" he screamed. Finally, the fox took a long silent pause. Masevar could hear him breathing heavily from the other end, obviously trying to hold back tears or a bitter sob. Finally, Rockavar spoke again, "-Sorry Masevar... I didn't mean to explode like that, especially on you... I guess I just had a little 'morbidity attack' there." "-No no no, Rockavar, it's okay!!" insisted the hedgehog. "-I don't blame you... not at all." In fact... now that you mention all that... it sounds basically EXACTLY how I'm feeling right now!" "Really?" asked Rockavar. "-Oh my God, YES!!" griped Masevar. "-And speaking of which... it caused me to do the STUPIDEST thing in history class today!" "Whoa... what happened??" "-I... see... obviously I wasn't paying attention near the end, since you know-" Rockavar nodded in turn. "-Yeah.. I was the same... go on... and then?" "Then.. like I said, I was totally zoned out, not hearing ONE word Master Tudor was saying... and I was... erm... 'doodling' in my notebook... it... it was a picture of-" "-Aleena?" his friend finished for him. Masevar swallowed hard at the mention of her name. "-Yeah.. of her..." And then... before I could stop myself or knew what I was doing... I just.. I... started to CRY!" Right there!" Tears going down my face, and everything!" Rockavar caught his breath. "-Whoa... you're serious?" You... you CRIED?" Masevar gave a huge sigh. "-Yeah... like a little bitch... I mean, yeah." His friend breathed, "-Man... I'm... sorry to hear... umm... did you get caught?" "-I was just getting to that." "-Ah okay... go ahead then." "So yeah... I was just sitting there, making a scene... well.. 'silently'... and then... Master Tudor notices that I'm staring off, and calls my name." So I looked up right away... and... he saw it." "-Saw what?" "...The one last friggin tear." And of course, then he gets all concerned and worried.... probably thought I was having an emotional or nervous breakdown," Masevar grumbled. "Yikes... did you get into trouble?" questioned Rockavar. Masevar gave a snort. "-On the 'contrary'!" He actually just told me to LEAVE, as I was, "in no condition for this, at the moment", and that he, "strongly suggested" that I, "retire to my chambers!" Rockavar's ears prickled up. He was rather shocked and confused. "-You're shittin' me!" 'Tudor' said that??" 'THE' Master Tudor?" "-The one and only!" exclaimed Masevar. "I know... I was stunned too." In fact... I think I remember setting 'root' to floor for a second, now that you mention it!" Or hell... I might've 'SHAT' myself, for all I know." Rockavar rolled his eyes. "-Join the club, huh?" I think I did, just now." Anyways... so you got off scot-free??" Just like that?" "-Dunno... guess so." But oh... he said he WAS gonna discuss this with my mom... man... wonder how THAT will go," remarked Masevar. "So yeah... I left and went to my room... where it was seemingly SO FUCKING dead-silent, I nearly lost it!" So.. I just turned the radio on... which was an even WORSE idea." Rockvar raised an eyebrow. "-It was?" ...Umm.. how much harm could the 'radio' do?" Masevar muttered, "-WAY more than I thought..." It's like... every song I heard... it was... like they were all MOCKING me!" It was as if I was hearing all my problems and shit being SUNG!" God, I'm not kidding... by the end of the fourth song... I was BAWLING like a idiot, and couldn't take it anymore." So I just yanked the goddamn cord outta the wall, buried my face in a pillow." It was like a friggin sock in the gut." For a instant, I just wanted to curl up into a tiny ball and DIE!" Rockavar blinked. "-Wow... man... shit, that sounds like it sure hurt!" ...Sorry Masey..." Masevar held his face in his free hand. "-Man Rocky... I just just wanna kick my OWN ass!" I'm... I'm being such a fucking PUSSY!" ...Seriously, if say, BULLSEYE could hear me now, he'd be laughing his fucking ass off, at how much of a little BABY I'm being!" Rockavar shook his muzzle. "-Oh geez... and you'd listen to BULLSEYE's advice here??" Like HE knows anything about this!" He doesn't care about girlfriends... they're all just his 'bitches and hoes' to him!" He just humps 'em, and dumps 'em, no regrets, promises, strings attached, nothing!" He's totally "immune' to true "feelings" for any girl, you get it?" Bullseye's the "ice king"... of COURSE he'd make jokes, cuz he CAN!" But that's got nothing to do with this..." Just... forget about what HE would say, okay Masevar?" Masevar spoke, "-Yeah okay." Thanks." "Hey no problem man... you're my best friend, and we're both in the same 'pithole' here... of course I'm gonna try and help ya out," assured Rockavar. Masevar finally, actually let a tiny smile come out. "-You're the best, Rocky... where would I be without ya?" Rockavar grinned a little. "-Dunno man." Dunno where'd I'd be either, without ya." The hedgehog sighed. "-Man... I just wish I could think of... SOMETHING to cheer us both up here... just for awhile, even." I've been so down in the dumps lately, I can barely remember what being "happy" is." "-Yeah... tell me about it," the fox said, in agreement. Suddenly out of nowhere, an absurd, yet amusing idea entered Rockavar's head. "-Hey... I think I just thought of something!" Masevar's attention was caught by the sudden change of tone in his friend's voice. "-Really, what??" To his surprise, his then heard the other end of the phone go dead. "-Uhh... Rockavar?" The hedgehog's face screwed up with confusement, and clicked off his phone. Which almost immediately rang again, once he did. Masevar jumped a little, then turned it back on. "-Hello?" From the other end, came a loud shout. "-WUUUZZZAAAAAA!!!" Rockavar shrieked as loud as he could, his tongue lolled out, giving the pronunciation a humourous, rolling, stretched-out sound. Masevar nearly dropped the phone, as it WAS pretty damn loud, but it was just so funny, he started laughing like an idiot, at Rockavar's crazy attempt. Finally, the fox stopped to catch his breath, and smirked ecstatically at hearing Masevar's reaction, from the other line. "-Hehe, you like that, huh Masey?" That's when Rockavar heard the phone go dead from Masevar's end. "Masey?" No response. Rockavar sighed and hung up also. Then his phone rang. The fox rolled his eyes. "-Oh haha, cruel irony... you're so clever, Masevar!" he thought outloud, as he clicked his phone on. "Hello?" That's when Rockavar heard his friend yell from the other end, "-WAAAAAAAAZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAP!!!!!" Rockavar held the phone back, and practically howled with laughter at Masevar's try. The hedgehog then gasped out, "-Aww shit!" he cursed hysterically, through giggles. "I think I just SPAT all over the fucking phone!!" Rockavar gulped out, trying to hold back his giggle fit, "-Who cares??" That was SO fucking worth it!" Masevar smirked. "-Yeah, it really WAS!" Haha!" Saying the first stupid thing that entered his mind, Rockavar screeched out, "-YOU MY BIIIITCH!!!" There was a pause on Masevar's end. Just as Rockavar was about to apologize or explain or whatever, that's when his friend finally spoke. "-Nooo... YOU MY BIIIITCH!!!" the hedgehog screamed gleefully. "BEEAAAATCH!" "BEEOOOTCH!" "BIZZNITCH!!!" "CHIENNE!!!" They continued to call each other various words for 'bitch', for a couple minutes, then stopped to catch a breather. At last, Rockavar broke the silence. "-Hey Masevar?" "-Yeah Rocky?" asked Masevar. The fox grinned like an idiot. "-You can't see it... but I'm 'mooning' you right now." His friend immediately screeched with chuckles. "-Oh 'really'??" he said. "-Well guess what?" I'm 'flashing' you!!" Rockavar took the opportunity to twist this around. He let out a fake gasp, and exclaimed, "-Masevar!" I never KNEW!!", referring to the female version of 'flashing' their upper anatomy. Masevar's mouth fell open. "-Oh SHUT UP, you fuckwit!" he shrieked, between giggles. "-Yeah, OKAY then!!" hooted Rockavar, laughing madly. The friends howled with laughter for awhile, then finally quit, their sides aching and eyes practically streaming, from laughing so hard. Masevar snorted, "-Man... we're pathetic, aren't we?" Rockvar snickered. "-More or less so," he agreed. "I'll bet if this got out... our reps would be officially ruined." They both snickered at this. Then, Masevar spoke, "-Well... it's been interesting... but it looks like I gotta go now." Rockavar nodded. "Yeah, me too now that you mention." His friend smiled. "-Thanks for the 'chat' man... I needed that." "Me too, dude..." Alrighty then... I'll talk to you later, slut," the fox smirked. "Yeah, and I'll seeya later then, man-whore," responded the hedgehog, with a grin. "-What was that?" You must have the wrong number.. there's no Bullseye Warthogg here!" jested Rockavar. Masevar howled with hysteria, with the hilarity of it. "-Oh-my-God!" he hooted. "-I'm SO telling him you said that!"   
  
Later that afternoon, Master Tudor tapped upon the study room of her Majesty, the Hedgehog Queen. The door was answered by the Lady Annabelle. The female collie politely questioned, "-May I be of help to you, Master Tudor?" The male wildcat stood straight. "-Aye, my dear Annabelle." I wish that I might be able to speak with her Majesty." I have news regarding the Prince, that I feel need to discuss with her." Naturally, at the mention of her beloved young Prince, Annabelle was immediately concerned. "Oh!" Have you, sir?" In that case, please do come in, right away!" She held open the door to him. Tudor nodded, graciously. "-Praise be with you, my lady." He stepped into the room, as the Queen rose from her seat, to greet him. Master Tudor bowed at once. "-My dear Queen." I thank you appreciatively for your time." Sapora gave a respectful nod. "-Not at all, Master Tudor... I thank YOU for showing such concern for my son." She gave him indication to rise, and have a seat, as she lowered herself back down into hers. "And speaking of him," she continued, as soon as her guest had settled in. "What is it, that you wish to tell me of him?" Master Tudor cleared his throat, and sat taller. "-Well you see your Majesty... I wish to discuss my concern for his... ahem... 'emotional' well-being." Sapora's eyebrows raised a bit higher. "-'Emotional' well-being, Master Tudor?" "-Aye, your Highness." What I speak of... I mean as in... well, as is obvious to most, I understand that recently, his young Sire, has been... 'scarred' in some way?" The Queen then understood him, and closed her eyes, raising a hand to her forehead. "-Ah yes..." she replied. "-You see... Masevar has been... 'courting' a young maiden companion of his, for a well... six months now." Tudor gave an understanding look. "-Oh... I see, my Lady." Young love CAN be a rather complicated matter, as I've seen." The Queen continued, "-Indeed." Anyways, I was recalling... my son and his... 'lady' companion... they WERE extremely close." The adults both looked sympathetic in a way, as this was said. "And so... when it was found out... that no matter how much the pair cared for one another... that they would never be allowed to... wed... I suppose... it was a very nasty blow and shock to take." In fact... the very night of the day it was told... Aleena... who is the 'maiden' I mean... she... asked my son if she might speak with him alone." So he did... and... somewhile later... my dear Masevar came back in, with pain in his heart, and tears in his eyes." Aleena had told him that... their 'relationship'... was 'over'." That she no longer wanted to be with him." The male wildcat wore a look of what truly seemed to be genuine sympathy. And it was. "-I see... I.. I can definitely understand the situation." Sapora sighed. "-I have a feeling that it wasn't her decision to do that... I can't help but think it was her parents that urged her to do it." Her father Jules WAS rather getting a bit uncomfortable near the end of our discussion." He seemed to be in an awful hurry to get his daughter away." But then again... I could understand that, having a child of my own and all." Master Tudor swallowed. "-So... you might say that your son is... 'emotionally torn' at the current time?" The hedgehog Queen solemnly lowered her head. "-I believe so, Master Tudor." He's in a very highly emotional state." He... misses Aleena very much so." Her words have hurt him in ways I dare not to think of, for it brings pain to my own aching heart, as well." The professor had to force himself onward. "-Well... this... these words and moods you speak of... I... myself seemed to have come with a certain 'encounter' with them, this afternoon." Sapora was concerned and curious at the same time. Finally she pressed, "Please continue, sir." And so, Master Tudor told her of Masevar's behaviour in the lesson that day, and then... The professor paused, and from his briefcase, he pulled out an ordinary notebook. He flipped a few pages, and held the book to the Queen. "-And so, your Highness... I'm assuming you could recognize who 'she' would be?" Sapora looked at the page space, where her son's light pencil sketch lie. She put her hands up to her face, when she saw the familiarence of the figure. She shook her head, not for no knowledge of the figure, but for the disbelief of the situation and grief. A small response, finally escaped from her lips. "-That would be her... Aleena." 


	3. Family Affairs

At supper that night, the silence was long and deafening. Masevar, since it had been hours since Rockavar's phone call, was now back in his foul, sour mood of late. Sapora was watching him, as he boredly pushed his food around on his plate, with a fork. Finally, she broke the silence. "-Masevar..." He heard, but didn't look up. "-What," he spoke, uninterested. "-You've... barely eaten any of your dinner." He continued to blankly examine his plate. "-I'm not hungry." His mother was starting to feel suddenly frustrated. "If there's something you'd like to talk about, please do, Masevar," she offered, but in truth, it was a plea. He took no heed. "I don't," he replied, bluntly. Sapora sighed. It looked like she'd have to come straight out and keep persisting him, if she wanted to get anything out of her son. "-Honey.. I know about what happened today." He still didn't look up. "-And what's that," he muttered. "-You professor... Master Tudor, and I had a talk earlier." He told me about your little.. 'scene' today." *Little 'scene'!...* Her words made his temper rise, drastically. The young Prince felt his muscles tense up, in anger. If she wasn't his mother and female, Masevar would've slapped her without a doubt/thought. But he somehow managed to control himself, to keep from totally losing it. His fork gave a slight screech against the plate, as he was clutching it so hard. His mouth gave a tiny twitch. He finally managed to get out, "-Oh... DID he now?" Well... good for him, then." He still refused to look his mother in the eye. The Queen gave a sad, look of concern. "-Masevar... why didn't you tell me about it?" Her son's jaw tightened, and nostrils flared. "-Why 'bother'," he mumbled, scornfully. His words pierced Sapora cruelly. "-Why BOTHER??" she repeated. "-Oh look, an 'echo'," Masevar sneered, rich with sarcasm. Ignoring this, his mother went on, "-Because I am your MOTHER, and you are my SON, Masevar!" Of COURSE I'm going to care, when I hear about you, getting all worked up in such a way like that!" Sweetheart... I LOVE you!" And I want to help you, to get through this-" That's when he'd had enough. Her son interrupted in the middle, "-Oh, I get it... first time around you wanted to HURT me, like no tomorrow... and now you want to HELP me!" Oh yeah... well THAT makes 'perfect' sense, to me, goddamnit!" A tiny flame of anger lightened in Sapora. "-Masevar!" You-" "-Me NOTHING!" Just nevermind, okay??" he snapped at her. "-You know what... I've had enough... I don't need take your SHIT, or anyone else's!" Like I haven't had ENOUGH today!" And the last day!" And the frickin' day before that!!" With a flickering rage, Masevar rose to his feet, shoved his chair in, stormed over to the door, and slammed it hard on his way out of it. Leaving Sapora all alone, to sob in peace, with guilt, grief and grimace. Not far away, dinner for Queen Guenevere and Prince Rockavar was no better than that of their friends/former rulers. Their ending was as so... Guenevere had bitten her lip, almost in tears. "-Oh Rockavar... I... I just want you to be HAPPY!" she'd cried to her son. Rockavar had looked at her for a minute, with no expression, just staring. Then he finally spoke, "-Well then... I hate to tell you this Mom..." He got up to his feet and finished, "-I WAS happy." ...Note the 'PAST' tense!" He then simply walked out, leaving the mother vixen to bury her face in her hands, weeping softly.   
  
Earlier that day, a few of the usual gang of friends, had been together, discussing the situation. Since Vera and Aleena were their sisters, Lewis and Charles seemed to have quite a bit to say. The light blue hedgehog sighed, his gaze lowered, brushing a hand across his forehead. The most remarkable thing about his features, were his thick brown eyebrows, and the small mustache under his black nose. Charles Hedgehog was the only one of the group who could actually grow facial hair. It was his "thing" that set him apart from the others. They all had one ("thing"), and facial hair happened to be his, in that matter. He always got jestingly teased for it, not that he minded. He looked to others, moodily, at the question of how Aleena was taking this all, presently. "-How's she taking it?" It's more how is she NOT taking it!" I'm not kidding guys... I've never seen her so depressed, EVER." She won't talk to any of us, she refuses to eat, she hardly ever leaves her room!" And oh yeah... today I took out her wastebasket... that's the THIRD FULL tissue box she's used up, and still going!" ...I'm seriously worried to death about her." It's been over three days... and she's not getting any better from this break-up." The guys all glanced about and nodded solemnly. Charles sighed again, and shrugged, "-You've seen her lately, haven't you?" What about you Bullseye?" The warthog looked up at the mention of his name. "-Eh?" he spoke questioningly. "I've what?" "You've seen Aleena, right?" repeated Charles. "-Isn't she in your English class?" Bullseye muttered, "-Oh... that.. yeah I have." "-So.. has she been acting beside herself?" Have you noticed anything unusual for her, happening?" his friend wanted to know. Bullseye twisted his lips thinking, about school that day...  
  
It was just before noon. In the still, humid English room, the students were having a test. The room was dead quiet, everyone paying attention to their paper. Bullseye was halfway through his, when he heard a strange sound next to him. Cautiously, he glanced out of the corner of his eye. Aleena, who was sitting next to him, was staring blankly at her sheet. Her pink tinted eyes were starting to squint, and she was furiously biting her lip, trying to hold something back. She slightly twitched, at the reaction from what seemed like a hiccup. Then she just let it out. She raised her hands up to her mouth, shut her eyes, and started to cry. Not very loud... but it was enough to make Bullseye dart his attention to the teacher's desk, seeing if the professor had noticed. The adult squirrel's nose twitched, and his gaze rose from his own work, staring off into the distance. The young warthog knew at once, any second, the Master Reid would turn his attention in their particular direction. He'd see Aleena for sure, Bullseye figured. He thought quickly. He needed a distraction. NOW! In a second, the idea popped into his head. He acted on the impulse, right there. With a swift movement, he quickly shoved his elbow into his books, which were on the edge of his desk, and they fell with a loud clatter. Everyone, including the professor and Aleena, looked his way. Bullseye didn't care. This was giving Aleena time to recover herself, a quick save. Playing his role in this "accident", the warthog spoke in fake, yet believable distress, "-Dawww, SHIT!" he cursed, knowing this would get full attention. "-Master Warthogg!" an irritated Master Reid spoke sharply. Bullseye looked up, and simply said, "-I dropped my books, Master Reid." Soooorry!" and he leaned down to start picking them up. The teacher gave him a disapproving look. Bullseye wasn't exactly in his "good" books, for many reasons. Surprisingly, it wasn't his marks, that caused this. Bullseye was actually an excellent student. His IQ was sharp, his wits quick, and a clever tongue to add. He could excel in every one of his classes if he wished. The only thing that kept him from getting straight A's, was his "attitude" problem (language use) and his attendance record. He was an occasional skipper. At least he was HONEST about it though... when asked where he had been or why he didn't come, he'd say something along the lines of, "-Cuz I just didn't feel like dragging my ass here." Thanks for asking!" Master Reid continued to glare at his rebellious student. "-Might I remind you once again, Master Warthogg, to refrain from such language use in my classroom?" he spoke, coldly. Bullseye, still gathering up his stuff, muttered, "-Ah yeah." My bad." The squirrel sighed, and looked to the rest of his pupils. "-I expect you all not to take heed to this distraction, and continue your test please!" The students all settled down, and went back to their work.   
  
When the bell rang, sometime later, as Bullseye walked out of class, a soft voice spoke out. "-Bullseye?" The warthog turned to face the young female. "-Hey Aleena." 'Sup?" The hedgehog licked her lips. "-I... I just wanted to thank you." Bullseye blinked. "-For what?" "-For that back there..." Bullseye shrugged, "-You mean my little class 'disruption'?" What do you mean... I just dropped my books... what'd that do?" Aleena slightly smiled. "-I know that was fake, Bullseye." You might be able to 'pull the wool' over Master Reid's eyes, but not mine." The warthog continued to insist, "-I have NO idea what you're talking about Aleena... that seriously was an accident... I did NOT mean to drop my stuff." The female hedgehog simply shook her head. "Well... either way... thanks, nonetheless." Bullseye rolled his eyes. "-Oookay then... umm, you're 'welcome', then!" Aleena gave him a warm look, and waved, "-Goodbye Bullseye." "Seeya around, Aleena." And he watched her leave. It was strange. For some reason, Bullseye had always had some sort of "loyalty" to her. He'd always stick up for her in a messy situation, and he regarded her a good FRIEND, amazingly, considering his 'womanizing' reputation. She was the only female his age that he didn't have thoughts, that were considered 'undignified', about. He couldn't see her in a sexual way, whatsoever. She was too pure in his eyes, for that. He'd never touch her, even if given the chance... he just couldn't. And she treated him with equal respect. None of Bullseye's defaults, no matter how revolting to her nature, bothered her when he was around her. She looked past them, amd saw the true noble being within Bullseye. She seemed to bring out a better side of him... It was undoubtable, Aleena never ceased to amaze him. Why she, such a sweet girl like her, would want to associate with him, the no-good trash he was, was beyond Bullseye...   
  
"-Well?" The warthog was brought back to the present, by Charles' persistence. Thinking it would be better that the events of that day be left quiet for Aleena's sake, Bullseye just shrugged, "-Naah... she was just a little more 'distant' I suppose." She didn't say much." Charles seemed to take this seriously, and lowered his gaze. "-Yeah... I thought as much." Buckthorne, sensing uneasiness, decided to question Lewis on something. "-So Lewis!" Uhh... well I'm guessing we don't need to... uhh... ask how Vera is taking this... but hey!" What about you??" I mean... we all know how you kinda... were all over her and Rockavar in the first place for it-" So is this a GOOD thing for you, then?" The fox sighed deeply, scratching the back of his neck. "-You'd 'think' that wouldn't ya?" Well... I kinda thought I WOULD be somewhat 'relieved' at this-" Pausing, Lewis shook his head. "-But now that it's over... I... I just don't feel like I thought I would." ..Like... this isn't what I wanted." I mean.. all I wanted was for them to not date!" I didn't want so far as for them to get HURT from it, like this!" Bullseye snorted. "-Well Lewis, what did you EXPECT to happen??" I mean, a step backwards always WAS a tumble." I've learned that the hard way." Like... my father leaving my mother for example." He wanted to go BACK to not even KNOWING her, and all that... but that's kinda hard when you've been MARRIED for SIX YEARS, and have THREE FRIGGIN KIDS!!" All turned towards Bullseye, at the sound of his rising voice. "-Honest to God... I can't understand HOW my brothers can live with that intolerable worthless being..." Then, he switched to a strange tone, "-Sometimes though, there's only one reason I wish I DID live with him..." he admitted. Lewis gulped, and was brave enough to ask. "-Oh?" A sinister look crossed the warthog's face. "-So everytime he looked at me... he'd see our mother staring back at him." Bullseye's fists were clenching tighter and his eyes were looking more dangerous. The guys glanced at each other in a knowing way. Their warthog friend always got rather morbid when it came to talking about family. That's when they did the thing they always did in this situation. Changed the subject. Charles cleared his throat. "-Erm... wow, I just realized I gotta get home early!" Got that... chemistry test tomorrow to be catching up for." Lewis chimmed in. "-Oh ya! That just reminded me... I have the... math review to finish." Bullseye raised an eyebrow. "-How does chemistry remind you of THAT?" Lewis shrugged, "-Uhhh.. dunno... guess cuz it's... 'school-related'?" His friend crossed his eyes, and turned away. "-Whatever... see ya'll bitches later then." Buckthorne nodded to them also. "Bye guys." And the two went off, as the rest split as well.   
  
It was late that night, after the discussion of the four guys, and the Princes' spats with their mothers. At the Hedgehog's home, Aleena was still feeling upset as ever, sprawled across her bed, but starting to get a little tired. For the upteenth time that night, there was a knock. Aleena sighed. "-Who is it, NOW??" she moaned outloud. To her surprise, it WASN'T her mother or father... "-Aleena?" It's me, Charles!" She lifted her head up. It was her brother! "-Charles?" she spoke out. "Something wrong?" "-Nah, nothing's wrong... but can I come in anyways?" Aleena paused for a minute, then responded, "I guess so." She rose to her feet, and made way to the door. Charles stood back, as it was slowly opened. He gave her a warm smile of appreciation. "Thanks, sis." Aleena forced herself to smile back. "-It's alright." Her brother came in, and automatically walked over to and sat on her bed. Aleena quietly closed the door behind her, and joined Charles on the bed. They sat silently for a moment, before Aleena finally asked him, "-So... what's on your mind?" Charles swallowed, clearing his throat, before he spoke. "-Well... first off... I lied to you." Aleena blinked. "-About what?" "I said nothing was wrong... and I didn't mean it." See... there IS something wrong." "Which is?" The brother wet his lips. "-I'm worried... about 'someone'." His sister gave a nod. "And who would that be?" Charles gave a slight sigh, and stroked a hand back against his head quills. "-Who do you 'think'?" I'm worried about YOU!" Aleena felt her face grow a bit hotter, and she turned away a bit, in embarrassment, as he went on. "-I'm serious Aleena!" I'm worried sick!" And so are Mom and Dad!" I swear, I'm not kidding... they're scared to death about you!" You should hear the things they're saying!" She then was starting to look concerned. "-They.. they are?" Charles gave her a look. "-Of COURSE they are!" Aleena, we're your FAMILY!" Don't you THINK we'd care about something like this, happening?" And to YOU especially??" The young female lowered her head. "-I... I suppose so," she said, quietly. The male hedgehog shook his head. "-They really ARE scared Aleena... from the things you been saying or doing... and so am I." This isn't LIKE you... not at all." Aleena took an uneasy breath. "-I know Charles... but... how can I 'act' the same... when I don't 'feel' it?" I mean... I AM sorry that I'm upsetting you all-" She sadly shook her head to herself. "-But you know how we've been raised." ...To never lie to ourselves, or hide how we feel." And I... well... I've been acting basically how I feel... from all of 'this'." Her brother wore a look of true sympathy, tinted with some sort of guilt. "-Aww... Aleena." He gently put a hand on her shoulder. "You know... if it makes you feel any better, I'M pretty bummed out, about this too." I mean, I thought it was a great thing for you guys." You and Masevar were so happy, together." Aleena sniffled, "-I KNOW!" We WERE happy!" But now..." She couldn't stop herself in time. Hot tears ran down her cheeks, and sobs started to tear through her. Charles noticed, and quickly grabbed some tissues. "-Oh man... here sis... I'm sorry about that." He offered her the tissues, which she gratefully took. As she blew her nose, and dabbed her eyes, she questioned, "-Sorry about what?" "-For this... look what I did... I just made you cry again!" Aleena quickly insisted, "-Oh no... Charles it wasn't you!" It was just... that..." Soon the sobs were interrupting her words. She couldn't help it. Once she started... it took SO long for her to stop. Her brother didn't mind though. Instead, he just said, "-Hey... come here." He let her throw her arms around him, and held her for emotional/sibling support. "-Awww... bro," she sobbed, ever so grateful for his brotherly gesture. Charles hugged his sister gently, rubbing her shoulder. "-It's okay Aleena... just cry it out..." This was actually pretty regular attitude for the brother and sister. Unlike most siblings, especially twins, Charles and Aleena got along VERY well together. Sure, there were the rare spats or so, but other than that, their relationship was very close and tight. They talked to each other about things considered secret or personal, confiding in one another, giving advice, support or needed criticism. It was a sweet and unique bond they had. At last, Aleena slowly pulled away, and faced her brother. He asked, "-Feeling better, now?" Aleena nodded, "-I think so." ..Except for one thing." Charles raised his eyebrows. "-Yeah?" Aleena gave a small grin. "-I'm just... kinda tired now, so-" Charles put up his hand, understandingly. "-Enough said, sis." I'll 'haul tail' then." Aleena smirked. "What 'tail'?" Charles smiled, "Look who's talking, 'shorty'," referring to their small hedgehog tails, for no particular reason, except for a small chuckle or two. "-Goodnight, brother," said Aleena, crawling into her bed. "-Goodnight, sister," replied Charles, quietly shutting her door, behind him.  
  
The next morning, they were up early as usual, getting ready for the school day. The bathroom door was unlocked and cracked slightly open, so Aleena just walked right in. To her surprise, her brother was already in there, standing at the sink. She sort of gasped a little, startled that she'd supposedly 'walked in' on him. "-Oh!" I'm sorry Charles, I just need to-" Then she noticed something unusual about what he was doing. He had white cream on his face, and was running a razor blade over it. "-Ummm... what are you doing?" Not turning around, or loosing focus, Charles simply replied, "-Shaving." Aleena blinked. "'Shaving'?" "-Yeah," he told her. "Apparently I have a hint of a 'beard' coming on!" His sister looked a tiny bit amused at this, but not wanting to embarrass him or anything, she responded, "..Oh." She then set to busy herself, by reaching for a hair brush. Charles sighed, "-I know!" It's ridiculous!" he exclaimed. "Like this 'mustache' isn't enough?" he said, poking at the facial hair beneath his nose. The female hedgehog shrugged. "-Oh come on... there's nothing with the mustache!" It makes you look... handsome!" Charles rolled his eyes, with great amusement. "-Says 'who'?" Aleena smiled at him, with a rather mischievous air. "-Vera." At hearing this, the male hedgehog felt his cheeks flush a hot crimson. "-You're not 'serious', are you?" "-That's what she told me!" She said it made you look quite 'dashing'" Charles blushed hotter. "-Weell... in that case... could you do me a favour?" Aleena looked questioningly. "-What's that?" Charles gulped, "-Try not to let Lewis know about that!" ...I mean... I wouldn't wanna get into a "Rockavar" situation with him, if you know what I mean!" His sister giggled. "-Oh Charles!" I don't think that would happen... besides... even if you and Vera ever DID become a couple... I think Lewis would deal with it differently." His relationship with Rockavar isn't the same as his one with you." The male shrugged. "-I dunno Aleena... I think it would be even WORSE!" See... Rockavar is just one of his friends... but I'm his BEST friend!" Doing that to him, would be like jabbing an AX through his back!" Aleena looked a bit shocked. "-Oh my... that's a little... ermm.. harsh I think." "-Yeah well, what to do, right?" said Charles. "-He can't help being protective." Aleena lifted her shoulders. "-I suppose so." It's not like 'I' would know!" Charles gave a small chuckle. "-Yeah... lucky you, sis!" Then he turned his attention back to his reflection in the mirror. He shook his head, in disobeif. "-I seriously wonder Aleena... where I could've POSSIBLY gotten such a fast hair growing gene-" That's when he turned back, to see his sister running the hair brush through her LONG, thick hair... That was all he needed. "...Right." And he turned back around. Aleena nodded. "I understand what you mean... our parents only have their small, short hair locks..." Charles smirked, "-And then there's US... not even 'sixteen' yet, and I've got "rapid" facial hair, and you're a living "Rapunzel"!" His sister smiled with a shrug. "-Well... I never really HAVE cut it, remember?" "-Oh right." Charles laughed a little. Aleena continued brushing her hair, as he scooped a handful of water, and rinsed the shaving cream off his face. After drying himself off with a towel, Charles studied himself in the glass. "-Hmmm..." he muttered, thoughtfully. The female hedgehog looked up. "What is it?" Her brother shook his head to himself. "You know... this mustache makes me look TWENTY!" He sighed, exasperatedly. "-At this rate, I'll probably look FIFTY when I'm only twenty-five!" Aleena grinned. "-You better not tell Father about this... he might get 'jealous'." Charles snickered. "'That'll be the day!" he snorted, tossing the towel at her. 


	4. Oh You Heartbreaker

It was several days later. Around the village square, a young male hedgehog was walking about. It was the young Hedgehog Prince himself. He was now free from his first punishment, of being grounded, so he was allowed freedom from the palace again. For the first time in a good while, Masevar felt the slightest bit happy, with even a tiny smile on his face. It was so great to be out here again. He couldn't wait to see his friends again, and do stuff. And speak the devil (well, not really), just then, he spotted a familiar face, like he thought he would. But... however... that particular face wasn't one, he was expecting to see, nor was he sure he wanted to see... But at the same time, that face brought such a rising hope inside. It was her.. Aleena. There she was, standing close by. Masevar could've bawled at the sight of her. He'd missed her so! Now here she was at last, in front of his eyes. He wanted to run up to her, sweep her in his arms, tenderly kiss her and say how much he loved her!... *-Wait NOOO!!* His brain snapped him back into reality. *You can't do THAT!! She BROKE UP with you!! She doesn't want that!!* His hopes immediately sank like the Titanic, into the deathly cold Atlantic. *-She... doesn't want... ME...* Masevar felt like a cold knife had just been slammed into his gut... He choked on the dry air, felt his throat ache horribly, and slightly turned away for a minute. But then he decided that he still wanted to see her. She was still his FRIEND at least, right? So he figured there could be no wrong it that. How little he knew...  
  
Aleena suddenly felt a gentle tap on her shoulder. She calmly turned around to see who it was, only to nearly pass out at the sight of who it was. Masevar slowly smiled at her. "-Hi Aleena." Her mouth hung slightly open, gazing at him. "-Masevar..." Oh, how she had missed him! Now there he stood, before her. She could've rushed into his arms, thrown her arms around his neck, kissed him deeply, and told him how she loved him so... *-NOOO!! STOP!!* her mind screamed. *What are you DOING to yourself?? You BROKE UP with him! You can't do THIS!!* At thinking this, Aleena then realized she was practically swooning at him. She quickly shook herself out of it, and said a different response. "-I mean, hello Masevar," she said, in a more dignified way. Masevar nodded, "-So... it's... been awhile.." Aleena nodded in turn. "-I suppose it has." The male swallowed, nervously. "-Ummm.. so... how are you?" The female replied, "-Just fine... erm.. and yourself?" Masevar shrugged, "-I'm good." They both realized how stiff and uncomfortable the conversation was getting. This wasn't what Masevar wanted to happen. However... it was 'slightly' what Aleena wanted. She didn't want to get 'friendly' with him... she wanted him kept at a distance... If she was going to 'get over' him... she needed restraint. But nonetheless, Masevar wasn't one to give up. He tried again to break the ice. "-What you been up to?" Aleena simply shrugged it off. "-Oh, nothing much... you?" "-Ah... same old, and that," he responded. Another dead-ended questioning. He decided to try something a notch 'higher'. "-You look good," he told her, about her looks. This nearly killed her. *Oh Masevar! Stop it... I don't want to hurt you anymore! ...Why can't you just go, before I say something horrible??* Aleena thought sadly. As long as he kept talking to her, she had to keep blowing him off. She bluntly said, "-Thank you." Masevar slightly expected she'd say a similar sentence to him... but she didn't. This was turning out worser than he thought it could possibly get. He tried one last time. "-Uhhh... are you busy right now, Aleena?" Maybe we could... hang out?" We could get some food... or something?" Normally, Aleena would've loved nothing better than to spend time with him (but of course)... but... with the whole 'situation' hanging over her head.. she was reluctant. So, she forced herself to perform a last finishing blowoff. "-No." I can't." She hadn't refused him like this in months. So naturally, Masevar was a little shocked at her refusal. "-Oh... umm... alright." Feeling that her reply had been TOO harsh, Aleena made up an excuse. "-I'm sorry... I.. I just have... arrangements already... so..." "-No that's alright, I understand," insisted Masevar. "If you have plans already, you should keep them." Don't let me stand in the way." Aleena nodded. Masevar put his hands in his pockets. "-Well... maybe some other time, then?" In her head, Aleena sighed. *How am I supposed to get over you, when you won't leave me alone?? I don't WANT to go anywhere with you!* But to be polite in someway, she simply said, "-Perhaps." "Sounds good," said Masevar. "-Well... guess I'll see you later then." Then suddenly by an old reflex, he started to lean over to kiss her, like he used to bid her farewell, when they were together. Aleena saw this, and moved back. "-What are you doing?" she questioned, a tiny bit, startled. Masevar then realized what he just did, and turned an even brighter red than his fur. *-Oh my god, you IDIOT! What was THAT??* he thought furiously to himself. He stuttered out, "-Oh gosh... Aleena... forgive me, I just..." I... I need to go." "-Uhh... goodbye," Aleena spoke quietly, and Masevar walked off, dazedly, shocked at himself for what he'd almost done.   
  
He saw her again that day. She was walking by, and he said hello to her again, and stopped to talk. But she just went right by him, as if she hadn't seen him at all! Masevar was rather crushed by this, but he tried to shake it off, by convincing himself that Aleena must've been busy or something, had things on her mind, and was distracted, so she hadn't noticed him. But he came to find the next day, that he was wrong. He saw her standing in a line, somewhere, and had called her name, and waved at her. He thought she looked back to see him for an instant, then turned back around, not even waving back or anything. Then once again, he spotted her in the village crowd. He slowly waved at her, this time. She looked at him for a second, then just started walking the other way. This whole ordeal hurt Masevar something awful. Why was she doing this to him?? He couldn't understand it... It felt terrible and unfair, and Masevar was hating every minute of it.  
  
That evening, Masevar reluctantly agreed to go out with some of his pals to the bar, hoping it might take his mind off of Aleena or something. It didn't. While Buckthorne and Tyler played a round at the pool table, he, Charles and Bullseye sat at a table. Masevar miserably slouched his head in his arms, on the table surface, staring off distantly at nothing. The blue hedgehog looked at him, with concern. "Hey Masevar... you okay?" The red hedgehog groggily lifted up his face. "Eh?" Oh... yeah... I'm fine," he murmured. Charles certainly didn't look convinced. Neither was their warthog friend. Bullseye pushed a glass over to Masevar. "-Yo Masey... here... have some 'morphine' for the pain." The young Prince looked blankly at it. Then he picked it up, and without a second thought, he swiftly chugged it down all the way, even though it wasn't exactly a shotglass. A cringing look came over Masevar face, but he shook it off, with a cough, and a few grunts. Bullseye looked impressed. "-Holy!" Look at you, go!" If you weren't supposed to be sober, I'd challenge ya for a round of shots!" he grinned. At the remembrance of this, his friend groaned, and put his head back on the table. The warthog looked on, thoughtfully. "Hmm... doesn't look like that did ya any good... want another?" The hedgehog shook his head. "-No... I better quit while I'm ahead." Bullseye's eyebrows twitched. "-What?" How's anyone gonna know anyways?" They gonna do a blood test on ya, as soon as you get home, or what?" Masevar sighed, and ran his hand over his face. "-No... but I think I've put my mother through enough, already." Bullseye nodded, understandingly. "-Ah." Okay then... suit yourself, tiger." Charles nodded as well, in turn, to show his understanding. Only a few minutes later, the Prince groaned outloud, "-Oh screw this shit," and rose to his feet. His warthog friend cast a quizzical look. "-What you sayin' there, Masevar?" Masevar absentmindedly waved a hand at him. "I gotta go throw up," he said, with a pained quietness in his voice, and walked off numbly, towards the bathroom. The two watched him go. Charles was actually a bit relieved for the break. He turned to Bullseye. "-Gosh... would you just LOOK at him??" the hedgehog said, shaking his head, empathetically. Bullseye looked at him blankly. "-Huh?" What am I lookin at?" Charles gave an exasperated look. "-Masevar!" The light went on in Bullseye's head. "-Ooooh!" Him!" Aaaahh... I see now." Yeah, Masevar." ...Ummm... what about him?" Charles rolled his eyes back, and put a hand over his head, sighing. There was no question about it, sometimes Bullseye could be such a dimwitted dumbfuck. WHY he found it SO damn hard to spare just a FEW minutes of his time, to listen to what people had to say, was beyond Charles. It was certainly annoying... especially at the present moment. Thankfully, not being an impatient sort or easy to anger, the hedgehog simply explained, "-About this whole thing with him and Aleena!" Bullseye rolled his eyes, and snorted, "-Oh for cripes sake... this AGAIN??" Charles gave him a stern look. "-Yes, THIS again... in case you haven't noticed Bullseye, it's still a major issue here." The warthog raised an eyelid, lazily. "-How so?" "Well it's still affecting the main people." "-Who are?" "-THEM!" yelped Charles, speaking of Masevar and Aleena. "Who do you THINK??" Bullseye grumbled, and averted his eyes in another direction. His hedgehog friend took little notice of this, and kept talking. "Honestly Bullseye, like I said, just LOOK at Masevar!" He's no better, or heck, maybe even WORSE than he was when Aleena had just broken up with him!" It's been going on for the last two days... see... Masevar's ran into Aleena, about four times." Three times, she didn't even talk, wave or anything to him... she just walked right on by, turned around, or pretended she didn't even SEE him there!" And the one time she DID actually stop to talk, she was totally rude, and completely blew him off!" Cripes... I feel so 'torn' here!" Part of me sides with Aleena, since she's my sister, and I care, and I know she's just doing this, for a perfectly good reason." But another part of me wants to just SCOLD her for treating Masevar like this!" It's just AWFUL!" I mean... we've gotta DO something for the poor guy here!" Try to talk to him... cheer him up... just 'something'!" You know what I'm saying, Bullseye?" There was no response. "-Errm.. Bullseye?" Bullseye wasn't listening to him, however. His attention was now focused on a beautiful female tawny-furred rabbit several tables away, who seemed to be making eyes at him. The young warthog smirked casually, and slowly raised his eyebrows, showing her that she had his attention. She smiled, bashfully, playing with her hair, stroking back the long curls. Bullseye gave her the 'stare', in which he smiled that 'lady-killer' grin, and darted his eyebrows up a little, making his own 'eyes' back at her, with a slight nod in her direction. Charles stared at him for a second, not knowing what he was doing. "-Bullseye?" What are you-" He looked in the same direction his friend was, which was all he basically needed. The hedgehog rolled his eyes at the sight. "-Oh geez... should've known." Bullseye's eyes were still firmly locked on the girl. He muttered, contently, "-Dang... now THAT's what I'm talking about!" Charles sighed, in a tinge of disgust and disappointment. "-Seriously.. I feel SORRY for her already!" Bullseye replied, blankly, "-Yeah... sounds like a good plan you got there Charles... but it looks like I'm gonna have to take a 'raincheck' on this." Think you can handle it on your own, maybe?" His friend shrugged, "-Sure... whatever." "-Great!" Thanks a lot, Chuck!" I owe ya one." "-Yuh-huh," murmured Charles, not caring, really. The warthog gave him a pat on the shoulder. "-Well then, since that's all taken care of... I'm gonna go make a new 'friend', if you know what I mean!" I'll seeya later, Charlie." "-Buh bye, Bullsy," mumbled the hedgehog, as he watched Bullseye walk over, meeting up with the girl. Charles just shook his head.   
  
After his ordeal in the bathroom stall, Masevar staggered out, and wandered back to the table, where Charles was sitting alone. He plopped down into his seat, and chugged down a glass of water. His friend sighed. Masevar had been practically drowning himself in water, all night, since he was supposed to be on 'probation'. It WAS better than him guzzling on booze and getting liquored up again, Charles had to admit... but still... THIS much water somehow just COULDN'T be good... The blue hedgehog finally dared to speak. "-Welcome back, buddy... you doing okay over there?" It took him a minute to snap out of it, but the Prince then slowly turned his head in Charles' direction. "-Oh... yeah... I'm.. oookay," he muttered, dazedly. "Oh... really?" You sure, Masevar?" questioned Charles, to make certain. Masevar's ears lowered. "-Actually... I lied." His friend raised an eyebrow. "-How so?" The red hedgehog sighed deeply. "-Well... I... just..." he stammered, not being able to finish. The blue hedgehog looked at him. "-Yeah-huh?" ...Come on, Masevar... don't be shy to say what." What is it?" That's when Masevar's face just kind of squinted up, all funny, and then... he did a very peculiar thing. Out of nowhere, he just quickly leaned over to Charles, threw his arms around him, and buried his face in his friend's chest. "-Hold me!" Masevar whimpered, in agony, wanting the comfort of practically ANYONE at this point. Charles was even MORE taken aback, when his friend then started to sob, like a child. *-Is there something in the water here??* the startled hedgehog wondered. He couldn't deny that even HE was a little creeped out here... but on the other hand... he couldn't just let poor Masevar suffer all alone. A true friend wouldn't let that happen. So he just let his depressed friend stick onto him, like saran wrap. "-Erm... okay then-" That's... this is good.. you're getting it all out." That's great for you... you just... get all those bitter feelings out." Charles tried to sound genuine... but was having a bit of difficulty. "-Ummm... maybe if it's not too much trouble... could you uh... pass me my drink?" I... kinda can't reach it, when you're-" his voice trailed off, not wanting to be rude. Masevar gave a sniffle, "-Oh... sure thing.." And still clinging on to his friend, he reached back, feeling around, until his hand fingered Charles' glass, which he clutched onto, and handed it over. "-Here... sorry about this, man-" he said, in a sad, tiny voice, sniffing. Charles took the glass, and replied, "-Thanks pal... and hey, don't say that... it's okay." Masevar choked up again, "-Nnoooo, it's NOT!" That got him wailing again, as he clung tightly back on Charles. His friend took a long swig of his drink, and just proceeded to be patient and understanding to him. He gently patted Masevar's back, as he continued to howl mournfully, while taking some sips and saying a few reassuring words in between. "It's okay, buddy... you're gonna be alright..." As he bawled onto Charles, Masevar then noticed nearby, two people staring at them, gawking as if they were freaks or something. Angered, Masevar lifted his head up, tear stained and furious. "WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?!?!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, at them. The two Mobians jumped in their seats, startled and shocked. "-Huh??" What... you think we're GAY or something?!?" the hedgehog hollered on. "GODDAMNIT AND SCREW YOU TOO!" NOW FUCK OFF!!" Without a moments hesitation, they quickly scrambled out of their seats, and flung out the door. Charles was sitting there, stunned at his friend's rather astounding outburst. "-Masevar..?" "-WHAT?!!" snapped the Prince, then realized who it was, and repeated more softly, "-I... I mean, what?" The blue hedgehog swallowed, "-Ummm... I think that was a little harsh... I mean.. I KNOW they were being rather rude by staring and all... but THAT little outburst was a little... y'know?" Masevar's ears lowered. "-Yeah... you're right..." I'm really sorry you had to see that... it's just... I'm feeling so... and they were like... y'know?" Charles slowly nodded. "-I guess so," he agreed. "-I'm sorry too... tonight's been a real bummer, huh?" Masevar gave a nod, in turn. "Yeah... it kinda has." His eyes strayed to something on Charles's vest. "-Awww crud!" he groaned. His friend's bushy eyebrows raised. "What?" What is it?" Face flushed hot red with embarrassment, Masevar motioned, "-Your vest... I... I got 'something' on it." Charles looked at his clothes. There was a noticeable wet stain on it. Knowing that this had been the place, where Masevar had been howling into, he looked back to his friend. "-Ermm... is that what I think it is?" Masevar groaned louder, and slapped his face into his palms. "-Yeaah... aww man!" I'm so sorry Charles... I didn't mean to get that crap on ya..." Argh!" I'm such an IDIOT!" Charles tried to keep his friend calm. "Hey, hey, Masevar, it's okay!" Just settle down, it's alright, honest!" I'm not mad!" But... could you just do me ONE favour?" Masevar agreed, "Totally, whatever you want!" What??" Charles looked at his vest, ruefully. "-Could you maybe hand me a tissue or something?" I think it's still pretty... 'moist'." His friend immediately snatched a wad of napkins, and gave them to Charles. "-Here ya go... I really AM sorry, man..." Charles took them, and started to wipe at his vest. "-I told ya, Masevar.. it's O-K!" he insisted. "It was just an accident." I know you didn't mean to do it." The red hedgehog didn't look too convinced. "-You know what... I'm just being a troublesome nuisance in here." He rose to his feet. Charles looked quickly to him. "-Where're you going, Masevar?" The Prince shrugged. "-Ah... outside, I guess... I just... wanna be alone for awhile." His companion closed his eyes, and gave a small sigh. "-Well... if that's what you want." Alright then." Masevar then turned in the other direction, and walked around to the back. 


	5. Rantings And Ramble Of Wolfe

It was gloomy and dim outside, lit by the poor neon light bulbs and the nearly full moon up above. The air was humid and sticky thick. The young Hedgehog Prince, with a remorseful sigh, lowered himself onto the walkway curb. As he put his feet onto the ground, he heard a strange sound under his right foot. He slowly turned his direction down to it. There his foot sat in a small, but sure enough, puddle. Masevar moaned, exasperatedly. He slowly shuffled to the left, moving his shoe out of the cold water. *-Can't I EVER catch a break, here??* he thought. It felt like he was right back where he'd started, over a week earlier. And yes, it sucked just as big time as before. The young hedgehog leaned back, and looked up at the moon. It was shining brightly and beautifully, on the clear night. Masevar however, slightly scowled. It was like the damn thing was beaming at him, mockingly, snickering at his misery. Annoyed, he lowered his head, at turned back to the puddle of water, to his right. He could see his reflection, in the still surface. Still, it stood, no movement, no wind making tiny waves break. He reached down, and scooped up a small stone. With a quick flick of the wrist, he tossed it into the water. A few droplets splashed upwards, as the stone plunged in. Several ripples circled outwards, from their origin, swarming into each other, twirling and spilling about. Masevar blankly watched, seeing his reflection go blurry and splitting into pieces. For a moment, he closed his eyes, relaxing in a somewhat ease. When he opened them again, and looked back at the water, he was surprised to see a reflection... that WASN'T his. His eyes widened, and mouth gawked. It was... Aleena! He swiftly looked behind him, but she wasn't there. When he looked back again, the reflection was still there, however. Confused, Masevar blinked madly at it. How he was seeing that, he didn't know. *-I must be having a nervous breakdown or a mental hallucination...* Nonetheless, he kept looking at Aleena's reflection, as it seemed to offer him some comfort. Just then, on the moldy speakers outside, under the water drainage, a song was starting to play. Masevar rolled his eyes, in the irony of it, but just laid his head, on his propped up knees, continuing to glance at the supposed face in the water, and kept his ears open, listening to the song's starting guitar solo...  
  
"-Everyday just seems so long,  
  
Every minute that I'm here, without you,  
  
Will tomorrow ever come?  
  
Will I ever get the chance to feel you?"  
  
"I need you, so much..."  
  
"You're out of reach,  
  
You're out of reach, but you're so close,  
  
You're out of reach,  
  
You're out of reach, but you're so close,  
  
You're out of reach,  
  
You're out of reach, but you're so close,  
  
I hear you call, I feel you fall,  
  
But you're out of reach"  
  
"Another rumor I can't hide,  
  
Another night without you here, beside me,  
  
'Cuz I don't want to fake it,  
  
I'm just trying to make it real"  
  
"I need you, so much..."  
  
"You're out of reach,  
  
You're out of reach, but you're so close,  
  
You're out of reach,  
  
You're out of reach, but you're so close,  
  
You're out of reach,  
  
You're out of reach, but you're so close,  
  
I hear you call, I feel you fall,  
  
But you're out of reach"  
  
"I need you, so much..."  
  
"You're out of reach,  
  
You're out of reach, but you're so close,  
  
You're out of reach,  
  
You're out of reach, but you're so close,  
  
You're out of reach,  
  
You're out of reach, but you're so close,  
  
I hear you call, I feel you fall,  
  
But you're out of reach..."  
  
"You're out of reach, but you're so close,  
  
You're out of reach, but you're so close,  
  
You're out of reach, but you're so close,  
  
You're out of reach, but you're so close,  
  
You're out of reach, but you're so close,  
  
You're out of reach, but you're so close,  
  
You're out of reach, but you're so close,  
  
You're out of reach, but you're so close..."  
  
Awhile later, Masevar was still sitting there, slightly dozed off. As he blinked his eye, when he looked to the water reflection that time, he saw a face again. But as he studied it, he realized it wasn't Aleena's. It was... a person with grey fur, black hair, white muzzle, and a... long pink scar running across his left eye... Masevar turned around, and this time, saw the reflection's person standing there. Buckthorne looked down at him, slightly smiling. "-Having a nice sleep, there?" Masevar rolled his eyes, and stretched. "-Yeah... sure I did." What you doin' out here?" The wolf smirked. "-Looking for you." All of the guys were startin' to get worried." The hedgehog lazily opened an eye. "-They 'were'?" ...Why?" "-Well, y'know... one minute you were there, next minute you weren't," explained Buckthorne. "-Plus... we all kinda saw that little... 'spaz attack' episode." Masevar blushed. "-Ah ha... I see." Figures." "So yeah... then you went off... and didn't come back, soooo... we all started scrapping the place, to find ya." Masevar sat up straight. "-Didn't Charles tell you?" I told him I was going outside..." Buckthorne scratched his neck and replied, "-That's the thing." He actually forgot that... big help, huh?" His friend snickered a little. "-Heh... yeah, no kiddin..." So how'd you figure out to find me here then?" Was it the "last place you looked"?" Buckthorne rubbed his hands together. "-That, and Charles finally had a memory trigger, and told me that you told him about going out back." Masevar nodded. "-Ah... so what about the others then?" An amused look came over Buckthorne's face. "-Dunno... probably still hunting for you, now that you mention it... and Charles is probably looking for them now." The hedgehog shook his head. "-Man... one big search party gone to hell." How great." Buckthorne shrugged, "-What to do, eh?" Well... maybe we should just stay in one place, then." They'll find us eventually, that way." Masevar agreed, boredly, "-Kay." It's not like I have anywhere BETTER to go, anyways." His tone made Buckthorne wonder. The wolf raised a brow. "-You okay, Masevar?" "-Yeah, I'm-" the Prince started, but never finished. He sighed and changed his mind. "-Oh who am I kidding... no, I'm not... as usual." Buckthorne crossed his arms, and leaned against the hard wall. "-Ah... I kinda had a feeling." Masevar cast a sidelong glance. "-Is it 'that' obvious, Buckthorne?" His wolf friend lifted his shoulders. "-A little, I suppose... but hey, I'm not blaming ya or nothing... you've got a 'right', I think." The red hedgehog mumbled, "-Yeah... sure." Buckthorne cocked his head to the side. "...You really loved her... didn't you?" Staring at his feet, Masevar corrected, "-I STILL love her..." I just... I can't get her out of my mind, Buckthorne... she means so much to me... I care about her." She's like... I mean... I've never been closer to anyone, like I have to her... except my parents, maybe." At the mention of this, a strange look passed over Buckthorne's face. He kind of turned his head, a little, staring off, thinking. Then he slowly reached up... and ran his finger against the long scar line, over his eye... "-I hear ya," he spoke quietly, just enough for Masevar to hear. The hedgehog turned around. "-You.. you do?" The wolf turned his gaze back to his friend. "-I just... had like a 'brain wave' or something... and now... what you said... just totally made sense... and even more... I know 'exactly' how you feel." Masevar blinked. "-Really?" Buckthorne came over, and took a seat next to him, on the curb, and continued on, "-Look at this whole thing like this... it.. it's just like when your father died..." This baffled and confused the young Prince, and he was rather stunned that Buckthorne of all people would bring up such a subject... "-H... how so?" he dared to ask. The wolf looked at him mournfully and sympathetic. He replied, "-You're miserable, sad, and alone without him." You WISH you could bring him back, you WANT to bring him back, and you TRY to bring him back-" But you can't.. cuz he's GONE." -See?" Did he ever... Masevar was totally taken aback at this. It felt like a heavy weight had just been chucked onto his shoulders, bringing him downwards, into the dust. "-And here it is again... exact same thing with Aleena, pal." You're miserable, sad, and alone without her." You WISH you could bring her back, you WANT to bring her back, and you TRY as much as you damn well can, to bring her back!" But you CAN'T... cuz she's GONE too, Masevar." Buckthorne hung his head, pausing, taking it in, as hard as his friend was, except for a different reason... "-It's like... that's really 'it'... it's OVER." The 'closure'... lock down... bottom line... take your pick, type thing!" No... turning or taking back... it's already set into stone... just.. nothing left to do." What's... done is done." Just then, Buckthorne realized how he was ranting on and how depressing he was getting, and turned back over to Masevar, who was staring off, blankly into space, with a rather choked look on his face. "-Oh man-" croaked Buckthorne. "-Masevar... I... I'm sorry... I shouldn't have said that... I was-" The hedgehog snapped back into the present, and looked to his friend. "-Huh?" What is it?" The wolf hung his head, lower than his shoulders. "-I wasn't directing that towards you... not intentionally... I mean... the 'harshness' of it anyways." I was... having a bit of a 'morbid spell' there... I just... well you... mentioned 'parents', and I-" His voice trailed off, just as confused as Masevar. Luckily, the Prince understood him. Buckthorne had been talking partly about his own parents... he could see why. The poor guy... his parents' slaughter when he was a child, had left him scarred and skewed for life. And the finishing blow... his siblings' passing had wounded and silenced him. His family... all dead. They were the reason why Buckthorne was so silent, so angsty, so distant, so dramatic, so... Buckthorne. Like Bullseye, the young wolf was a difficult 'turtle' to encourage to pull his head out of his shell, so to speak. Masevar then felt foolish. What HE was going through, was "milk and cookies" compared to what Buckthorne had gone through.. He gently put a hand on the wolf's shoulder. "-Truth sucks... I know what ya mean, Buckthorne." ...I'm sorry too... I didn't mean to get you worked up too." His companion shook his muzzle. "-Nyah... it's not yer fault... I'm the one who dragged it in..." Anyways... what am I doing??" Look at me, I'm being all selfish, and taking the focus away from you!" An expression of amusement was upon Masevar's face. "-No way... it's alright... who needs to dwell on it anyways?" It's MY problem, not yours, buddy... I'll be fine." But Buckthorne was persistent. He didn't like his friends being unhappy... he wanted to help cheer Masevar up, in some way, especially after talking to him in that super-depressant mode of his.. but how?? He thought hard. "-Hey... it's not so bad for you, Masevar... at least... in THIS situation, the problem can be fixed, in some form." Masevar showed a slight interest at this assumption. "-Oh really?" "-Yeah, totally!" insisted Buckthorne. "-I mean... Aleena's not the 'only' girl you'll ever love, right?" His hedgehog friend breathed out. "-I dunno... it 'feels' like she will be.. but... I 'guess' who can tell, right?" Given the advantage, the wolf encouraged him on. "-Exactly!" I mean... sure, she may 'seem' like the only girl for you right now... but hey... look at what a few years can do... people change... things happen." Who knows?" He tried to give Masevar an assuring smile, and put his arm around Masevar's shoulder, in a friendly/brotherly way. "-Come on, buddy... I bet in no time, you'll find that someone else, who's totally perfect for ya... I mean it.. you will." You're still young here, ain't ya?" It's not like we're living in medieval times, where people were marrying at the ages of fourteen to sixteen, and shit!" You've still got years to roam, and age to ripen." Whadda ya say, pal?" Somehow, a tiny smile formed upon the hedgehog's lips. "-Well... I 'guess' you have a point there, Buckthorne..." he agreed. "I DO still have over seven years left to find "the one"-" "-See?" There ya go!" Buckthorne supported. "You're gonna be fine... and let's face it... it's not like you're gonna have 'trouble' either, finding any 'willing' ladies!" Masevar rolled his eyes. "-Yeah... 'gold diggers' or whatnot, without any geniunance, just wanting to become Queen," he grumbled. "Nu uh!" Not to YOU!" Come on... you're a great guy, Masevar!" I mean.. look how you treated Aleena... you were respectful, devoted, loyal, courteous, and everything!" Girls LOVE that!" And you do it with EASE!" Believe me... you're all 'set' here!" exclaimed his friend. "And even more.. LOOK at you!" You're GORGEOUS!" YOU are a beautiful man!" A little taken aback at this comment, Masevar stuttered, "-Umm.. 'thanks'?" ...I think-" Buckthorne insisted further. "-You ARE!" Seriously... you my friend, are one of the 'man-pretty' people... I mean... if 'I' was a girl... damn!" I'd be all over ya, like-" He snapped his fingers and whistled. Now his hedgehog friend was more than just a 'little' creeped out... "-You know what... I need a walk!" Masevar gulped nervously, scrambling up to his feet. The wolf arose to his feet as well, as his friend slowly took a few steps away. "-Oh yeeeah!" Buckthorne called. "-That's what I'm talkin' about!" Back that ass up!" Wooooot!" Masevar froze on the stop, at the news that his companion was watching his rear. *What the FUCK is he doing??* he thought, wildly, as he heard the wolf jeer out some more. "-You'sa sexay beast!" Ow ow OWWWWW!!" Crazily, Buckthorne threw back his head, and emitted several more long, shrill howls. Bewildered, turning around, Masevar remarked, "-Y'know.. you sound more like a coyote than a wolf, there." His friend smirked, "-Really... well.. at least I don't LOOK like one!" he teased, referring to the rather odd looks of that particular species. The hedgehog shook his head. "-So let me get this straight... you're trying to make me feel better... by pretending you're 'GAY'??" Buckthorne blinked twice, then shrugged, with a grin, "-It 'worked', didn't it?" Masevar stared for minute, then a smirk broke out and he chuckled, "-Sad as it is... I think it kinda did." "Only 'kinda'??" questioned his wolf friend, sounding a bit disappointed. "Hmm... well let me think then..." The Prince gave him a screwy look. "-Kaaaay..." Then, Buckthorne said the most non-Buckthorne thing to say, ever... "-You know what?" You quit your 'bitchin', get in the kitchen, and bake me some pie!" Masevar's eyes widened, and he couldn't stop himself in time. In seconds, he was holding his sides, aching from the hysterical laughter. Buckthorne shuffled shyly, looking the slightest bit pleased with himself. "-Ah, who am I kidding?" I don't like pie, anyways." Blinking through his teary eyes, and catching some breath back, Masevar gasped out, "Really?" You don't like pie?" The wolf shrugged. "-Ehh... it's alright... but I'm kinda more partial to cake." The hedgehog sniggered. "-Cake.. yeah... COFFEE cake!" he jested, referring to Buckthorne's coffee 'addiction', as it were. They all liked to joke, that if their wolf friend didn't get his morning drink everday, he'd either lash out at everyone like a psychopath or drop dead fast asleep on his desk. Buckthorne's cheeks tinged scarlet, and snorted, "-Aww... cheap shot!" He gave Masevar a playful slug in the shoulder. "-Hey!" yelped his friend, trying to slug him back. But the young wolf dodged, and made a break for it. "-Come and GET it!" he taunted, as Masevar chased after him. Sure, it may have seemed childish play... but that 'childish play' got them both through the last part of the night, and had even... gotten Masevar's mind off of Aleena, for the first time in days. 


	6. Whats Up With THIS?

It was lunchbreak, at the highschool. Half of the kids and staff were out of the schoolgrounds, having taken their friends out in their cars, and gone out for lunches, or walked down to the fields or other loungeable areas. Others were grouped into the cafeteria, hallways, and library. Outside, around the school walls, a few enjoyed the sunshine. In a secluded corner, one of those people, happened to be none other than young Tyler Mullins. The lynx was sitting on a sturdy crate, reading over a textbook and some sheets. Usually, he would be in the cafeteria, with his group of friends... but today, he just felt 'cold' inside the school... it was strange, considering it was average temperature, not hot or cold. So he was outside, trying to warm up in the glowing rays of heat. Also, he had a chemistry test for the last class of the day, to do some last studying for, and he knew that his friends all talking and goofing off around him, wouldn't help him concentrate... so he thought he'd made a wise decision. He crunched on a large carrot stick, as he stared at the mind-numbing information, and sighed to himself. *-Well... at least it's not BIOLOGY!* he assured himself. Biology was his most dreaded science course, for many reasons... A few would be... one... it involved certain fields that Tyler wished he could steer FAR from... two... it was his poorest grade class... and three... because of how his father Sir Urquhart kept 'preaching' about it. He kept telling his son, "-Tyler, if you're going to carry on our family position, you've GOT to pull yourself together!" Biology is one of the most IMPORTANT classes you can take, in preparation for this!" What Urquhart didn't know was, that Tyler didn't WANT to carry on the "family position". Surprisingly enough, he was actually VERY twitchy and uneasy, when it came to "internal" matters. For as long as he could remember, his father used to get him to assist or observe when he was doing something. And every single time, Tyler could remember taking just ONE look at the blood, wound, or whatever, and end up either out cold, on the floor, or throwing up like a cocker spaniel. He couldn't help it... that's just how his brain reacted to the situation. He would've given almost anything to change that... mostly because, certain times, he felt like he was letting his father down. Before him, there had been three generations of Royal physicians. His father, Sir Urquhart, his grandfather, Sir Theophilus, and great-grandfather, Sir Archelaus. How Tyler himself fit into their family tree, he didn't understand. It just didn't make any sense. He felt like such a throwback, a misfit, a real screwball, sometimes... Just then, his thoughts were interrupted, by a door banging open, nearby, and slamming shut. The lynx looked up to see young Vera Prower rush out. The distressed vixen threw her books and bag to the ground, and leaned against the wall, putting her face in her hands. She was obviously crying. WHY she was, was not totally evident... Slightly glad for the excuse to stop studying, Tyler slowly shut his book. Vera hadn't noticed him yet. For a moment he wondered if he should just keep his mouth shut. After all... girls in an emotional state wasn't a very 'safe' place to get into... But then again, Vera was Lewis's sister, Rockavar's (ex) girlfriend, and his friend. He then decided to try and help her. "-Hey... Vera." The vixen lowered her hands, from her fresh teary eyes, to see Tyler sitting there. She immediately looked rather embarrassed that he was seeing her like this. "-Oh!" ..Tyler-" she gasped. In vain, she tried to wipe her eyes dry, hoping he hadn't seen. "-I... I didn't know you were here... I'm sorry for-" "-Nonono, it's okay, Ver... you didn't do anything wrong," Tyler insisted. Vera wrapped her arms around herself, blushing and slightly sniffling. "-I'm sorry, nonetheless." The lynx passed his tongue over his lips. He looked at her just standing there, looking all lost and forlorn, and finally, he just broke. "-Hey... you wanna... sit?" He motioned next to him, on the crate. Vera blushed. "-Ermm.. well... no, I couldn't-" she reluctantly considered. Tyler moved over a bit. "-Yeah you can... it's okay... don't be shy." It's just 'me'." ..Come on... I won't bite ya," he promised. The vixen slightly smiled, and at last, gave in. She slowly took a seat beside him. "-Thanks." "-No prob," said Tyler. For a moment or two, they remained in a deafening silence. At last, being the extremely curious person he was, Tyler asked, "-Are you okay?" Vera looked aback at the question. "-Yeah... I'm fine," she insisted. "-Why do you ask?" The lynx rubbed his neck, uneasily. "-Well... y'know... you were all... 'that'... a minute ago... and I was just wondering... if there was something wrong?" The vixen paused, not sure of how to respond to him. "-I... well... umm-" she started, but then lost her nerve. "-It's nothing." Tyler looked at her. "-Vera... I know I'm usually the "talky-won't-shut-up" one... but I can listen too... if you've got something bothering ya.. you can tell me." She absentmindedly twisted a lock of hair, considering the matter. *-Should I tell him?"* Perhaps it WOULD be better, to get it out, to someone-*, she thought. "-But I-" She then looked straight at him. His ocean deep eyes showed genuinuance, compassion, and sincerity. Not only that, but he was her friend... she then KNEW... she could trust him. "-Alright... I'll... I'll tell you what I can," she agreed. Tyler gave her a respectful nod. "-I'm all ears, Vera." Vera took a deep breath, and started to explain. "-It's... it's just these last few days... I've been... running into... into... Rockavar," she forced herself, to speak his name. "-And I... well you know how I'm not supposed to be seeing him... I'm TRYING to keep away from him... I mean... I need some 'restraint' here, if I'm going to 'get over' him!" Tyler nodded, understandingly, as she continued, "-But he... he just keeps TRYING to find me... and it usually works!" She gave a remorseful sniffle. "-He wants to sit and talk with me... and I just CAN'T!" Every second, I'm just dreading the next words that'll come out of my mouth... because I KNOW I'm gonna say something horrible to him!" I'm sitting there, thinking, *Oh Rockavar, you big lug, why do you make me say these awful things to you and HURT you like this??*!" I HAVE to keep blowing him off, if I expect to keep him at a 'distance'!" And at the same time, it's tearing me inside out, at the terribleness of it all!" This just ISN'T me!!" And now... I think I can honestly say... that I'm on the verge of a nervous 'breakdown'!" howled Vera, bursting into new tears. Tyler felt awful, just looking at her, like this. Before he knew what he was doing, his arm was around her back, and a hand on her shoulder. "-Nooo... don't say that Vera... that's not true," he insisted. Vera gulped, gasping out, "-God, I'm such an IDIOT!" Everything's such a horrible MESS... and it's all my fault!" Getting even more worked up badly, Vera suddenly 'threw' herself at the lynx, clinging tightly to his shoulders, sobbing wildly. Tyler gulped and thought to himself, *Man... why do girls always gotta be so 'huggy'??* However, he then just gave in, and put his hand back on her shoulder, gently stroking her hair. He soothingly spoke words of reassurance, that it wasn't her fault, everything would be okay, she'd be alright. And in 'such' a way, Vera meekly looked at him tearfully, yet hopeful, and said, "-You... you really think so?" Tyler nodded, "-Of course!" I mean... look at you!" How could you NOT be okay?" You're... amazing, Vera." Vera softly smiled. "-Tyler... I... I'm speechless." I mean... thank you!" You are just... you're... 'great'." Great, and just so... sweet!" Then, a different look came over Vera, who continued, "-I... I can't believe I never noticed that... before." Tyler's mouth slightly dropped. *-Wait a sec... what's with that 'look' and voice 'tone'?? She's not trying to.... IS she?? ...Honestly... WHERE is she GOING with that??* The young lynx's instinct was correct. For then, it happened. Vera, with her arms still around Tyler's shoulders, slowly leaned closer to his face, closed her eyes... and pressed her lips against his mouth... KISSING him. If the young vixen hadn't been so into the 'moment', she would've noticed how 'rigid' and stiff in muscle he'd gone, and that while they were kissing, his eyes were wide OPEN with utter shock and bewilderedment. When she finally stopped, Tyler was a trifle paler in the face, and his eyes less wide-eyed. Vera beamed at him, with content. "-Thank you again, Tyler," she said softly. "See you." Then she got up, gathered her things, and was gone. As soon as Vera disappeared, naturally, Tyler did the thing he was always good at in reaction to an awkward situation like that. He swiftly keeled over, passing out cold. He didn't come to, until the bell rang, ending lunch. He woozily stirred, then realizing he'd be late if he didn't hurry, he snatched up his stuff, and sprinted off towards the gymnasium.   
  
  
  
Later, in gym class, during a basketball game, he was still thinking about his recent experience. Unfortunately for him, at that moment he was lost in thought, a team mate chose to pass him the ball. With Tyler not paying attention to catch it, the ball whacked him in the head. He yelped in pain out, and fell to the ground. Everyone immediately rushed over to his aid. "Tyler!" "Are you ok?" "Where does it hurt?" "You alright man?" "Can you see straight?" "How many fingers am I holding up?" they all spoke at once, trying to help. Tyler groaned, holding the throbbing side of his head. "-I'm fine, I'm ok... owww... it's just my head." The gym teacher, Coach Sparks, a large male German Shepard, said, "-That was quite a blow you took there, son." Maybe you should get checked to make sure you don't have a concussion." "-No, that's ok, Coach... I'll be alright," his student insisted. The teacher, twisted his lip, considering the matter. "Well... if you say so, Mullins." But I insist that you at least take a fifteen minute break on the sides, to recover." "-Okay," agreed Tyler. Coach Sparks hauled the shaking lynx up to his feet, and gave a reassuring pat on the back. "You've got some brute strength in ya, kid, if I say so myself." Tyler gave a small smile, to show his thanks, and then asked, "-Could I quick go to the bathroom, sir?" The coach nodded, "Go right ahead, Mullins." Take your time." "-Thanks," responded Tyler, and walked off. His friends watched as he left. Bullseye shook his head. "-Man!" Now I KNOW something's eating him." Michael scratched his head. "I don't get it..." Was it something HE did, or WE did, I mean what's going on?" Buckthorne shrugged. "Who KNOWS?" Aaron set his jaw. "-I don't know about YOU guys, but I'm gonna go find out... he's my best friend, and I for one, wanna help him out, if he needs it!" With that said, he started off in towards the changeroom. It took a second for the others to follow him. "Hey, Aaron wait up!" "Whoa, hold a sec!" "Yo, no WAY you guys are leaving ME behind!"  
  
In the changeroom, Tyler dazedly stumbled over to a mirror. He blankly stared at himself for several seconds. Then he went into a washroom stall, and closed the door behind. Tyler numbly kneeled down, over the toilet seat. He gripped the edges, and looked at his reflection in the murky, contaminated water in the bowl, for a minute or two. Then, out of nowhere, it just happened. In a quick burst, Tyler threw up. 


	7. Now This CANT Be Right!

The four guys entered the changeroom. They looked around, for their friend. "-Tyler?" said Aaron outloud. The moment he said this, barely an instant after, they all heard a loud retching sound, from the toilet stalls. Everyone exchanged bewildered glances, of confusement and disgust. Just as they walked into the washroom area, Tyler walked uneasily out of his stall. He leaned on the sink counters, and stuck his head under a tap, filling his mouth with water. He swished it around in his mouth for awhile, trying to get the vomit taste out of his mouth. After he spat it out, he looked up, and finally noticed his friends were there, staring at him. "-Whoa!" he yelped out, jumping back. "Cripes!" Where'd you all come from??" Naturally the outspoken one, Bullseye commented, "-Sounds like we could ask you the same thing, Ty." Tyler gave a nervous gulp. "-Wh... what do you mean??" His warthog friend cocked an eyebrow, thoughtfully. "-Well... let's see... hmmm... first you're late for gym, because you say you 'passed out'?" Then you're all 'weird' and 'quiet' for the longest time." Next you 'zone out' during the basketball game, and get a ball bashed into your head." And then, last but not least, the grand finale... you come into here, and 'blow chunks'!" Correct me if I'm wrong but... did I MISS something along those lines??" The lynx blinked once, then shut his eyes, put a hand to his head, and kind of turned away, with a sigh, as Bullseye ranted on, "-Honestly!" What is UP with that shit, man?" Just what the fuck are ya... 'PREGNANT' or something??" Michael finally stepped forward, and pulled the warthog's shoulder. "-Hey come on Bullseye, cut him a little slack!" The guy just got slammed in the head, and 'upchucked' his guts out!" Quit being so harsh, man!" Not fond of being given orders, even by friends, Bullseye was about to snipe a remark back, when Tyler said, "-Nevermind Mikey... it's okay." He... has a point I suppose." The fox gave his warthog comrade a wary look, then slowly stepped back, to Tyler's request. The warthog lowered his gaze, for a minute, then said, "-Oh alright... I'll admit it... that was 'harsh'." Sorry, Tyler." The lynx insisted, "-Nyah.. it's alright, Bullsy." I guess I 'am' being a little... ummm... well-" He wasn't quite sure what to say next. "-Secretive?" Buckthorne suggested. "-Yeah... that's it," agreed Tyler. "Thanks Buckthorne." The wolf nodded, and resumed his observing position in the conversation. Bullseye blinked. "'Secretive'??" Hmm... I was gonna say 'jackass', but... I guess that works too." The others exchanged brief glances. Typical Bullseye. Aaron rolled his eyes. "-Riiight... and moving merrily along!" The warthog took the hint. "-Oh... right..." Well, okay... so why don't you tell us what's happening here, then?" As soon as the words "-what's happening-" reached Tyler's ears, some bizarre spark of panic, triggered in his brain. Without thinking twice, he yelped out, "-It's nothing!!" I swear!" There's nothing happening between 'us'!!" Everyone looked at him. "'Us'??" they all said. Tyler realized the mistake he had just made, and paled. "Oh no... I didn't just say that outloud??" Oh crap... I didn't mean that!!" Bullseye snorted. "-Like hell ya didn't!" Just who the heck is this 'other person', Tyler?" "No one..." the lynx gulped, trying to escape, in desperate vain. Michael's eyes widened, in a thought. "-Hey... does this mean..." Tyler looked at him. "-Huh?" What does what mean??" Buckthorne said, "-Yeah... what he said." "-Whaaa?" What's the haps here?" questioned Aaron, just as confused. "-Well cough it up already!" urged Bullseye. To their surprise, a rather smug, amused look crossed the fox's features. "-It's so obvious!" I can't believe I didn't think of it in the first place!" "-Think of WHAT?!?" everyone yelled in unison. "-Tyler 'likes' someone!" Michael exclaimed. Tyler's cheeks flushed a beet red before he could get a hold of himself. "-Say WHAT??" he stammered. Michael pointed out, "See!" Look at his face!" He's blushing all over!" The lynx shook his head widly, in protest. "No way guys... you got it all wrong-!" Aaron smirked, "-I dunno Ty... I'm kinda thinking that Mikey has a point here-" I mean... you ARE acting a little funny, lately..." "-Exactly!" added Bullseye. "I mean.. just look at ya!" You're all nervous, sweaty, weak in the knees, and being weird?" I think you DO like someone!" Buckthorne thought outloud, mischievously, "-The question is... 'whom' would she be?" "-Yeah!" What he said!" the warthog said, echoing the wolf's statement. They all looked at the lynx, expectantly. Tyler swallowed dryly, wiping his sweaty forehead. *How am I supposed to get outta this NOW??* He knew the answer to his own question, ironically. He just didn't want to believe it. He knew there was certainly no way out of the sticky mess he'd gotten himself stuck into. He had no other choice. He HAD to tell them the truth, unless he wanted to be teased about having a crush on someone or worse, to the death. Tyler sighed outloud. "-Okay... you wanna know the truth??" No, I DON'T just 'like' someone... it's... much worse than that." They were all silent, in thought for a moment. Bullseye then tried a guess of his own. "-You had sex with her sister, instead?" Everyone slowly turned towards Bullseye, gawking. "-WHAT?!?" the warthog grumbled. "It could happen!" The lynx asked, "-Yeah... but to 'me'??" Bullseye spoke thoughtfully, "-Oh... good point." And in a way, that it made Tyler feel smaller. Tyler muttered, "-Oh gee... you couldn't 'emphasize that more, could ya?" "-Oh come on Ty, I didn't mean it like that," Bullseye sniffed. "All I meant was... you know... there's YOU... and... here's ME." "-And 'nuff said," Buckthorne finished for him. "-You're telling me..." Aaron mumbled. "-So Tyler... what could be 'much worse' than that?" Tyler scratched at his arm, nervously. "-Well... here's the thing... if I tell you guys... you gotta promise me something." Michael asked, "-What for?" "-Believe me, Mike... you'll see why in a minute." Now do you all 'swear'??" The guys thought the matter over, then, as their curiousity was driving them to the brink, they all agreed they wouldn't breathe it to anyone. "Alright then... here we go... but remember guys... keep an.... 'open mind', as it were." They nodded eagerly, waiting for him to start. "-So yeah... it was lunchtime earlier... I guess ya'll noticed I wasn't there in the cafeteria?" Bullseye commented, "-Yeah... even I kinda missed your loud mouth, there." The lynx blinked once, and continued, "-Right... I was outside, around the back, trying to study for that chemistry test I have next block... ya don't believe me, ask Lewis." *How ironic!* thought Tyler, at his mention of Vera's twin brother. Aaron nodded, "We believe ya." It's okay man." "-Kay... yeah... and I was just looking over those stupid sheets and tables, when... someone came out the backdoor." They were all hanging onto his words now. The moment of truth had come. "-It... was Vera." There was silence. Finally, Michael spoke, "-Vera?" As in... Vera Prower?" A.K.A. Lewis's little sister??" Tyler slowly nodded, "Yup." "-Whoah... I never thought I'd have to say this, but... Tyler you just might wanna be careful at who you make eyes at, here!" Bullseye exclaimed. "I mean... Vera means Lewis, and Lewis means MAJOR trouble for anyone who goes 'groping' her... Rockavar can back me up here-" Hey wait... Rockavar!" Oh god, Tyler... you've really gotten yourself into a screwed up situation here... not ONLY will Lewis crush you like a bug... Rockavar will more than likely help him pulverize your ass!" I mean... he just got over that huge relationship with her, and he's still trippin'... oh my god, he's going to KILL you... you're stealing his woman... oh shit." The lynx was now absolutely freaked out. "-WHAT??" Dude... you're not SERIOUS, right??" Oh god, please tell me you're not!!" The other exchanged wary glances. Bullseye rubbed the back of his neck, thinking. "-Errr... those exact words, Ty?" Tyler's mouth fell open, in horror. "...Oh my god... I'm gonna DIE, aren't I??" he wailed, dropping onto a bench seat, and put his head in his hands. Aaron walked over and patted his friend's shoulder. "-Hey come on, Tyler... maybe it won't be THAT bad..." Right guys?" "-Uhhhmmm..." Michael murmured, pulling his chin, uneasily. Buckthorne gulped, "-Weeeell..." Bullseye just looked up at the ceiling, whistling absentmindedly. The hedgehog blinked, numbly at his friends' useless help. He sighed. "-Oh screw it... you're right Tyler, you're gonna die," Aaron shrugged. Tyler groaned, pitifully, at the news he already knew. There was a moment of uncomfortable quiet, in the lockeroom, between the boys. At last, it was broken by none other than the warthog, who had by then stopped whistling. "-Huhmmm..." he murmured outloud, to himself. Michael rolled his eyes. "-Oh god... he's 'thinking'... let's all run away, while we still can!" he jested. Even though he was down in mood, Tyler's curiosity was still as insatiable as ever. "-What's so interesting, Bullsy?" "-Well... just wondering... what exactly did you and Vera 'do'?" Bullseye asked. The lynx had intended not to tell anyone this, but to his dismay, the moment he opened his mouth, his brains spilled out. "-Nothing... we just kissed." He then slapped a hand to his mouth, but it was far too late. Everyone was staring wide-eyed at him. "-You guys KISSED??" Tyler tried to cover it up. "-NO!" I didn't mean to say that outloud!" I was just 'thinking' it! I-" "-'Thinking it'?" echoed Bullseye. "You mean that didn't happen, but you 'wanted' it to?" "-Yes... I mean NO!" shrieked Tyler, frantically, landing himself into further hot water. His warthog friend cocked an eyebrow, suspiciously. "-Well... that could only mean two things... either that DID happen... or... it didn't happen, but you WANTED it to!" ...Now which one is it?" Tyler twitched and racked his brains desperately, trying to dodge this 'bullet', but no avail. "-I... err... ggggrrraaaaah!" Oh FINE!" Alright!" It DID happen!" But I did NOT want it, I swear to God!!" SHE'S the one who kissed me!" That's it!" Another silent spell took place. Once again, it was interrupted by Bullseye. "-Sooo... how WAS it?" he questioned, referring to the kiss. Tyler gave a blank look, and blinked. "..'What'??" "-Was it good?" Any... 'tongue' or something?" The lynx shot him a look of apallment. "-BULLSEYE!!" "WHAT??" Geez!" grumbled the warthog. "Y'know... for the 'blabbermouth' you are... your details sure SUCK, here!" Tyler glared, "-There are no details TO give!" Because NOTHING HAPPENED!" She kissed me!" That's all! It meant nothing!" It was a mistake!" End of story!" That's when a sudden thought came to Michael. "-You know... it's kinda... interesting," he thought, outloud. "-That would be?" Buckthorne spoke for all. Michael had an amused smirk on his face. "Tyler... and Vera... a couple." They all looked, stunned for a minute. Then they all burst out laughing. Tyler sighed, feeling dejected and two feet tall. "-Gee... thanks a bunch you guys... great way to kick me down, when I'm already neck deep!" "-Oh come on, Ty... you know we didn't mean it like that!" Aaron apologized. Bullseye added, "-Hey... if it makes you feel any better... I happen to think Mikey has a point!" I mean... who wouldn't want a gal like Vera?" Seriously... if 'I' had a chance to get with her... DAYAMN!" I'd wanna fuck her stupid!" Know what I'm sayin'?" I know you can't really tell with that dress she wears... but that girl is one fine piece of ass... yeah!" The others were shocked at Bullseye's confession. Tyler slowly said, "-Bullseye... think for a minute... just how BADLY Rockavar and Lewis would HURT you for that comment." The warthog gave a skeptical grunt. "-I know!" That's why I'd never try to make a pass at her." Buuut... if they were outta the picture... believe me... I'd be on that 'fiery little vixen' like a flame, baby." Aaron gave a snicker. "-Oh yeah?" I'll bet ya, even if Rock and Lou were outta the way... even YOU couldn't get her anyways." Bullseye raised an eyebrow. "-Oh 'yeah'?" "HELL ya!" said Aaron. "Did you like... just MEET Vera, man?" That girl would eat you up, and spit you out like-!" The hedgehog hocked a loogie and spat onto the floor, as a demonstration. "-Weeell.. maybe more better than that," he admitted, to the pitifulness of the saliva gob. "But yeah... you get the jist." Buckthorne looked to his best friend. "-I hate to say it... but he's right, Bullsy." You'd have a better chance at getting... Aleena, or someone!" The warthog looked disgusted at the idea. "-Are you kidding??" I wouldn't touch HER, even if I wanted to!" "-How come?" Buckthorne wanted to know, as did the other three listening. Bullseye stared at them, incredulously. "-Hel-lo!" She's like.... frickin' 'Virgin Mary'!" Touching HER anywhere, considered 'undignified' would make even ME feel dirty!" I'd like... wanna go to 'confession' or something!" And I'm not even Catholic!" What does THAT tell you??" Some sniggering escaped from his friends, at the idea. And with a perfectly calm and normal expression, with a tint of deviousness, Buckthorne simply remarked, "-Well... in that case... Masevar must feel like an awfully 'bad boy'." The spontaneous remark was followed by laughter, at this outrageous thought. Bullseye smirked, "-Yeah no kidding!" Shame on the little 'devil'!" Just then, Aaron came up with a totally snewd joke. "-Just couldn't keep the 'serpent' in his pants, could he?" The others howled at this. Whilst laughing hard, Tyler for a moment thought he felt his abdomen twinge in pain, but he let it pass, as he was enjoying himself, and even stopped to add his own two cents. "-Nope... just had to sink his fangs into that 'forbidden fruit'!" They were all holding their sides by then. Pausing for breath, Bullseye gasped, "-Actually-" and paused for another second. Michael looked up, "-'Actually' what?" Bullseye wiped his eyes. "-I don't think Masevar ever DID do that, y'know... with Aleena." "You sure about that?" Aaron asked. "I mean... they WERE together for over six months... that's a pretty long time." And they WERE pretty close and all..." "-Yeah I know," Bullseye spoke. "But you know how Aleena is... her parents... she probably won't have 'premarital consummation', if you know what I'm saying." "Ooooh..." The guys all understood. Buckthorne nodded, "-Ya... sounds 'Aleena-ish'." Not that it's BAD thing..." We should be proud of her for that." No woman should have to feel like she HAS to be 'de-virginized' just becuz some idiot boyfriend wants her to... no offense to our dear Bullseye, of course," the wolf assured, patting Bullseye's shoulder. The warthog gave a forced smile. "-Yeah, I 'love' you too, shithead." "Sorry man... but come on... you know what I mean." If woman want to be... 'pure' until marriage, then well hey, they have a right!" They're the ones who are most 'risk' when it comes to sex!" They only WANT to do it, willingfully, if they LIKE it, or it's the guy's birthday or special occasion, or if they want a baby." Bullseye hissed in annoyance at the last thing. "-Dohye!" Did you HAVE to bring that one up??" Tyler asked, "-Dude, what's eating you?" The warthog glared, and turned away. Buckthorne explained, "-I said 'baby'... and Bullseye's pissed becuz there happens to be a new arrival at the orphanage, that's about months old... and 'teething'." "-I'm telling' ya, that little sucker can scream like a banshee!" grumbled Bullseye. "I was up half the night, listening to that kid squeal!" I just wanted to take it and-!" All I have to say is... I was 'this' close to reaching over and grabbing Buckthorne's coffee this morning, I was so damn tired!" Then I stopped and realized, 'I don't feel like KILLING myself today!' and pulled back." He was referring to his allergy. Bullseye was allergic to the cocoa/coffee beans. So he never drank coffee or had anything like chocolate, for example. That would be just putting himself into an allergic reaction, in which his tongue would swell up, until it barely fit his mouth, and he'd have to get a needle to bring it back down to normal size. He'd learned that the hard way... His friends nodded, understandingly. Just then, the lockeroom door opened. The boys all turned to see Coach Sparks walk in. He gave a stern look to them. "-What is this, a 'gossip party'?" Also, I don't remember giving you four permission to leave... Cooper, Telford, Wolfe, Warthogg..." Aaron spoke up, "-We know Coach... we were just trying to help Tyler-" "-Well he looks fine now... you four... go on," the german shepard jabbed a thumb at the door. "-Yes Coach," they all muttered, obediently, and went out. "-One more thing..." their teacher added. They all looked back. "-You all missed about, say... fifteen minutes of exercise?" I'd say that's worth about ten laps around the school." They all looked choked. "-WHAT??" the boys all gawked. The teacher looked at his watch. "-And your next class starts in about... ten minutes?" I'd get going if I were you." Now SCOOT!" Realizing he was serious, the young males quickly bolted out the door. 


	8. A Broken Trust Of Betrayal

An hour later or so, the school bell finally rang for the last time of the day. Students burst out of the doors, receiving the lovely weather of the glowing spring afternoon. As he walked outside, Tyler gave a slight shudder. He still felt a bit cooler than usual... the funny thing was, many around him were taking off sweaters and jackets. The lynx slowly reached up, and put a hand against his forehead. It felt surprisingly warm. His eyebrows furrowed with concern at this. *I'm not getting 'sick' am I??* Tyler gave a weary sigh. *Probably...* he thought. *Must've caught some chill or something... well isn't that just great!* Another situation for his father to stress over, in medical terms, a preaching matter for him to lecture Tyler about, for physician experience and reference. Groaning to himself at the thought, Tyler didn't even notice a particular dog fox he passed right on by... "-Hey Tyler!" The call broke the lynx from his thoughts. He turned around, and saw none other than Prince Rockavar standing there. In an instant, he felt both surprised and panicked. Tyler was surprised, for Rockavar of all people, he had not expected to see, and was panicked, because of what had happened between him and Vera earlier, and the thought that if Rockavar knew this, just how badly he could get his ass kicked... "-Oh!" Rockavar... hi," he quickly responded, trying to hide his worries. The fox walked over to him, kind of shaking his head. "-What's up with you, Ty?" I must've called your name about three times, before you finally heard!" You were like... spaced out or whatnot." Something wrong?" Tyler rubbed the back of his neck, decidedly. "-Eh... nothin' much, nyah." Just... lost in thought, I guess." Sorry about that." Rockavar nodded, "-Ah kay, gotcha." The lynx licked his lips. "-Sooo... what brings ya here, Rocky?" The fox was momentarily taken aback, shuffled his feet a little, then replied, "-Well... I was kinda hoping to, erm... maybe catch Vera here, or-" His voice trailed off, and he looked rather embarrassed, as he knew that Tyler well knew that Rockavar wasn't supposed to be "consorting" with Vera, so to speak. "-I mean, you know... just to... talk and... that," he added. The lynx slowly nodded. It was plain to see that Rockavar was still "tripping" over his breakup with Vera... it had "wounded" a part of him, real bad. He just couldn't get over her... he was still holding onto what was no longer there. "-Well... I don't think she's here." She's taking a new bus now, I believe... it leaves the school earlier, so..." Tyler told him. The fox looked crestfallen. "-Oh..." he said, with a definite tone of disappointment and sadness. "I see." The two were quiet for a minute. Rockavar then finally spoke again, "-Well... ummm... I was just wondering... have YOU seen Vera around, today, then?" Tyler froze. "-Why.. what did you hear?" His friend gave him a funny look. "-Err... I didn't 'hear' anything... I was just asking if you've seen her-" The lynx screamed in his head, *-"What did you hear?"?? Where the FUCK did that come from?? You IDIOT! LOOK at what you slipped! Jackass!!* Tyler gave an uneasy smile, trying to cover up. "-Yeah.. I knew that... what I meant, by that was... ermm... well nevermind, not important or anything." Guess I wasn't thinking, for a minute there-" The fox cocked his head, suspiciously. "-Tyler... are you SURE you're okay?" You look kinda... 'flustered' about something." His friend felt his conscience eating him alive. Tyler considered the possibility of telling Rockavar the truth... as insane as it sounded... He felt awful hiding this dreadful secret from his good friend. Rockavar deserved to know the truth, and Tyler owed him as much to tell him that. Perhaps if he came clean with him straight up, Rockavar wouldn't be as angry, and maybe appreciate that he was honest. That didn't sound so bad... But what if not? What if Rockavar was furious, and full of raging emotion, and decided to take it out on Tyler, for what he had done? He wasn't stupid, he knew perfectly well that Rockavar could beat the living shit outta him, if he was mad enough. No one was idiotic enough to try and fight a raging (male) fox with an adrenaline rush... that was as much as a lost cause as trying to defy gravity. And he knew... that this little 'incident' could very well destroy their friendship. Tyler swallowed hard, torn by these thoughts. But in the end, he finally made his decision. "-Okay, okay!" You wanna know the truth??" Well fine... I'll tell you then!" Rockavar looked rather confused. "-What... 'truth'?" Tyler hung his head, trying to collect himself. "You asked if I saw Vera today... right?" "-Yeah... why?" "-I did... see her." At lunchtime." I was outside, trying to study for my chemistry test, when she.. burst outside the back doors." The fox's ears perked up, listening attentively. "-Okay... and?" Tyler replied, "-She... she was crying." Rockavar's ears immediately flattened. "-Crying??" Wh... why was she crying?" Was she hurt??" Did someone say something to her?" Who the fuck do I have to kill??" His sudden aggressiveness made Tyler jump a little. "-Nononono!" Rockavar, it's okay!" She's okay!" She was just... upset about... well... it's not important." "-It isn't??" demanded the Fox Prince. "-Not as much as what I'm about to TELL you!" snapped Tyler. Rockavar was a little startled at Tyler's tone, but he muttered, "Fine..." Well then get to it already!" "-Alright, alright!" yelped the lynx, flustered at being rushed along. "Then... well I saw her crying there and... I felt bad, becuz she's my friend and all... so I asked her if she wanted to sit down and tell me about it." Rockavar, taking this situation in, gave Tyler a wary, deciding look, like one that someone would give to say, Bullseye, when he said that he had met some new girl... His friend saw the look, and nearly choked. Finally the fox said, "-Go on..." Mustering up what little backbone he had, Tyler continued, "-Yeah... and so... she told me about it... and... kept saying how it was... all her fault and stuff... and I was just like, no it isn't, and that it was gonna be okay and all..." The Prince slowly nodded, "-Right..." "So ya... and well... see... I told you she was upset right?" And... you know how females have a tendency to be... 'touchy' when they're... emotional?" Like... 'huggy'?" Not even blinking, Rockavar replied, "Yeah... I know." "-And... well... since I was trying to make her feel better and all.. at one point... I kinda... put my arm around her back, on her shoulder... and then... she kinda had a sudden outburst, and... threw her arms around me... and... since I didn't have the... heart to move her off... I kinda just... let her and... still had my hand on her shoulder and was... stroking her hair... thinking it might make her feel more... better, needed or something-" At hearing that Vera, HIS Vera, had been 'touched/held' by another guy, (his friend, on top of it), and she'd done the same to him, a sting and snap of irritable jealously shot up in Rockavar. But he said nothing. "-So I just kept, comforting her, trying to make her happy or something... and... I guess it worked... becuz then she... told me that I was... 'great' and... really 'sweet'... and... and-" Tyler stuttered on his last word, scared to death, to finish. A final urging command from the fox, was all it took. "-And... THEN??" It had come. The moment of final truth. The lynx took a deep breath... and finished. "-And... and then... she... kissed me on the lips." He had said it. He feebly looked to Rockavar. His friend was speechless. His jaw was hanging suspendedly, and his eyes were wide and unblinking. He stared piercingly at Tyler, with a devastated look of what looked like betrayal. His stalling was starting to make Tyler nervous to the extreme. Finally he pleaded, "-Rockavar... I... I know you're probably mad... and-" The fox then managed to get out three words. "-I'm... not... mad," he choked out each word. Tyler blinked. "You aren't?" Rockavar spoke, "-No..." The lynx let out a huge sigh of relief, and started to say something, when Rockavar then barked at him, "-I'M MORE PISSED OFF THAN I'VE BEEN IN MY WHOLE FUCKING ENTIRE LIFE!!" Scared out of his wits, Tyler jumped back, and hit into the wall. "-Rockavar, I can explain!" Pl-" "-Explain WHAT??" the fox yelled in his face. "-WHY in God's name were you KISSING VERA?!?" I can't believe you'd DO this to me!" I thought you were my friend!" But here you are, going around, and stabbing me in the back!" Tyler protested, "But Rockavar-!" "-You know what you can do, Tyler?" snapped the fox, shutting him up. "You can just BLOW my big succulent Royal COCK, for all I care!" With that said, he started to turn tail and leave, in a rage. But Tyler shrieked, "No, WAIT!!" Rockavar!" Wait a second!" I mean... at least I had the guts to tell you the truth!" Isn't that what 'friends' do??" Rockavar stopped for a minute, to scoff scornfully, "-Yeah... just so you don't get in as much trouble, as if I heard it from someone ELSE instead!" Tyler was momentarily stunned by this, but managed to recover his wits to continue. "-Don't you SEE?" This is why I HAD to tell you, myself... because I KNEW it would hurt!" Rockavar looked at him, absolutely bewildered. Tyler's mouth dropped. "-Ok... that sounded SO much better in my head... let me rephrase that!" But the fox had heard enough. "-Oh, would you just SHUT-UP!!" he yelled. "I don't need to hear any fucking more!" Bottom line is, you and Vera made out!" You two, my friend and my girlfriend.. you both betrayed me!" Tyler swallowed. "-Rockavar... in... in 'slight' fairness... it wasn't ALL that wrong..." His friend shot him a dangerous look. "-Oh REALLY?" How so??" "-Vera... isn't... she isn't your 'girlfriend' anymore..." Suddenly, Rockavar's angry face was replaced with crestfallen look, like he'd just been slapped. The truth in Tyler's words... had never really hit him... not fully sunken in... not even when Vera had told him they were over... The bomb was now dropped, and his soul left in complete ruin. The fox slowly echoed, "-She... she's not... my girlfriend..." Feeling ready to keel over, he numbly stumbled back, leaning against the wall, for support. "-I'm... I'm sorry to tell you like this, Rocky..." said Tyler. "But... I thought you knew... and... someone had to tell you..." You have no idea how I feel right now, about this... honestly." The fox lowered himself to the ground, to sit. Tyler had never seen him look so meek, vulnerable and lost. Finally, Rockavar told him, "-No idea how YOU feel right now??" Well... I can assure you... it's fucking 'sunshine and rainbows' compared to how I feel right now!" He turned away, tightly biting his lip. "-I... I know it's just been barely over a week or something, but I... I just... I can't..." Rockavar's voice was trembling. "-I miss her so much, man." He took a quavering breath, and held his head between his knees, shaking with bitter emotion. The lynx lowered his ears, feeling more guilty than he already was. "-Aww man... Rocky... come on.. it's okay... it's not your fault... just... let it out." Feeling Tyler's hand on his shoulder, a sudden rocket of anger rushed to Rockavar's brain. He swiftly flung Tyler's hand away. "-Don't you fucking touch me, you prick!" he snapped. "-Rockavar, I was just trying to help-" "Yeah, just like you were 'trying to help' Vera!" And what would that be doing?" 'Helping' her undo her BRA??" Tyler tried to explain, but Rockavar wouldn't let him. "-You know what... you told ME some 'truth'... now why don't I reciprocate?" You want some 'truth' about you??" How's this... did you know that you CAUSE more trouble than you FIX!" Fucking homewrecker!" Hurt by the accusation, Tyler spluttered, "I didn't mean to!" I swear!" Rockavar, can't you please let me explain-!" "NO!" the fox yelled. "I've had enough of what you have to say!" I just wanna-!" He stopped, and shook his head. "-I've heard all I need to hear... and all I have to say is... you and Vera... I... I can't believe I ever trusted either of you..." If I knew you were gonna..." He grit his teeth, trying to hold back a tear. "-So... so just... FUCK YOU BOTH!!" he screamed at Tyler. With that said, he stormed out, absolutely enraged and spirit-broken. That time, Tyler didn't try to stop him. He just stood against the wall, frozen with shock. He felt a cold, sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Because of what had happened, he had done what he feared. Completely destroyed their friendship... forever.   
  
He tried calling Rockavar that night, but for obvious reasons, the fox refused to answer. The guilt-shaken lynx couldn't sleep all night, thinking about it. The situation continued to plague Tyler's thoughts with guilt and remorse, all into the next day, making the hours seem even longer and more painful. But also that day, something else was bothering him. Something even worse... 


	9. For Once Its NOT The Booze?

It was later that evening, when some of the fellas decided to go out for a few hours (as they were permitted to on school nights, as long as they didn't do anything stupid, and came home at their curfew). The group was short five of them; Masevar had refused, he just didn't feel like it, as he was still quite 'mopey', Rockavar was still raging mad about the events from the previous day, Michael and Lewis were working hard to finish a school project, and Charles was studying for a mid-term exam. And so, the remaining six made do, with their own company. They all seemed to be having a good time... except Tyler. But then again, he had his reasons. He was still bummed out by the whole Vera, Rockavar, and him, mess. But now, there was another thing bugging him. For the last two days, he'd been feeling like crap. The first day though, it wasn't that bad... compared to now, anyways. He'd felt rather dehydrated, nauseous, and light-headed. Today, was even worse. More was added onto his state. Now he had persisting abdominal pain, his appetite was barely anything, and he felt rather dizzy and weak. HOW he managed to get through the day without passing out, or complaining, who could tell? And WHY he thought going out with his friends, for a drink or two, was a good idea, was something else lost beyond thought. But after only an hour or two, it all finally backfired, in a way. The lynx wasn't paying attention to anything, he was completely zoned out. All that was aware to him, was this severe cramping stomach pain, the beads of sweat upon his face, and a slight pang of nausea. He was just sitting there, suffering slowly, when his friend Aaron, finally turned in his direction, to say something. When his friend did not respond to his comment/question, and he got a look at his pained, agonizing expression, the hedgehog could sense that something was wrong. "-Tyler... you okay?" Tyler finally lifted his gaze, to Aaron's. "-Huh... wha?" he croaked. Somehow, it hurt to talk. A look of concern passed his friend's face. "You look sick, man... something wrong?" The lynx swallowed, feeling queasier than ever. "-You know... it's funny you mention that-" he gulped. Aaron looked confused. "-It 'is'?" His friend nodded, starting to get up. "-Yup... cuz I think I'm gonna go BE sick." With his face turning a pale shade of yellow, Tyler rushed off and away to the mens room. The other four watched him. Then they all looked to Aaron. "-Where's he goin'?" asked Ian. Buckthorne lifted an eyebrow. "-You mean it wasn't obvious?" "-He was goin' to 'yack', Ian," Richard translated. Ian nodded, understanding. "-Oooh... I see." Erm... how much did he have to drink?" Bullseye glanced at Tyler's spot, and orders. "-Uhh... believe it or not, the Ty-Dy only had ONE beer, and didn't even finish a quarter of his second yet... hmmm... ain't that righteously 'screwy', for ya?" Aaron rubbed his chin. "-Y'know... he's been acting funny all day... I mean... he's not looking so great... know what I sayin'?" "-You mean he's sick?" asked Richard. "Dunno... certainly seems like it," his friend shrugged. Richard thought about it. "-Hmmm... well... is there anything going around, these days?" "-I haven't heard anything," Ian responded. "Ditto," added Buckthorne. Bullseye wordlessly shrugged his shoulders, and Aaron shook his head. "-Oh... well... what did you think he might have, from the looks of it?" "-My guess would be food poisoning, stomach flu or something..." suggested Aaron. "-Ain't that pleasant thought," remarked Buckthorne, as the others cringed. Several minutes later, their lynx friend came walking back, shaky and pale-faced. He weakly said, "-Sorry about that." Bullseye breathed, "-Whoa... Tyler, you really don't look so good..." Tyler numbly waved a hand. "Nyah... I'm okay..." To their startlement, just as Tyler leaned his hand on the chair frame, his eyes rolled back and his ankles gave away, and he slammed onto the floor. "Tyler!!" yelped Aaron, jumping from his seat, and leaned down to his friend. The other four quickly rushed over to his side. "-Is he okay?" "He alright?" "What happened?" "Did he pass out?" The lynx strained open his eyes, tried to sit up, and moaned, "Alright, maybe I'm not okay..." He grimaced in pain, at every sentence he spoke. Buckthorne cast everyone a look. "-Anyone else think we should call the night a quits?" They all nodded. Just then, a bartender called over, "-Hey, what's goin' on over there?" Bullseye spoke for them. "-It's alright, sir, our friend's just feeling a little 'tipsy'... we'll take care of it." The bartender shook his head, went back to his business. "-Okay... Richard, Aaron, Ian... you guys get Ty on his feet, and help him out." Me and Buckthorne'll go start the car," Bullseye told them. He and his friend walked outside, as the other three pulled Tyler up, and assisting in helping him walk straight and staying upright.  
  
The car belonged to Bullseye and Buckthorne. It was a camouflage green hummer. It had once belonged to Nurse Melony's older brother, but as he had died twelve years ago, and Melony had never had the heart to sell it, she gave it to Bullseye on his sixteenth birthday, several weeks earlier. Since at that age, Bullseye was legally old enough to drive, she had given it to him, with the condition that it was Buckthorne's car also. She considered it a gift for the both of them, and expected them to both share it. Naturally though, that went without saying nonetheless, as Bullseye and Buckthorne already had a habit of sharing and borrowing most of each other's stuff. Despite the vehicle's age, it was still in great condition, and ran perfectly. It was pretty roomy too, could fit about six or eight people, depending on their size. It had been a great thing for the gang, new means of transportation, although, half the time, they still preferred walking to places, since the car couldn't fit them all. But of course though, Tyler and Aaron had been talking about getting summer jobs, and pooling in their money to buy their own car, since Bullseye and Buckthorne got theirs, as were some of the others, so they could all drive together, and joked about having street races.   
  
After only a few minutes of driving, Tyler's face turned an unusual color again. "-Aww no..." he croaked. Aaron saw the look, and shrieked out, "-Yo Bullseye!" You better stop the car!" He's gonna throw up again!" His warthog friend slammed his foot on the brake, screeching the vehicle into a halt. "-What??" Him, Buckthorne and Richard looked back from the front seat, to see Tyler tear his head out the opened car window, and puke up even more mouthfuls of retching vomit. They all cringed in disgust, especially Aaron and Ian, who were in the back seat with Tyler. It was pretty freaking gross. Bullseye grimaced, "-Uhhh... Tyler... buddy... could ya maybe try to 'aim' more 'outwards'?" See that you don't splatter 'it' on the side of car??" Thanks-" Richard gave him a look. "-I REALLY don't think he gives a shit about that right now, Bullseye." The warthog frowned. "-Well I do!!" It's my fucking car!!" That's when everyone shot him a dirty look. He put up his hands in defeat. "-Oh FINE!" Whatever!" Feel free to 'RALPH' in the BACKSEAT for all I care, then, Ty!!" Fucking sick!" growled Bullseye, furiously. At last, Tyler finally stuck his head back in, and leaned against the seat, and the rolled up window, groaning. Aaron slowly touched his shoulder. "-Any better, now Ty?" The lynx feebly shook his head. "-Not.. really..." Aaron turned to Bullseye. "Better keep going on then." We need to get him home." Urquhart'll know what to do." His friend gave a nod. "-Yup... sounds like a plan." Just hold on Tyler, we'll be there in a couple minutes." You gonna be okay 'til then pal?" Tyler stirred slightly. "-Suuure," he muttered, before dropping his face back down against the seat.   
  
In his household study room, Sir Urquhart was interrupted from his work, as the sound of a moving vehicle was heard outside. The adult lynx slowly turned his gaze to the window. He immediately recognized the car pulling into the driveway, as well as the young males in the front seat. Urquhart shifted his eyes towards the clock on his desk. *Hmmm... they're done early, tonight...* he thought, suspiciously. Usually they would be out for another hour or so, as their curfew was in two hours. The lynx then shrugged to himself, and continued writing up a file.  
  
The car doors all slammed shut, except for the one, Tyler was leaning against. The boys all walked over to Tyler's side. Bullseye and Richard stood by, as Buckthorne slowly opened the door. Tyler tried to cautiously step out, but instead, stumbled out, headfirst. The warthog and other lynx quickly grabbed him by the arms, and tried to help him stay upright. But the delirious lynx tugged his arms free, "-Let go.." he grumbled, and without their support, fell down to his knees, on the gravel. Bullseye tried talking to him, "-Hey come on Tyler... 'upsy daisy' with ya..." He tried to grab Tyler's arm again, but his friend resisted. "-Nuuu..." I don't wanna get up..." The warthog urged, "-Well we gotta get you into the house, so you kinda gotta get up... you know... so you can 'walk'?" Tyler shook his head. "-Nooo... don't wanna walk... I wanna lie down..." he moaned, and layed down on the ground. The others cast glances. Bullseye sighed, "-Okay, I understand... but I don't think your parents are gonna want you lying on the driveway... I mean... they could like... drive right over you... and I'm just guessing... but the last time I looked at the laws, 'killing your offspring' isn't legal anymore... you know?" The lynx just groaned outloud, waved a hand, let it drop, so Bullseye gestured to Richard to help him haul their friend up. So they did, and as Tyler wearily lifted his head up, Bullseye asked, "-Can you walk, Ty?" Tyler groggily nodded, moodily, "Course I can, let me go... I can walk..." They both let go of him, Tyler took one step, and fell over again. Bullseye muttered, "-Yeah... you're right Tyler... you've totally got this whole 'walking' business figured out... I mean, look at ya... you're as fast as a little toddler just learning how to work those things, like 'whoosh'...!" Tyler whined, "-Shut... up!" Bullseye sighed, "-Tyler... fuck it man.. look at ya!" Just let us help ya!" Your dad's gonna think we got ya 'smashed', if we let ya stumble up to the door like that!" At the mention of his parent, Tyler gave a loud painful moan. "-Oh shit... my dad!" He leaned over, moaning more, causing Bullseye to yelp, "-Hey, hey, hey, don't you dare throw up again!" Your old man'll totally gonna think you're 'wasted'!" He got almost right in Tyler's face. "-Dude... did you hear me?" Come on... don't do it!" ...Tyler?" Tyler was blankly looking at him, then suddenly vomited right there and then. Bullseye barely had enough time to jump back. He glowered. "-You are SO lucky that didn't hit my shoe..." the warthog growled.  
  
Arranging the bookcase in the hallway, Lady Sarah heard the front door, open, accompanied by some odd and rather loud noises. Standing up, she brushed a lock of hair from her face, and looked towards the front of the house. "-Hello?" she spoke outloud. She could hear some voices, but none replied to her. The female lynx walked towards her husband's study room. She felt it best for him to know. 


	10. Father Knows Best! I Guess?

"-See Tyler?" Look... couch!" Richard spoke cheerfully. Tyler just moaned as Richard and Bullseye let him down onto it. "-Oh, how your enthusiasuim makes us soar, Ty," Bullseye declared, sarcastically. Buckthorne looked at Tyler flopped on the couch, and questioned the others, "-So are we gonna just leave him here, or... explain it to his parents?" Before anyone else could breathe a word, a new voice spoke out, "-Explain what?" They all froze, and slowly turned around. There stood Sir Urquhart, with a firm, solemn expression on his face. One eyebrow was arched up, while the other was creased and furrowed down. It was a look that demanded an answer, that no sane person would refuse, if he knew what was good for him. The boys all tried to answer... but instead, replied with hanging jaws and slightly open mouths of air. Now that they thought of it, how WERE they supposed to answer that? They didn't even what was wrong, themselves. Just then, Tyler groaned outloud. Urquhart's keen ears caught the sound, and moved over closer, to see his son sprawled across the couch, looking like a miserable curled up ball of agony. The father lynx blinked, wordlessly at the sight. His son then, strained his eyes open, and looked up at his father. He grimaced a fake smile on his face and croaked out, "Hi... Dad..." Sir Urquhart warily looked at his son, then cast a glance at the other young males. "-So... I'm guessing what you meant earlier was whether you should leave or explain which of you got Tyler 'hammered' tonight?" Bullseye snorted to Buckthorne, "-I TOLD ya he was gonna say that!" His wolf friend blinked, and replied, "-And he's also standing right there, and can hear what you're saying." Bullseye looked back to Urquhart, and sniffed, "-I knew that." The lynx sighed deeply, with a disapproving look. He'd always thought Bullseye was 'something else'... He knew about Bullseye's reputation, the sexual sprees with random girls, the mouthing off to adults/teachers, and his situation in the orphanage. He wondered just what kind of things the young warthog was capable of 'pressuring' his friends into... Urquhart didn't think much of Tyler hanging out with Bullseye, but he knew better than to 'forbid' his son to be 'consorting' with him, especially when Tyler's other friends were friends with Bullseye too. Besides, Bullseye DID have some good factors about him. Urquhart just had yet to witness/hear them... Also, as he'd heard from his comrade Sir Blackburn, who was Bullseye's (family) physician, the warthog wasn't all that bad... he'd dealt with some pretty harsh things in life, so it wasn't too surprising how he resulted from them. Shifting his thoughts back to the current situation, the adult lynx said, "-Well... I suppose this explains why you're all done so early... but enough of that... mind starting on how things came to this, and just who was involved?" Knowing his friend's father very well, Aaron dared to speak up. "-It's not their fault... no one did anything... not even Tyler." It just kinda.... 'happened'." Sir Urquhart asked, "-What would 'it' be?" The 'it' that happened." "-Well... see... we were all just talking and stuff, and were on like our... first or second round... and Tyler was just... not looking so great." He was just sitting there, looking all... spaced out or something... not talking." Ian touched his chin. "-Oh yeah.. didn't he say it like... 'hurt' to talk or whatnot?" Urquhart passed looks to both Aaron and Ian. "-Go on..." "-Yeah... so then I noticed him all weirded out, and asked him if he was okay... and he said something about... having to-" Aaron cringed just thinking about it. "-Go throw up." The adult took this in, and stared back at his son. There was no doubt about it, you could tell just by looking at him, that he'd puked a few times. Ian continued on for Aaron. "-Then he came back... and was looking all 'woozy' and stuff." He said he was fine... barely five seconds before he keeled over." "-Keeled over?" echoed Urquhart, meaning he wanted a more detailed explaination of it. "-Yeah... he like... walked up to his chair, put one hand on it, then his eyes kind of rolled back, and he just fell onto the floor, like passed out." But we managed to rouse him though, pretty quickly." That's when we thought we should bring him home." And he threw up two more times, I think... once on the drive home, out the window... and then one more time out on your driveway." Sir Urqhart rolled his eyes a bit, and gave a heavy sigh. He then turned to Tyler. "-Anything else to add to that, son?" You're nauseous, vomiting, light-headed... any other 'symptoms'?" Tyler suddenly shuddered, and nodded. Considering it was relatively warm in the house, his father took this shivering into concern. Sir Urquhart pressed his palm against Tyler's forehead, which was soaked with sweat. The adult frowned slightly. "-You seem to be burning up a high fever... hmmm." Ian says you said it 'hurt' to talk... where exactly does it hurt?" Tyler slowly motioned all around his stomach area. "-Abdominal pain?" asked his father. The young lynx gave a nod. Knowing that his son would not object, as it was for reasons, Urquhart leaned over his son, pulled up Tyler's shirt, exposing his abdominal area, and slightly pushed down, as he ran his hand along it. When he reached the lower right area of the abdomen, his palm pushing down, Tyler practically screamed, causing the others to jump or move back, in shock. "-OWWW!" NO!" NONONO!" STOP!" IT HURTS THERE, IT HURTS!!" STOP IT!!!" the young lynx hollered loudly, for his weak state. Sir Urquhart quickly moved his hand off. "-Alright, alight son, it's okay... I'm sorry... it's okay," he spoke, softly, trying to calm his son. By then, Lady Sarah walked into the room. "-Urquhart, what's going on??" Sir Urquhart looked up to his wife. "-Sarah... I need you to get that file on my desk... could you please do that?" Seeing the rather unusual look on her husband's face, Sarah quickly went to do his bidding. She then returned with the papers, and walked over to him. That's when she saw Tyler on the couch. "-Oh my goodness, Tyler!" she gasped, immediately frightened. Urquhart assured her, "It's alright Sarah, calm down... just give me the papers, please." She handed them to him, and then went over to Tyler's side, fretting. "-Oh god, what's happened??" Tyler, honey..." she cried, stroking his face and arms. Her husband wasn't paying attention. He was reading over the papers, frantically searching. Then he found what he was looking for. After scanning over a paragraph or two, he then looked up, closed his eyes, and gave sigh of aguinsh. "-Oh cripes..." he breathed. "I was hoping was I wrong..." As concerned as everyone else, Aaron asked, "What is it??" Sir Urquhart closed the file. "-I had a hunch... and I wish it wasn't-" Lady Sarah looked up. "-What's wrong with him??" Urquhart replied, "-He's got appendicitis." And a severe one, at that." Richard questioned, "-What's that?" he asked of the diagnosis. "-It's his appendix... an organ in the lower abdominal area," the adult lynx explained. "-Appendicitis is when it's infected or inflamed." If the said appendix is not treated, the infection can cause the appendix to explode or burst, which will spread the infection throughout the abdomen." They were all speechless, with the heaviness of this news. Ian slowly said, "-That sounds serious..." Sir Urqhart nodded, "-It can be, and in this case, it is, from the looks of it." ...Tyler... how long have you been feeling like this?" Tyler replied, weakly, "-Since.. yesterday..." Sir Urquhart raised a hand to his face, shaking his head. Lady Sarah cried, "-Oh Tyler... why didn't you tell us sooner??" "-I... thought it was... flu or something..." Tyler croacked, grimacing at the steady pain, as each word was spoken. Urquhart spoke, "-Well... at least there's still some good time left, I hope..." "-Time left for what?" Buckthorne spoke for the rest of them. "-He's getting worse than he should be, when going in for treatment." He'll have to get surgery, at this point," Sir Urquhart answered. Even Bullseye was concerned at this point. "-Surgery??" he repeated the physician's words. "-To get his appendix removed, yes," said the adult lynx. He then turned back to his wife. "-Sarah... he's gonna need a blanket, and I'd get your purse, and things too." It could be awhile before we get back from the hospital, tonight..." As his wife rushed off to get the things, Urquhart turned to the boys. "-I need two of you to get Tyler up," he ordered. Bullseye and Richard both came to aid. They pulled the sick lynx to his feet, as he groaned and hung in their grip. Then to their surprise, Sir Urquhart put his arm around Tyler's back, his other arm behind Tyler's legs, and seemed to easily enough, lift Tyler up in his arms, holding him like a small child. "-There we go.. thank you boys." Could one of you just open the door for me?" Buckthorne went and got it opened, and Urquhart carefully, yet slightly swift, walked outside to his car, holding his son. The guys all followed, as did Sarah, with her things and the blanket. She quickly locked the front door, and rushed to the driveway, where the others were waiting. "-Got everything?" her husband asked. She nodded. "-Good... okay... you should get in the back with him... we need to keep him warm and conscious." ...Someone open the car door, please?" Sir Urquhart requested, still holding Tyler. Ian did it for him. Lady Sarah got in first, and helped Tyler sit up, as his father laid him in on the seat. She then wrapped the blanket she brought around him, and held him against her shoulder, as any worried and devoted mother would. "-It's gonna be alright, sweetheart," she told him, soothingly, stroking his bangs. Sir Urquhart walked to the driver's side, and got in. As the window was open, he turned to the young boys. "-Thank you all for getting him home, so quickly." I very much appreciate your responsibility and wise decisions tonight." You've been so much help to us and Tyler." I'll be sure to make this up to you all, in some way." Bullseye spoke for them, "-You don't need to do that, sir... just make sure Tyler comes out of hospital in one piece." He's our friend, y'know... that's what really matters, here." His sincerity really got to Urquhart. There it was. One of those moments where some true colors of Bullseye, showed. *-So that's what Blackburn had been talking about..* the adult lynx thought. He nodded his thanks. Aaron was about to shut the back door, while the others called words of assurance. "We'll seeya soon, eh Ty?" "Get better, kay man?" "You'll be fine, dude." "Remember Ty, in terms of hospital, drugs ROCK!" Tyler gave them a wry smile. "-Thanks... guys..." Aaron looked at his best friend. "-Don't worry Tyler... you're gonna be outta there in no time... hey man?" Tyler nodded, "-Yep... no time, Aar..." Then the car door was shut, and the boys watched as the car peeled off onto the road, and was gone.   
  
As they drove, Sir Urquhart briefly looked in the back. "-Is he doing alright?" Lady Sarah rubbed their son's arms and face. "-Not as good as he should be," she replied, sadly. Urquhart bit his lip, trying to stay focused. "-Oh wait... before I forget..." We should give the hospital receponist a call, ahead." I think it's... Trina on duty, right now." Sarah took her phone from her purse, and dialed the hospital. After a ring or two, a young female answered. "-Trina, is that you?" the female lynx spoke, when answered. "It's Sarah... Sir Urquhart's wife." "-Oh Sarah, hello!" It's so good to hear from you, hun." It's been awhile." Trina was a good friend of hers. Sir Urquhart said to his wife, "-Ask her if Rawlins is still there." "-Oh yes... Trina, Urquhart wants to know if Dr.Rawlins is still there." "-Why, yes he is I believe!" But he's leaving in a few minutes, or so," Trina told her. "-Then tell him to stay put!" We're both coming there right now," Lady Sarah exclaimed. Her friend sounded surprised. "-You are?" Is everything alright??" The mother lynx gave a weary sigh. "-No, sadly not." It's our son, Tyler." He's gotten appendicitis, and a severe case, at that." "-Oh dear!" My goodness-" Trina said. "I'll get the message to Dr.Rawlins right away." "-Thank you so much, Trina." You're a saint," Sarah thanked her. Then both women hung up.  
  
Several minutes later, the family came rushing in through the front entrance, Sir Urquhart carrying Tyler, and Lady Sarah hovering alongside them. From behind the front desk, Trina came rushing to them. "-Is he still conscious?" Urquhart replied tiredly, "-Barely." We've got to get him examined right now." The receponist nodded. "-Right this way, please." And she lead them down the hallway. A bit later, Sir Urquhart was in a hospital room, with Dr.Rawlins, who had just finished a thorough examination of Tyler. Trina was back at the front desk, and Sarah had been convinced to go with her. Urquhart sighed for the upteenth time that night. "-Well Joe... how's it look?" The male wolverine shook his head. "-Pretty close... like you suggested." He's going to need the surgery to get that appendix removed, and SOON." "-So who's here to do it?" Dr.Rawlins pulled his chin. "-That's the problem... the next doctors on duty, qualified for the procedure, won't be here for another thirty minutes." Sir Urquhart's shock got to him before his wits did. "-WHAT?!?" Thirty minutes??" Joe, please tell me you're joking..." His colleague replied, "-'Fraid not, Urquhart... I'll admit, it's a terrible inconvience, but-" "-Inconvience, my ass... that's putting it in polite terms," snarled the lynx. "Does TYLER even have that much time, before it gets to a critical point??" "-I don't know." But there's not much else we can do, until someone else does get here..." "-Yes there is," declared Sir Urquhart. "-If someone doesn't get here SOON, I'll just have to take care of this MYSELF!" Joe looked startled. "-Urquhart, please... you're getting yourself worked up... now you have to calm down and be professional about this-" "-Joe, my son's life is at risk, and you're telling me to calm down?!?" barked Urquhart. "-YES, for God's sake, Urquhart!" For someone with your years, and experience, I thought you'd have that sense... listen... I know... it's hard here, considering it's your SON... but Urquhart, you know the rules as well as I do." You can't attend family members... and believe me... you couldn't do this surgery, even if you tried, even though it's considered one of your qualifications!" "-How so??" Yes, I know the rules, but even I've had no choice but to bend or break them, on certain occasions." I had to deliver for my own wife, when Tyler was born!" You don't think I know what that kind of pressure and anxiety is like to endure??" "-Urquhart... you know perfectly well that delivering a infant and surgery are like oranges and apples." Being present at your child's birth, as the doctor, isn't near that big a deal." At least you're not purposely inflicting open wounds and gouges on your wife or child." But surgery... you're cutting them up by will!" Honestly... could you really do that?" Slice open your own son??" The thought of this sunk in, causing even Sir Urquhart to feel sick. "You're right, Joe... I couldn't," he agreed, finally. Just then, Dr.Rawlins' pager went off. He checked it. "-Well what do you know... Trina just sent word that Dr.Lott has just arrived." Sir Urquhart gave a sigh, that was finally relief. "-Oh thank god... well quick send her a message back!" Get her down here." "-Will do," Joe nodded. Urquhart looked to his son, weak and pained. "-I just wanna get this procedure over and done with." 


	11. A Cold Slap Of Reality

Several hours later, Sir Urquhart was out in the waiting/lounge area, Lady Sarah in the chair beside him, fast asleep. Dr.Rawlins walked over to them. "-Sir Urquhart?" The lynx physician looked up. "-Yes?" He looked eager for news. The wolverine physician licked his lips. "-No news yet... which means no good news... but it also means no bad news either." But anyways... you and Sarah... you've done all you can." All we can do now, is wait." It's awful late, and you two are obviously exhausted." You should go home and get some rest, perhaps." Either I or someone else could call you, if anything happens." Sir Urquhart slowly blinked. "-I thank you for your concern, my friend, but my answer is no." I'm not going... not until I hear something." There's no way I'm leaving my son like this." And neither will Sarah." Joe gave him a sympathetic look. "-I understand... I truly am sorry, Urquhart." "-I know you do, Joe," said the lynx. "It's alright." The wolverine nodded. "-I'll come back in an hour or so... hopefully I'll have some news for you by then." "-I'm sure you will," nodded Sir Urquhart. Dr.Rawlins nodded in turn, and walked off. The adult lynx then lowered his head, pulling at his bangs. He looked over at Sarah. From the expression and body position, Urquhart could tell her slumber was a restless and fitful one. He reached over and stroked her hair, gently. His darling Sarah... his love... his confidante... his backbone and support through everything life threw at him... Urquhart didn't know what he'd do without her... and of course... their son.  
  
~*~  
  
Tyler had came into the world, suddenly, in the early afternoon. It was clear that fate was working in its mysterious ways that day, as merely hours before, Rockavar had took his first breath and opened never before opened eyes, staring into a bright new world, howling with the rush of cold air. Sir Urquhart himself had been present at the new Crown Fox Prince's birth, (as the Royal physician) and had returned to his home, hours later, rather worn out from all the excitement from that ordeal. But he would not have rest, then. Not yet... The lynx had arrived home, to find the house dead silent, which was odd and a bit eerie, considering his wife Lady Sarah (whom was over three weeks pregnant, at the time) was supposedly there. Concerned and rather very worried, Urquhart had searched the house for her, and found her laying on a bed, sweating and groaning, in pain. It wasn't too surprising that her husband immediately knew what was wrong with her. She was in labor. But farther along, much to Urquhart's dismay. At the discovery that Sarah had already dilated about eight or nine centimeters, he realized that it was far too late to call for another doctor. He had no choice but to deliver their child, himself. The thought gave him dizzy spells and overwhelmingness, but he somehow managed to get a grip of himself. The whole procedure was a blur to him, he couldn't recall anything that had happened. Then the next thing he knew, he was looking down at a tiny creature with his face and Sarah's sky blue eyes, in his arms. Urquhart would never forget the feeling, when the little fella had actually lifted up his head and stared straight at him, with bright, awestruck and curious eyes. The strength of paternal bond and love, had overwhelmed him in a single moment, at this sight. It was funny... the lynx physician had been present at many situations like this before, but never had they felt like this. It finally gave the saying "It's like mucus; it's different when it's your own", a real meaning. Sir Urquhart couldn't deny the feeling of pride that he'd had a son (as opposed to having a daughter), as most fathers have. Tyler had been a an offspring, that any parent could be proud of, ever since. He had a bright, eager young mind, which was understandingly open and had room for much potential and knowledge. He was well-mannered and a reliable worker, for both academic and job-wise situations. And needless to say, he wasn't such a bad-looking kid, either. His appearance was orderly and well-groomed, and a nice kind of causal look. There was only ONE flaw that was visible to his father... and unfortunately, a rather important one. See, one of the reasons Urquhart had hoped for a son, was to carry on the family position. For three straight generations of his family tree, there had been a son born to each set of new parents, and they had all took on the title and job as Royal physician to the Royal Fox Family. The problem was... it seemed as if Tyler was about to break that line. True he had the brains for it, for all the medical and procedural knowledge. But alas... he lacked the STOMACH for it. He may not have looked it, but Tyler was extremely faint. A mere sight of someone else's blood could have him nauseous in seconds, or feeling ready to pass out. He'd been like that ever since he was a child. Back then, Urquhart thought it was merely a phase, and that he'd get over it, but as years passed by, things remained the same. His father had began trying to help him get over it, by getting Tyler to come to work with him, on certain occasions, to have him hanging around the kind of conditions and procedures that a (Royal) physician deals with, so that he would get used to seeing those kinds of things, to the point he would at last be accustomed to them and not be bothered by them, anymore. So far, however, this plan was unsuccessful. As soon as Tyler saw something considered 'gross', he was either out cold on the ground, or running for the first wastebasket or toilet he could find. Urquhart was slowly discovering that he was more of a bother, than a help. Tyler might as well have been a stool in the room or invisible. He could remember a time once, when he'd been delivering the baby of a female wildcat, he'd managed to drag Tyler in to merely hold the female's hand (since she didn't have a partner). Urquhart figured there was no way that this situation could do anything to Tyler... But naturally, his teenage son had shown him otherwise. He had lifted out the newborn creature, and held it up enough for the mother to see. Tyler had taken one look at the little greasy, fluid-smeared, bloody and bawling thing, and fainted. Sir Urqhart had sighed at this and muttered under his breath, to himself "-So close..." That had been some months ago. The father lynx was starting to dread that Tyler was never going to snap out of this deal. And as Sir Urquhart wasn't exactly eager on breaking the "family honor", as it were, this thought was a discomforting one.   
  
But at the present, Urquhart honestly couldn't have cared less about the "family honor". All he wanted was his son out of this mess, safe. For one fleeting desperate moment, he started pleading in his mind. *God, I don't care if he ever even gets over that whole 'faintness' thing.. just bring him out of that surgery, alive and safe... that's all I want... is that so much to ask for?? Please take care of him, on that table in there... please! Don't let him go... he's all I've got..* The lynx had his head bowed, praying for his son's safety. Like Joe had said, there was nothing he could (physically) do. Just wait...  
  
It was the next day, at about noon. It had only been a half day at school that day, so some of the gang went to a favourite street corner hang out, to see who would show up. So far, Richard, Buckthorne, Charles, Michael and Bullseye were there. They were all eating their lunches, and talking about the whole Tyler thing. As he gnawed into an green apple, Richard told the others about Aaron. "-Seriously guys... you should've seen him, this morning!" That pitiful look on his face is enough to make ya wanna HUG the poor guy, whether it looks wrong or not!" Looks like someone just DIED..." His teachers must've felt really sorry for that depressed expression, considering he got sent to the counselor's office like... twice I think!" They probably thought he was gonna HURT himself or something... man." His wolf friend shook his head, crunching on a piece of granola. "-Cripes... poor Aar... but ya can't blame him for being so upset, though." I mean... you saw how bad Tyler was hockin' up last night." "-My gosh... from what you guys are saying, it sounds like poor Tyler's gonna DIE!" exclaimed Charles, with a worried exasperation, holding a thermos cap of homemade broth. Michael put down his turkey sandwich, and added, "-Yeah, no kiddin!" Exactly WHAT happened, last night, guys??" Bullseye shrugged, "-Hard to say, almost." You really had to be there, to get an idea." He bit into an orange piece, and sucked out the juices, in what seemed like an odd vampire style. Buckthorne looked at him, oddly. "-For the last time, dude, what do ya eat those things like that??" Throwing the remainders of the orange piece, Bullseye replied, "-What??" I'm just getting the good and important bit!" I don't like eating the outside... it's like eatin' skin, that's just gross... plus that shit gets in yer teeth too.. it's a bugger to pick out." Buckthorne rolled his eyes, and Richard said, "-Guess that's why I prefer these things," and held up his half eaten apple. "-'Apple a day, keeps the bloody doctor away'!" jeered Michael, all cliché-like. "-Maybe so... but too many apples make ya piss like a racehorse!" snorted Bullseye. "Believe me, I've been there!" I once had about... six apples at once sitting... about thirty minutes later, my kidneys nearly exploded on me." Michael burst into laughter, and nearly choked on his sandwich, at this idea. Richard laughed, "-Hey, I remember that!" Oh man... I've never seen you run so fast!" You were bolting for that bathroom, like it was a life or death situation, dude!" The warthog gave a wry smirk, and simply lifted his arms up, and snapped his wrists together at Richard, implying the phrase "Fuck you", opposed to giving the traditional middle finger. Richard then just snorted and flicked his fingers under his chin, out to Bullseye, implying the same message. "-Right back at ya!" Charles shook his head at the two. "-You guys are insane, you know that?" Bullseye gave a wide grin and exclaimed, "Why THANK YOU, Charlie-Boy!" You are such a SWEETHEART, ya know that??" "-You're a laugh and a half, Bullseye," the hedgehog muttered, rolling his eyes. His friend stuck his chin up, and swooned "-Don't hate me, because I'm beautiful!" The others all hooted and howled at this. Finally, Buckthorne asked, "-What were we just talking about, before that little... 'performance'?" Michael replied, "-Oh yeah!" The Tyler thing!" Right?" Richard nodded, "-Yep, that was it... man... you two might be sorry you missed it, but hey... it wasn't really pretty, anyways, so... be GLAD you had a project and were studying!" Charles sighed, "-Like it really helped me!" That studying I did, was worth beans!" I did the test, and got it back, and I got a 85%!" I just needed one more percent, and I would've gotten an A!" Michael raised an eyebrow. "-Wait a sec... you're telling me, you got a high B on your chemistry test, and you're COMPLAINING??" Oh shut up!" I would KILL for that mark!" Charles grumbled, "-Well 'I' could do better!" I KNOW I could!" YOU might consider that a good mark, but I have much higher standards for my grades." Richard snorted, "-Oh get over it, Charles!" Don't make me come over there, and pour that nice hot broth on your crotch, man!" I'll SO do it!" Amidst the chorus of laughter, a new person walked up to the group. "-Hey fellas." They all turned to see Rockavar walking up. "-Hey Rocky!" "Rock-Miester!" "How's it goin, man?" "'Sup, Rockavar?" "What brings ya round, Rocky?" The fox finally answered, "-Just came by to see ya'll... sorry I took so dang long." "-Yeah, Rockavar... we ain't seen ya for a couple days!" What you been up to?" asked Bullseye. Rockavar gave a heavy sigh. "-Oh... not much, really." Just... needed time to cool off." The others nodded. They all knew he was talking about the Tyler/Vera thing. "-So yeah... where's everyone else?" Rockavar questioned. Buckthorne thought outloud. "-Well... Aaron went home... Ian had to stop by the store... and... forgot where Lewis went." The fox chewed his lip. "What about Tyler?" The guys exchanged glances. Richard asked him, "-You didn't hear?" Rockavar looked confused. "-Hear what?" Bullseye added, "-About Tyler... last night?" Rockavar lifted his shoulders. "-Nooo... why?" What happened?" They all looked suddenly grave. Buckthorne explained, "-He was... doing pretty bad." He was... throwing up and shit... his dad said something about him having appendicitis, and they rushed him up to the hospital." Rockavar looked astounded. "-The hospital??" What for??" Buckthorne repeated, "-The appendicitis!" Urquhart said his appendix was all infected up, and he was gonna surgery to get it removed, before it exploded." The fox was struck with sudden fright. "-Surgery??" Oh my god... is he gonna be okay??" IS he okay??" Bullseye told him, "-Whoa, Rockavar.. calm down a little, man!" And to answer your question... we haven't heard anything yet... so we don't know." Rockavar looked completely devastated at this upsetting news. "-Oh my god..." he repeated. Richard looked at him. "Yo, Rocky... what you keep saying that for??" It's not like it's your fault, or anything!" What's the matter?" Rockavar stuttered blankly, "But I... last time we... I... he... said..." He couldn't say it. Bullseye gave him a funny gaze. "-Rockavar, what's with you... you got a monkey up your ass??" What you trying to say?" The Prince finally managed a reply. "-Nothing... I just... see I... I just ... I need to go." He then turned around, and walked away, leaving the rest of them utterly stumped.  
  
Rockavar had never felt so guilty and torn up, ever. He couldn't believe what was happening. His friend Tyler, in a hospital, getting surgery. What was worse... was the fact that the last time he'd seen Tyler... Rockavar had yelled at and pushed him around, in a violent, raging matter, for something that wasn't even his fault. But he'd been so angry and stubborn, Rockavar had stormed off, and refused to talk to him since. He'd never gotten the chance to apologize and say he was sorry. To admit he was wrong. And now... it almost seemed like he'd never get the chance... The fox was remorseful as ever, and kicked himself for being such an asshole. Some friend, he was. And poor Tyler, he thought. He was probably totally freaked out of his mind, and in a lot of pain. Rockavar's ears flattened against his skull, guilt ridden. Suddenly, he knew what needed to be done. He had to set this situation from before, with the REAL person to blame. He then headed off again.  
  
He knew she'd be around here. Rockavar walked across the place, scanning around, until he spotted her. As soon as he had seen her, he wasted no time in getting to her. "Vera!!" The young vixen froze, at the sound of her name. She turned around, to see the person, she was dreading to see. "Rockavar!" she said, shocked. "-W... what are you doing here??" He immediately took charge of things. "Listen to me... Vera... I know you're trying to 'avoid' me and shit... but we NEED to talk!" NOW!" She seemed rather irritated at him 'commanding' her. "-Oh really?" she snorted. "Well I beg the differ... we've said all we need to say, before..." She started to turn away, but Rockavar stubbornly got into her face and insisted, "-YES, we DO need to talk!" And in fact... I'm not gonna let you outta my sight, until you DO stand in one place long enough, to hear what I have to say, becuz it's pretty damn important!!" Vera flattened her ears in an aggressive air, but she glowered, "-Fine... then start talking." "-Okay then... first things first... I need your cooperation, in answering a question or two." The vixen sniffed, "-Depends on what they are." ...But go on." Rockavar continued, "-First... and listen closely... 'what'... did you do, two days ago?" Vera looked lost, already. "-What?" What on Mobius, do you mean, by that??" Rockavar scowled, "-Vera... don't act like that..." I'm not stupid!" Now answer the question!" She shook her head, "-I have no clue what you're talking about..." Rockavar snapped, "-Fine then... I'LL say it!" At lunchtime... you ran outside, and saw Tyler!" You went all emotional and weepy on him, threw yourself into his arms, and KISSED him!!" Vera's eyes widened. "-Who... who told you that?" Rockavar stared coldly. "-TYLER did!" Becuz he actually felt bad about it, like he was doing something bad to me, and he chose to be the good friend and came clean!" Which is more than I can say for 'some people'!" She looked nervous, and slowly asked, "-So what did you say?" The fox lowered his head and looked away. "-Thanks to the thought of YOU throwing yourself at another guy who happens to be my FRIEND, really got to me." So I went all got all pissed and told HIM off!" And it wasn't even his fault!" I was a complete ass to him, and I haven't spoken to him since, becuz I was being so stubborn!" And now I hear that I may not even have a chance to apologize, becuz Ty's in the hospital getting SURGERY!" Vera gasped, in horror. "-What???" Ignoring her question, Rockavar said, "-If he doesn't make it... he'll.... he'll DIE thinking I'm MAD at him!" And I'm NOT!" He's my FRIEND!" And I... totally lost it!" And.. it's all YOUR fucking fault!" he screamed at Vera. The vixen gasped at the horrid accusation. "-MY fault??" Rockavar, how could you SAY such a thing to me!?" And in just WHAT way HOW??" The male breathed heavily, in ferocity. "-HOW could you just go around, CHEATING on me with one of my fucking best FRIENDS?!?" he yelled at Vera. Anger and frustration shot up like a rocket, into Vera's brain. "-'Cheating' on you??" Rockavar, we BROKE UP!" I'm not WITH you, remember?" There's no 'us'!" We're OVER!" I'm not YOURS to save!" she cried, in fury. "Not anymore-" The female turned around, trying to collect herself. Rockavar bit his lip hard, trying to hold back his rage and bitter emotion. Finally, he wet his mouth, and turned back to her. "-Did you do this because you're MAD at me??" Rockavar demanded to know. Vera glowered. "-No... I BROKE UP with you, because I was mad at you!" Rockavar looked on, bewilderedly. "-Vera, WHY are you mad at me?" What did I do??" Vera whirled around, with fury. "-WHY?" WHY am I mad at you, you ask?" Because YOU dragged me into that what I thought would be an everlasting, beautiful thing... and like a foolish dreamer, I fell for it." Only to find then, that all my silly little dreams turned out to be just a totally MEANINGLESS, DEAD-END relationship!!" Her words cut through Rockavar, like a dagger clean through the throat, sliced him deep, with such pain and aguish, he could barely believe. Finally, he managed to get out, "-O-kay... I understand the 'dead-end' bit... but 'meaningless'??" Vera, WHAT is the MATTER with you??" She didn't reply, she couldn't bring herself to. "-Wh... WHAT are you trying to say??" That our relationship... meant NOTHING to you??" It was just a little 'fling' or something??" A MEANINGLESS commitment?" Everything we said... everything we shared... everything we felt... EVERYTHING??" It was all just NOTHING??" NOTHING?!?!?" he shrieked, with emotional rage. Vera just stared, with no readable emotion upon her face. Rockavar fumed with over-abused anger. "-You know what... I thought you were different than other girls... you were special... beautiful... intelligent... amazing... and an endless list of other things..." He shook his muzzle. "-But now... I see what you REALLY are." Vera looked up at him, as he harshly finished through his teeth, "-Just another selfish BITCH, with a heart of ice!!" An invisible hand reached out and gave the shocked young vixen a blow to the face. She gawked at him, hurt beyond words. Her eyes went glassy, from tears she was desperately trying to hold in. Finally, in a quavery voice, she responded, "-Lewis was right... you ARE an asshole." Then, without warning, she reached up, and slapped Rockavar across the face, swift and hard, so that they both thought they heard something crack. The young vixen grit her teeth. "-I hate you... I HATE you!" she cried. "-I wish I'd never met you!" You... you fucking asshole!" With her eyes now brimming and spilling over with tears, Vera ran off. Rockavar stood, still stunned from her hitting him. He slowly raised a hand to his stinging cheek. A salty tear or two, trickled down the same cheek, wetting his fingertips, and dampening his very soul, into greater remorse, and depths of despair. 


	12. Its Never Too Late For Sorry

The vixen ran all the way home, sobbing wildly. She tore the door open, slammed it shut, and raced into her room. Luckily for her, no one was home yet. Vera walked over to her bureau, and sat in the chair, her nerves shot badly. It frightened her, that she couldn't stop the shaking of her hands. She clung her to her wrists, tightly, trying to regain normal breathing. The young vixen then, slowly looked at herself in the mirror, to see a pale and shaken face, that barely looked like her own. Suddenly, her hands stopped shaking. She looked at them. Then she looked at her face again. A gruesome thought suddenly formed into her mind. These hands, Vera realized, had struck Rockavar. Hurt him. Given him a fierce blow to the face. Then it really hit her. She had WILLINGLY hurt Rockavar. Something she had once sworn with all her heart, she'd never do... The thought was almost too much to bear. She had struck with a brute force.. the only person she'd ever truly loved. That did it. With a quick movement, Vera slapped HERSELF hard against the face. Stunned by the pain of the self-inflicted blow, tears stung through her eyes. *So that's how much it hurts...* she thought. *Plus everything ELSE I've done to him...* She whacked herself across the face again, more tears burning down her smarting cheeks. By the eighth slap, Vera's face was bruised and swollen. Her face hurt horribly, she could barely make an expression without pain. Yet there she was, making it worse, by sobbing wildly at the same time. She was torn, crashed and burnt, a million times over. She couldn't bear to look at herself, she was overcome by too much shame.   
  
Just then, the front door opened, and in walked Lady Jacqueline, with a few bags of groceries. She knew that Vera was home, seeing her shoes nearby the door, so she called out, "-Vera!" Sweetheart, could you give me a hand, for a sec?" But nearly a minute passed by, before Jacqueline realized that her daughter had not come. "-Vera?" she called out again. Still no response. Yet her keen vixen ears heard a sound coming from her daughter's room. She finally walked towards Vera's bedroom. She opened the door, as it was unlocked (surprisingly). "Vera, is something wrong?" Vera had her face buried into her arms, resting on the table, still crying. When she looked up, her mother got the shock of her life. Jacqueline's eyes went wide with horror, clasped a hand to her mouth and cried, "-Oh Vera!" Oh my goodness, look at your face!" ...Oh honey... what on Mobius HAPPENED??" Vera gulped through sobs, "-I just..." and burst into tears again. The mother vixen threw her arms around Vera, hugging her daughter, tightly. "-Shhsh... it's alright, baby... it's okay... calm down," she spoke, softly, petting Vera's hair. Then, taking care of the swelling, Jacqueline gently stroked her daughter's cheeks. "-Look at me, sweetie... tell me... WHO.. did this?" Vera's lip trembled, and she lowered her face. "-I... 'I' did." Her mother was struck dumb. "-What??" The young vixen shook her head. "-I did this... to myself..." She then buried her face in her own hands, and wept further. Jacqueline couldn't believe this. "-Vera... why... WHAT would make you DO such a thing, to yourself??" Vera shook her head again, and sobbed, "-I... Rockavar... said... and I... it's... everything's just ruined!" And it's all my fault!!" It might not have made sense to anyone else, but it was all Jacqueline needed to hear, to understand things. Just that one keyword: ...Rockavar. The mother vixen just held her daughter close, speaking soft, soothing words of comfort for her heartbroken child.   
  
Later on, both Lewis and Sir Lucas were home, as well. After Lucas had a usual father/son talk with his son, his wife pulled him aside, to tell him the situation with their daughter. She started, "-Lucas... we need to discuss something." It's about Vera." Lucas raised his eyebrows. "-Ah, I see... speaking of which, where is she?" I haven't seen her since this morning..." Jacqueline licked his lips. "-She's here." She was here before I got home." Lucas felt something coming here. "-And?" he pressed. His wife lowered her head. "-She's rather... 'distraught', presently, I've found." "Oh... in what way how, exactly?" Lucas asked. Jacqueline explained, "-Well... here's what I saw." When I got home... I knew she was here... but she didn't come when I asked her for help." So I figured either she was resting or couldn't hear." Then I went to her room." And she was in there alright... but... in a very... distressed state." Her husband was looking more concerned, "-What sort of distressed state?" "-She was sitting at her desk... crying, apparently," replied Jacqueline. Lucas's ears lowered. "Goodness me... my poor girl." But his wife wasn't finished, "-But... then she looked up at me... and I saw... even worse than I expected." Lucas blinked. "I don't... what do you mean by that?" Jacqueline spoke, "-Not only were her eyes red and teary... but... her face... was... swollen and... bruised... badly." Like... someone had... 'hit' her." The father fox immediately was overcome by protective and aggressive anger, for his child's safety. "-HIT her??" You're saying someone... STRUCK my daughter??" In the name of all things holy... WHO did this??" WHO would dare to strike a young teenage girl??" Jacqueline, tell me RIGHT now... who's the scum I have to I knock the daylights out of-!" Jacqueline quickly tried to calm her mate. "-Nonono, Lucas, calm down... you see.. that's the 'thing', here..." Lucas was confused. "What 'thing'?" I don't understand..." His wife told him, "-I asked her the same thing... and she said it was..." The male fox looked at her. "-It was WHO??" he repeated. Jacqueline lowered her muzzle, and simply said, "-'Her'." Now Lucas was totally lost. "'Her' what??" His mate shook her head. "-As in, it was HER." SHE'S the one who struck... she hit HERSELF, Lucas!" The father fox was astounded, with shock. "-She... hit... HERSELF??" But... why or WHAT on Mobius would make her DO such a deed?" And to herself, of all people??" Jacqueline looked at him sorrowfully. "-I asked her that." I didn't exactly get all that she said... but... all I needed was that one keyword to get the jist." Lucas questioned, "-And that keyword was?" The mother vixen gave a heavy sigh. "-Rockavar," she spoke, quietly. Lucas closed his eyes, and brushed back his headfur, sighing deeply. "-Oh dear... not this again... goodness." Jacqueline put her hands to her face. "-Oh Lucas... I hate to see her like this... I feel like we're 'punishing' her, for something she didn't even DO!" Her husband said, "-I understand, dear... but... there's nothing we can do." In this case... what's done is pretty much DONE." The laws are the laws." There's no pulling strings or bending backwards." Vera's going to have to learn to pull herself through this chaos." Jacqueline protested, "-But... there HAS to be some way... I could swear, I FEEL it... surely there must be-" Lucas shook his head. "-Vera is our daughter." We are considered the 'middle' class." Rockavar is Royalty." We're both from different status and blood." We can't change that fact... it will be this whole situation's undoing, whether we like it or not." It DOES break my heart, to see her like this... but alas... we cannot do anything." Except give her what reassurance, love and comfort we have to give." Speaking of which... perhaps I should go and talk with her?" I mean... I have a feeling she shouldn't be left alone for so long, at the moment." "-Maybe so," admitted his wife. "But then again, us 'smothering' her with attention, might have it's own damage as well." Her mate understood. "-I guess so." Well... we'll give her some time, then." We'll discuss this further, later." Jacqueline nodded in agreement.   
  
Earlier that day, there had been a phone call at Aaron's house. His father, Sir Blackburn answered it. "-Hello?" "-That you Blackburn?" It's Urquhart," said the other line. "-Urquhart!" Oh good... I was just about to call you myself." Cripes... from what Aaron told me about last night... sounded like things were going pretty brutal." Urquhart told him, "-You're telling me..." Blackburn nodded. "-So how are things?" Did Tyler's operation go okay?" "Yes, thank God," Urquhart sighed with relief. "-He got pretty close, but they managed to get it out, before anything spread." "-Good to hear." How's he doing, now?" "-Other than the part of him passing out, when I told him what happened and where he was, he's alright." Just a bit woozy from sedatives and all." But we can bring him home tonight, so it's all good." Honestly, I'm just thankful he's safe and well again." That was one night, I never need to see a repeat of, ever." "-Ah, yes, I could imagine so." He gonna be okay enough to go to school tomorrow?" Aaron'll be wanting to know that." "-He WOULD be well enough, I think... but I'm thinking, I'm gonna keep him home tomorrow, just in case." You never know, he could still be at risk of side effects or collapsing or whatnot." Just to be on the safe side." Not that he'll mind, I'm thinking..." "-Yeah, since when are they ever objected to missing class?" Getting out of schoolwork, is such a 'treat' for them." "-Oh, I'm not letting him off that easy... in fact, that's one of the reasons I'm calling." Do you know who has classes with Tyler?" "-I think so... ummm... lemme think here." I believe... Aaron has Math and Chemistry with him and... Bullseye has Biology class with him." "Ah kay... could ya ask Aaron for him and Bullseye to ask their teachers for Tyler's missed schoolwork?" Don't want him falling behind." "-Sure thing, I'll let Aaron know." And better do so right now." "-Oh?" "-You wouldn't believe how he's been acting today." You'd think he'd lost his best friend... ironically and literally, almost." And even the SCHOOL called me, saying that I should talk to him about... things or something." Apparently he got sent to the counselor's TWICE, because he was in such a way." I had to convince them that he wasn't suicidal or had a chronic depression!" Nice and embarrassing little chat, really." "-Goodness... sorry to hear that... well... better tell the kid, then." I'll let ya go." "-Alright then." Talk to ya later, Urquhart." Thanks for calling." "-No problem, Blackburn." Seeya soon." And both males hung up.   
  
"-So did you get the work?" Aaron held up six papers. "-Yup, got the three textbook assignments for Chemistry, and the two worksheets and Ch. 3 review for Math." Whew... won't he have a fun time, with all of this crap?" Bullseye shrugged. "-He didn't miss anything in Biology, really." Just a lab assignment which just requires a few questions from the book, and a whole hour of copying notes off the board and talking about Master Sidel's retirement." Lucky bastard." He spat in the dirt. "Least he don't have English too." I have to write a 300-350 word essay tonight." Aaron blinked. "-Yikes!" What the shit... that's just evil." Sorry to hear, Bullsy." The warthog raised an eyebrow. "-Why?" It'll only take me about ten minutes, at most." The hedgehog's jaw fell. "Tell me you're kidding." Ten MINUTES??" To write THAT much??" What you got up your sleeve, you notorious cheater?" Bullseye just lifted his shoulders. "-Nothing!" Just doesn't take me long to think shit up, and write it down." Honestly... you think THIS is unbelievable?" Let me tell about that one time in English class!" Aaron cocked his head. "What's that about?"   
  
~*~  
  
It was ten minutes until the next classes were to start. The squirrel English teacher was sitting at his desk, his ink quill feather pen scribbling furiously, as he wrote on the papers before him. Just then, the classroom door opened. In walked a young male teenage student. "Yo!" Master Reid?" The professor's lip slightly twitched into a frown. He knew that voice, and vocabulary, anywhere. Master Reid slowly took off his glasses and raised his pale green eyes. "-Master Warthogg..." he spoke, in a stern, icy tone. "What can I do for you?" "-Nothing, Sir... just here to say, that I won't be here next class," Bullseye replied. The adult squirrel sniffed. "-Ah... I see." And your reason would be?" The young warthog shrugged, "-That I don't feel like coming to class." Master Reid closed his eyes, in the thought of the usual disappointment of his rebellious student's behaviour, and spoke, "-Very well, Master Warthogg... I'll just put you down for 'skipping', once again." Bullseye rolled his eyes, and griped, "-Oh fine... I'll be 'reasonable' here." Might you give me today's assignment, then?" His teacher picked up a sheet, held up his glasses to read it, scanned the page, and told him, "-Ah yes... a 250-300 word essay about the history of our Royal city." The student blinked. "-Thats IT?" Hell!" I'll give you my essay right now!" Master Reid sat there, and looked and listened without a word, as Bullseye started giving a speech on the topic, right off the top of his head. Five minutes later, the warthog finally stopped, caught his breath and asked, "-How was that?" The English professor stared at him, solemnly. "-I'll give you a B+," he finally said, and started to flip into his markbook. Bullseye thought outloud, "-Hmmm... B+, huh?" "-Yes, Master Warthogg," his teacher repeated. The warthog's mouth turned into a rather scheming look. "-I've got a better idea," he said. Master Reid peered up. "-Do you, now?" Bullseye explained, "-Here's the plan... you bring that mark up to a A-... and I'll tell you where that favourite fountain pen of yours went." The adult looked at him, cold and unblinking. He was trying to BRIBE him! Normally Master Reid would NEVER consort to such matters, but... "-I'll have you know, that very pen is a family heirloom, that belonged to my grandfather, and has sentimental value." And as for what you're trying to do... normally I would NEVER stoop to such a level... but if you DO happen to know of where the pen is... I just might have to consent." The warthog replied, "-It'll be returned to you right away, Master Reid... none the better, none the worse." Exactly as it was." All I need is for you to do this one little favor for me." Master Reid finally picked up another pen, and wrote down the assignment grade, in his markbook. Bullseye then reached into his pocket, and pulled out the fountain pen. "-I do wonder, Master Reid... if it's such value you to you, how I should happen to have found it in the trash can, when I was helping the janitor?" He placed it on the desk, before his professor. "-Ah well... nice doing business with you, nonetheless," he added. The squirrel sighed deeply at his student. "-Master Warthogg... I hope you understand that this 'bribery' business, won't do you any good, out of the academic field." Bullseye replied, "-Oh, totally, Sir!" A well-placed sock in the jaw and kick in the gut or groin, work great too." Master Reid closed his eyes again. It was like trying to reason with a brick wall. "-Good day, Master Warthogg..." he sighed, in dismissal. The warthog nodded, with a smirk. "-You take care, Sir." And he left.  
  
Aaron burst into laughter. "-Oh-my-god!" You're totally serious here?" You DID that??" THAT happened??" And he didn't even report you or anything, or change your grade again??" Bullseye shook his muzzle. "Na-da!" Go figure, eh?" You'd think he'd be THRILLED to bust my ass, like that..." Just then, they heard someone coming. Who should appear, but Tyler himself, none the better, none the worse. "-Hiya, fellas!" 'Sup?" "-TY-DY!" they both hooted, loudly. The two came over and greeted Tyler, with great enthusiasm. "-Tyler, you're back!" Aaron grinned, playfully slugging his friend's shoulder. "-He's ALIIIVE, he is!" smirked Bullseye, pounding him in the back. Tyler slightly winced, and yelped, "-Hey, hey, guys easy on me!" The Ty-Dy's still not totally fully functioning yet... I'm still kinda wrung out and hanging to dry, fellas." The cuts are still healing over, and all, and I'm wiped out, for now." No rough stuff, know what I mean?" They both apologized, realizing that Tyler HAD just gotten out of surgery and the hospital, of COURSE he was still a bit conked out, energy-wise. "-Oh yeah... sorry Ty!" "-Ah kay then... we'll save the full body tackling, for later then." Tyler asked, "-So.. let me guess... you guys got all my work?" Aaron produced the six papers, and took the other two from Bullseye. "Yup... here ya go." The lynx groaned, "-Eight sheets??" For shit's shake... I only missed two days, for crying out loud!" You'd think I missed a WEEK here!" Bullseye snorted, "-'C'est la vie', Tyler... it's called 'highschool'... get used to it." Tyler just rolled his eyes, in agony. "-Dooohye."   
  
The three walked about the streets awhile, talking about that other night, as Tyler flushed with embarrassment, at hearing what he had done. But when it got to a certain part, he grinned deviously. "-Damn... I wish I HAD ralphed on yer shoes, Bullsy!" Aaron hooted, "-Oh that would've been freakin' PRICELESS!" Bullseye smiled coldly. "Yeah, and then I would've kicked yer ass, 'pukey-boy'!" The warthog then, caught Tyler in a playful headlock, for a few seconds, and let him go. Just then, a voice was heard behind them. "-Bullseye?" Aaron?" The warthog and hedgehog looked and saw Rockavar standing there. "-Rockavar!" "Rocky!" Tyler stiffened, and slowly turned around to face him. Rockavar was still as well, and looked straight at him. "-Tyler." Tyler nodded. "-Rockavar." The lynx and fox stared at each other, wordlessly, for several seconds, causing nervousness between Aaron and Bullseye, wondering what was gonna happen. Finally Bullseye couldn't help himself. "-Well... this is about as comfortable, as seeing your grandmother in a leopard thong... heh." The others all slowly turned to him, looking totally confused. Bullseye gave an uneasy grin. "-Sorry... just... trying to break the tension." Yeah... ya could cut this with a knife, almost... hehe." They all continued to give him blank stares. "...I'm gonna shut up now," nodded Bullseye, quickly, and looked about, whistling absentmindedly. Rockavar then asked, "-Do you guys think... I could have a word, alone, with Tyler?" Bullseye agreed, "-Oh sure, yeah!" Aaron said, "-It's cool... no problem!" Rockavar blinked, as neither of them moved. "-When I say 'alone', I mean ALONE... as in... you guys go 'bye-bye', for a couple minutes!" Please?" "-OOOOHHH!" both Bullseye and Aaron spoke at the same time, understandingly. "-Ah, I get it now... okay, we'll go over there," Aaron said, pointing offwards. "Ya, it's fine... seeya guys in a bit, then," Bullseye added, and he and Aaron left. Rockavar sighed, "-Fiiinally." Tyler gave a slight nod. "-Yeah." They both were silent for a minute. Rockavar then spoke, "Tyler I..." Tyler started to say, "-Rockavar..." They paused for a minute, then it happened. "-I'm sorry," they both spoke at the same time. They looked at each other, confused by the echo of words. Then they both suddenly laughed. Tyler continued, "-Honestly Rocky, I AM sorry... what I did was... totally wrong!" I shouldn't have... well... done whatever went bad and-" Rockavar shook his muzzle. "-No, no, no, stop it Tyler!" It's MY fault!" I'M sorry!" What I did and said to you was SO wrong, I can't even explain all of it!" You're my friend, and I totally let you down!" You were just trying to be a good friend, and I snapped, like an idiot!" I had no right!" This whole mess... it wasn't even your fault!" You did nothing!" This fight isn't between you and me... it's all me and Vera..." I'm sorry you got pulled into it... that wasn't fair to you." You were just... an unsuspecting 'victim', really." That's my and Vera's bad." We didn't mean for that to happen." I'm sorry, just... sooo sorry, Ty." "-Rockavar, it's okay... I forgive you man... both of you." I'm sure the situation YOU guys are in, is much worse than this, so... I can understand why you reacted the way you did." All that really scared me, was the thought of losing one of my best friends." ...Have I?" Rockavar slightly grinned, "-No way Tyler... not by a long-shot." Girlfriends might come and go... but friendship?" That's for life, man." The fox held out his hand. "-Truce, Ty?" Tyler smiled and shook Rockavar's hand. "-Truce, all the way, Rock." Just then the fox thought outloud, "-Still... I'm surprised you're not more mad at me." I mean... I should get my ass whooped for all that hell you got dragged into." Tyler groaned, "-Rockavaaar..." His friend exclaimed, "-In fact... that's what YOU should do!" You should kick my ass!" You deserve it!" I deserve it!" I was a complete asshole!" So go on... whoop the shit outta me!" Right now!!" Come on!" I'm asking you to do this, as a FRIEND!" Do me!" Tyler slowly gave a wry smile. "Rockavar... one... I'm still too weak to kick your ass, even if I wanted to... and two... I don't WANNA kick your ass!" We've called a truce, and I've got my friend back." That's all I wanted." Okay?" Rockavar shrugged, "-Okaaay.. if that's what you wanted." Tyler raised an eyebrow. "-Course if you still wanna fight... I'm sure Bullseye would love to take you out, in that mood he's in." He nodded in the direction of the other two. Aaron was standing back, watching as Bullseye was yelling at some random guy, arguing over who knew what. The Fox Prince laughed, "-Yeah... that's our Bullseye, alright." 


	13. True Love Conquers All

A few hours later, in a usual hangout pad for the gang, Bullseye was already there, an hour or so before the expected arrival. He was just bored, so he went there to chill, and fix some stuff up, until the others came. Didn't really have anything else to do, anyways. Bullseye was just lounging, playing a card game of solitaire, when the door opened. He lazily cast a glance up. In walked Masevar, who wordlessly wandered over to the couch across Bullseye, and flopped down, in such a way, that he looked like he was sinking into the cushions, and he was falling out of his vest. His warthog friend looked at him. "-Hey Masevar." The hedgehog blankly stared off, zoned out for a second, then finally came to. "-Eh?" Oh... hey Bullseye," he mumbled. Bullseye looked at the clock. "Hmmm... you're early." Masevar boredly shrugged. "-Yeah, it's not like I have anything else 'better' to do... so... just thought I'd stop by now." They both nodded, and sat in silence for a few moments. Finally, raising his eyebrow slightly, Bullseye commented, "Man... you look 'lousy', Masevar." Masevar gave a wide sarcastic smile. "-God, Bullseye, how I 'love' it, when you kick me when I'm already down." His friend asked, "-What's got you 'down', in the first place?" The young hedgehog moaned. "What do you 'think'??" Or should I say... 'who'!" Bullseye stared at him for a minute, then groaned, in exasperation. "Oh my god... don't tell me you're still-" Masevar frowned, "-Bullseye... I know the expression of 'loving' someone is hard for you to comprehend, but-" He was interrupted. "-Oh for God sakes, man, what are you DOING to yourself?" It's been over two weeks... and you're STILL in your miserable little 'mourning' for your 'one true love', mood?" Oooye!" Masevar... seriously... that is one of the SADDEST things I've ever heard!" I mean... haven't you even TRIED to get over her??" And if so, HOW then??" Forcing himself to ignore the first bit of Bullseye's speech, Masevar shrugged to the last question. "-How?" Uhhlg... drinking... pissing and moaning... aggressive rage... counting sheep, I don't know!!" Bullseye rolled his eyes and held his head in his hands. "-Masevar... dude... you're doing it ALL the wrong way, here!" No wonder you're still neck-deep in this depression shit!" His friend snorted skeptically. "-Oh... and I suppose YOU got a better way?" Bullseye crossed his arms. "As a matter a fact, I DID have such an idea in mind!" Masevar snipped, "Weeell then!" Since I'm in over my head, and am THAT desperate, why don't you just tell me about it?" Bullseye shrugged, "-Okay then... why don't we try it!" "-Fine then, bud... we've got plenty of time to kill... give it a go," agreed the hedgehog. His warthog friend leaned over, more to him, as he did the same. "Alright.. we're gonna do something called 'aversion therapy'," Bullseye told him. Masevar nodded. "-Okay." His friend thought outloud, "-So then... first we need... a picture of Aleena." ...You wouldn't have one on ya, would you?" The hedgehog pulled out his wallet, and handed it to Bullseye. "-Dunno... have a look." So the warthog opened it, and dug in the pockets. "-Uhhmm... you don't look in this thing 'often', do you Masevar?" Masevar looked at him. "-What makes you say that?" Bullseye stared back. "-There must be about TEN or so pictures of her in here." His comrade slowly hung his head. "-Well... yeah.. you'd think that when she ripped my heart out, that I'd go crazy and start destroying and throwing out things she gave me, and burn every picture of her in my possession..." In fact... at one point... I almost DID try to... but... when I found myself holding that flaming lighter next to the photo... I suddenly just... just couldn't do it." I felt like I was committing a 'crime' or some horrible sin." So... I just kept them." Bullseye looked at him, then said, "Okaaay..." He continued looking through the pictures. "-Oh, there's a good one right here... ok... here you take this, but don't look at it!" Not yet." Masevar paused. "-Errr... alrighty then..." he agreed, taking the photo from Bullseye. Bullseye stopped for a minute, then told him, "-'Kay... NOW you can look at it." The hedgehog turned the picture over, and stared at it. There she was. Aleena. He couldn't help but smile at it. It was such a pretty photo of her... that pose she was in... her smile... her eyes... her lips... Suddenly Bullseye yanked the photo away, and slapped Masevar in the forehead. "-OWWW!" yelled Masevar, in utter shock. "-The FUCK?!?" The warthog tossed the picture aside, sat back, and simply asked, "-So... how ya feel now, Masey?" Still clutching his forehead, the hedgehog snapped, "-Well... I sure don't like YOU as much, anymore!" Bullseye snorted, "-No, no, NO!" You're not 'focusing' here, Masevar.. you see... THAT was apart of the therapy!" Masevar was totally lost. "-WHAT???" His friend explained, "-THAT'S how you do it!" See, when you look at the picture of Aleena, I slap you!" And that hurts, right?" Sooo, we'll just keep doing that, until you get to the point where even if I DON'T slap you, you'll look at that photo and think of pain!" The Hedgehog just stared on, his jaw hanging, as Bullseye continued, "-And see, Aleena is ON the photo, and the photo causes you pain, so when you see Aleena herself in person, you'll think of the photo, and feel pain!" So basically, seeing Aleena will bring you pain!" And then, you won't want to see her anymore because of that, until she's finally outta your life for good!" You get it, now?" Masevar gawked with, horror. "-Bullseye.... that's HORRIBLE!" That's the worst fucking idea, I've ever HEARD!!" The warthog blinked. "What??" How is it so damn horrible?" Masevar shook his head. "-First, hitting me repeatedly like THAT, could possibly end up giving me a CONCUSSION!!" Bullseye shrugged, as Masevar softened his tone, finishing, "-And two.... I DON'T wanna kick Aleena outta my life forever!" The warthog cocked his head. "-You 'don't'?" "-Of COURSE not!" the hedgehog exclaimed. "-I still wanna be with her!" Bullseye was taken aback. "-Wait a sec... 'be' with her??" Masevar realized how that had sounded. "-NO, not THAT way, you sick bastard!" he growled, angrily. Bullseye held up his hands. "-Whoa, whoa, settle down!" No reason for words like that, man..." Masevar grumbled, "-Well you thought I meant-" "-No I didn't!!" Well... just a little... but I only said it, for the sake of a JOKE, for crying out loud!" I wasn't serious... no need to have a coronary on me!" yelped Bullseye, in exasperation. His friend explained, "-I just meant that I still want her to be apart of my life." The warthog scratched the back of his neck. "-Hold up... what do you mean?" That you still wanna be her FRIEND or something?" The hedgehog said, "-Well YEAH!" I mean, if I can't be her boyfriend, I at least wanna go back to what we USED to have, then." Bullseye gawked at him, blankly, then shook his head. "Masevar, Masevar..." Have you totally LOST it??" Masevar certainly LOOKED lost, at Bullseye's words. "-What??" What did I say??" The warthog put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "-Masevar... listen to me, and listen to me WELL." Taking a step backwards, is ALWAYS a tumble." It's NEVER a good thing." Or in simple terms, taking a step backwards results in falling FLAT ON YOUR ASS!" And YES... it's gonna hurt!" The hedgehog wore a look of bewilderment. "-What are you trying to tell me??" Bullseye pulled Masevar over a bit. "-That you and Aleena going back as 'friends', is a VERY, bad idea." It'll never work, becuz they never do." You can't just go from 'boyfriend', back to being just 'boy' and 'friend'." It doesn't work like that!" Masevar gave a snort. "-Oh yeah?" How do YOU know?" Have YOU ever tried becoming 'friends' with any of your one night standers, 'bitches' or 'hoes'??" Bullseye was taken aback. "-Errr... well no-" "-SEE?!?" You DON'T know!" snapped the Hedgehog Prince. "-Nooo... its called I haven't done it, becuz I KNOW it won't work!" Things'll just get screwy between me and whoever she is!" Why waste my time with THAT??" Masevar spoke firmly, "-Maybe so... but Aleena is DIFFERENT." She's WORTH my time." She's worth EVERYTHING!" And I.... I just dont wanna lose her." Bullseye took in those words, and gave a deep sigh. He slowly shook his muzzle, and said, "-Well... maybe you COULD be right." Aleena IS different... even I know that." Plus you really... 'love' her and all that." I dunno what else to say." ...I 'guess' you can give it a try.... but dont expect me to do something 'heroic', if you jump out a window or fall off a bridge, when you cant take it anymore." His hedgehog gave a wry smirk, and sniffed, full of sarcasm, "-Oh, how your words overwhelm me with such 'comfort', dear Bullseye." You have no idea." Bullseye snorted, "Whatever then, Masevar... just... TELL her how you feel then... or whatever crap yer tryin' to pull." And SOON, so this little 'mopey' phase of yours can go bye-bye!" "-Amen, to that," Masevar agreed.   
  
The next day, taking Bullseye's (somewhat) advice, Masevar set off to tell Aleena the truth. He knew that today she would probably be out with her parents, running errands. And sure enough, there at the local marketplace, Masevar spotted them, her parents, Sir Jules and Lady Bernadette Hedgehog, but their daughter was not with them. So he took a deep breath, plucked up his courage, and walked over to them.   
  
"-Good day, Sir Jules, Lady Bernadette." The Hedgehog couple turned around to see the Hedgehog Prince, before them. "-And a good day to you, Sire," said Jules, rather forced, cold, and formally, showing no interest in talking to him at all, as Bernie gave a slight nod in greeting. Masevar frowned a little, at this, but continued, "-So, you are here with your family today, I presume." "Not entirely, our son Charles would be elsewhere, presently." "So your daughter would be here then?" Jules tightened his jaw, at the question. "If you must know Sire, yes she is." "Where, might I ask?" "Over there..." "-I see, thank you sir..." But as he started to leave, Jules stopped him, stepping in front of him. "-But you're not going anywhere near her." "-Please, Sir Jules, I mean nothing wrong, I just want to talk to her-" "-You'll do no such thing." "Why is that?" "Because I want you to stay away from her." In fact, if you weren't Royalty, I would more than happily run you clear out of this city, personally." But since I am unable to, I can still do this; keep you away from her." As her father, I have the right to tell you, a young male that's after her, to back the hell off." She's not intended for you... ever." Is that clear?" Masevar sighed, "-I was hoping it wouldn't come to this..." Yes sir, you're absolutely correct, you have that right to tell me that, and I respect that-" Jules looked more confident, momentarily. "-But hear me out now... I, as 'Crown Prince' of Mobius, wish to approach your daughter, so that I may simply speak to her, ALONE." And THAT... Sir Jules... is a 'Royal order'." He'd said it. Jules looked like he wanted to strangle him. Finally he spoke icily, "-Alright... you want her?" FINE!" Take her, make her your own little 'mistress', a slave for your own disgusting whims and desires." Break her heart, ruin her life and reputation for all I care!"...I just hope YOU can live with that guilt... SIRE!" he spat scornfully at Masevar. Then he and his wife started walking off, back to their own affairs. Masevar watched them leave, remorsefully. Already he felt awful, at having spoken in such a way to them, but he HAD to do what he'd came here to do.  
  
Aleena was looking at the flowers the store sold, when she heard his voice from behind her. "...Aleena?" She gasped, and whirled around, startled. Then she quickly collected herself, and replied, "-Masevar." Good day." Masevar felt worse. This attitude and stance was not her, and her tone and attention was cold, stiff and as formal as her father's. Also she held her head up higher than usual. She acted like she thought he was no more than dirt at her feet. He felt unwelcomed by her presence, and almost felt like walking away, but no, she had to know... "-You too..." How've you been?" he asked politely and friendly, following her at a respectful distance behind, as she walked around slowly. "As fine as ever, thank you," she told him, but she was lying, and her heart and mind knew that with a stinging smack. She didn't say anything else, so Masevar asked, "-How's your family?" "Just as well as I." "That's good... tell them my mother sends her greetings." "-Very well, Sire." He froze on the spot. THAT was the last straw. Aleena had never called him by formal way, not since they had met for the first time as children. After hearing her call him that, like he had with all his other friends, he asked her not to call him by title, but by his given name, as he didn't like formal way or protocol, and she had never done so since. Masevar couldn't stand them being like this, he felt like he was trying to humor a child or talking to a wall. He finally broke down. "-Aleena, stop it!!" I can't stand this anymore!" LOOK at us!" Just two weeks ago, we were in love... swearing we'd follow each other to the ends of the earth, and that we'd die for one another!" Now we're in it so bad, you're acting like you think I'm the scum of the earth!" Now your father hates me, and your mother and brother are acting all distant!" And you're even worse!" You're the same wonderful person around everyone else!" But whenever I'm around, you try and avoid me all you can, and when I do manage to find you, you won't even TALK to me!" Or you just act like you're acting right now!" Aleena was smarting with guilt, but she forced herself to reply, "-I don't know what you're talking about." Masevar was getting rather frustrated. "-Oh please, don't even bother!" I know something's going on... you've been acting funny ever since our parents told us that we couldn't... see each other anymore." Aleena racked her brain, trying to think her way out of this. "-Well... they were right to say that, if you ask me," she said coolly. Masevar looked choked. "-What?!" How can you say that?" You're lying and I know it!" You only broke up with me, because your parents told you to do it!" "-No!" It was my choice!" she declared, hating herself even more all the while. "It was only a matter of time before we would have anyways... what they told us, just helped us to get along faster." "-Really... and WHY would we have done that?" demanded Masevar. "Because... there was just something wrong with... it's YOU!" she blurted out. "You don't mean that..." spoke Masevar, staring her in the eye. "-It's ME then!" "No, it's not, there's nothing wrong with you..." "-How do you know?" Maybe there is!" I mean... what if I told you I'm going through a 'selfish phase'?" "Then that would suit me fine, because I'm going through a 'doormat phase'," smirked Masevar. "Walk all over me!" Aleena tried another. "A 'destructive phase'." "A 'cleaning up after other people's tantrums like it's nothing phase'." "A 'one night stand phase'." "A 'hump me, and dump me, why don't you, phase'." "A 'mean, cold-hearted bitch phase'." "A 'taking your crap with pleasure phase'." "A 'I hate your guts phase'!" "A 'I know you're lying through your teeth phase'!" "A... a..." Aleena stuttered, not knowing what else to come up with. She finally glared, "-Well, YOU might be able to take MY crap, but I'M not gonna stand here and take YOURS!" She walked right past, shoving him aside. "-Wait!" called Masevar, rushing after her. "Please, Aleena, I HAVE to know just one thing!" She whirled around. "-What?" she glowered. Masevar looked at her with such an expression, that it nearly made her weep. "-I know, this is hard to deal with and all, but... can't we go back to the way things were, then?" "-What do you mean?" "We can still be friends... right?" She looked piercingly at him. "-I... we..." She lowered her eyes, and softly said, "-No." Masevar's face fell. "-What...why?" "We've been through too much," explained Aleena. "It just wouldn't work..." "But-" protested Masevar. "-Aleena I know what you're trying to say, and I understand that." But if I can't have your love, at least let me have your friendship!" The thought that I can't love you anymore is hard enough, but the thought of losing you all together is unbearable!" Don't do this to me, please-" Aleena stood there, with a mournful look on her face. "I don't want to either-" she told him. "-But I don't have any other choice." She started to slowly walk away again, for what she thought was the last time. "-Fine," she heard Masevar say. "But before you go, you HAVE to know something." She stopped, and turned around. His face was serious and noble as he said, "-When I said I loved you, I meant it." Every single time I said it, I meant it." I never had to lie about it." I never had to fake that." I never felt forced to say it, just because you needed to hear it." I said it, because I WANTED to say it!" Because I DO!" I love you, Aleena..." I loved you back then... I love you now... and I'm gonna love you until the day I die... no matter what happens!" Nothing can ever make me NOT love you... because it's what I feel." That's not something I can just put aside, and let the dust settle over, like an old scroll!" And I can't just FORGET it, like some stupid little incident, like walking into a door, or tripping over my own feet!" 'This'... is DEEP... and has MORE meaning, than you'll ever know-" He hung his head. "-But... if you want us to just... walk away from each other, and pretend nothing ever happened... well... then I guess I'll just have to deal with that." If me walking out of your life is what you want... then I'll do it." He gave her a piercing look. "-I just want you to be happy..." And if this makes you happy... then I won't hold you down... I won't beg you to let me stay... I'll leave." He swallowed hard, and raised his eyes to hers, with a solemn, yet soft, gaze. "-So then... this is where I bid you farewell." With a heart-wrenching finish, he spoke, "-Goodbye... Aleena." Then, he finally started to go, leaving Aleena behind, with a most shocked look on her face. Finally, she could bear it no more. She ran after him, grabbed him from behind by the vest, turned him around, pulled his face into hers, threw her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly. "-I'm sorry Masevar, God, I'm so sorry!!" she sobbed wildly, burying herself in his arms. "-Can you ever forgive me?-" "-Sshhhh," he told her, pressing a finger against her lips. "You silly goose... of COURSE I forgive you." Now do you forgive ME?" "What??" said Aleena, rather confused. "-Unless you don't think I-" "-No, no, I just meant, that I didn't think you did anything that you should be sorry for-" "-I did as much wrong as you did, and feel just as shameful," insisted Masevar. Aleena gently smiled. "Oh alright... if you think that you need me to clear a guilty conscience, that shouldn't even be, I will... I forgive you." Masevar grinned, "-So... are we back together?" "-Just try and keep me away," she spoke softly, and they kissed again. Suddenly, a single tear fell down Aleena's cheek, Masevar noticed. "-What's wrong?" he asked, gently. She sighed softly. "-Two weeks... over half a month, since you've held me in your arms, like this." He closed his eyes. "-I know... and it's been hell since." And he held her closer.  
  
Lady Bernadette sighed outloud. "-What is it dear?" asked Sir Jules. "I feel horrible about doing this to them-" "'Them'?" "Our daughter and the Prince!" "-Oh," grumbled Jules. "Well you shouldn't be!" We're doing the right thing here, even Queen Sapora says so." "-I bet SHE has doubts too," said Bernie, sorrowfully. "-Well, we can't let THEM see that!" We have to be firm... truly Bernie, it's for the best." She shrugged, "I suppose that-" She stopped in mid-sentence, her mouth slightly ajar. "What?" inquired her husband. "What is it??" Bernie ignored Jules' question. "-You really think so?" she asked, of what he had just spoken of. "-Well, YES, better to do this to them NOW, than later..." If it was THIS hard for them, to do this now, just THINK of how hard if would be for them to do it later, if we just let them keep seeing each other!" By then, it'd be too late-" "-That's funny, 'they' don't seem to think so," Bernie told him, motioning in a direction. Jules turned to see Masevar and Aleena caught in a passionate embrace, kissing fully on the mouth, from a distance. His jaw dropped. "-Wha... what are they DOING??" "-Getting back together, apparently." "-But.. but if they-" "-I'm sure they're aware of that Jules, and accept it... in a VERY different way than us." "-I'll say," frowned Jules. "Mark my words, she'll be the death of us, Bernie." "-It's not THAT bad dear, but if you're saying that she's going to be a disappointment to us all, we DO still have our son you know." "Uh huh, our Charles... I suppose there's not too much harm HE could do... thank the Lord, there's no Princesses or Royalty HE could go after." "-True, unless he goes after the QUEEN-" said Bernie, jestingly. Jules went a bright red in the face. "-That's... NOT... funny, Bernie," he spoke, in irritation. "Well if 'that' wasn't, that look on your face certainly is," his wife smirked, giving him a nudge. The adult hedgehog shook his head, in exasperation. "-God save us all," he muttered. 


	14. You Gotta Love Bryan Adams!

Not far away, Vera was just reading her books, when she heard the ring of a telephone. She sighed at the interruption, and picked up the receiver. "-Hello?" "-Hey, Vera?" It's Rockavar... AND FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, DON'T HANG UP!!" she heard him shriek. The vixen's jaw tightened at the sound of his voice. "-Rockavar..." she spoke icily. "You better have a damn good reason for calling me." "I DO!" I swear I do!" he yelped. Vera growled, "-Get to it QUICK, then." "Ok, ok!!" First thing... I need you to come over." Rockavar heard Vera take a long, silent pause. "-What?" she finally hissed. "-Vera, please!" I NEED to talk to you!" Face to face!" This is SO important!" pleaded the Fox Prince. The young vixen sniffed, "-Why should I care?" Honestly?" What do you need to say, that is SO big, that you can't just say it over the phone, right now??" Rockavar sighed, "-Vera... you gotta trust me, here... PLEASE... just come over... it won't take long!" And plus... this pretty much gives you what you want, either way!" Vera was confused, yet curious. "-How so?" "Let's just say... what I am going to say to you... will either resolve this whole mess... or you won't have to see or talk to me ever again, unless you WANT to." Does that sound like a fair deal?" There was another pause. It took a minute, but it finally was heard. "-Alright... I'll come over." Just give me ten minutes, and I'll be there, to fix this, so that we'll both have some peace at last." she consented. Rockavar felt a wave of hope rise in him. "-Oh Vera... thank you SO much!" I'm serious... you have NO idea how much this means to me-" That's when he heard a dead click on the other end. "-Vera?" No response. Rockavar hung up the phone, with a slight sigh. *Gee... you sure know how to keep a guy coming back for more, don't ya Ver?* he thought to himself.   
  
Several minutes later, she stood at the entrance, waiting for someone to answer her arrival. Rockavar finally came out. He looked at her, with a gentle gaze. "-Hey Vera." She ignored the look, and gave him the cold shoulder. "-Good day, Rockavar," she replied stiffly. He didn't seem to mind it. He waved to her. "Come on in." She held a stiff upper lip, and spoke snippily, "I was going to." Then she walked right past him, slightly brushing into his side.   
  
At the bottom of the main stairway, Rockavar halted. Vera stopped also, irritatedly, wondering what the heck was going on. The prince turned back to her. "-Could you... just wait here for a second?" There's just something I need to.. 'get'." Rolling her eyes, with annoyance, the young vixen replied, "-Alright..." Despite all her airs of repellence and moodiness, the young dog fox didn't seem to mind. He merely smiled when she consented, and told her, "-I'll be right back." "-Can't wait," Vera muttered under her breath. Rockavar could hear her, but didn't say a word. He just started up the stairway.   
  
In a room on the higher floor, the Fox Prince opened a two-door entrance. He slightly smiled to himself. It was all planned out and ready to go. Rockavar had set up a scheme, so to speak. As his mother, Queen Guenevere, was elsewhere, as were the advisors, and he'd managed to get most of the servants and attendants out, the palace was pretty much empty. Which was exactly what he needed. Rockavar walked into the room, and leaned over. There was a rather large sound system, separate speakers, and a few other bits, ends and such. Among it, was a small portable headset mic(rophone). The fox picked it up, and adjusted it behind his ears and around his head. Then he bent the tiny mouthpiece towards his mouth, and looked over at the main base of the sound system. He pressed a few buttons, turned the volume down to just enough for him to hear, and quietly spoke into the mic "-Okay... it works..." Then he bent the mouthpiece back, and pressed the buttons back to the way they were again. There were wires all around, trailing through and out of the room. This had taken him all morning to set up, and he'd tested and arranged it all, so no mistakes would occur. After checking everything again, just to be safe, Rockavar stood up, and breathed out. This here was the moment of truth. What he was about to do, would either get Vera all weepy and flattered, at such a romantic gesture, or have her laughing at and mocking him for such a sappy, desperate act. It was a huge, daring risk... with practically ALL of Rockavar's pride and dignity at stake. But he knew it was the ultimate sacrifice... and if THIS didn't make Vera want him back, then nothing else would. And believe it or not, even after all the hell he'd been through with and without her, during the last two weeks, Rockavar was still determined to try to get Vera back. He took a deep, uneasy breath, and sighed. *Well... here I go...*   
  
Downstairs, still impatiently waiting for Rockavar, Vera hissed with exasperation, arms crossed, and an annoyed look on her face. Then suddenly, she heard a sound moving throughout the room. The vixen's ears prickled. It sounded like.... a piano solo... But not only that... a rather... 'familiar' one... Vera felt her heart jump into her throat, when from up at the top of the stairs, a voice sang out to her. She looked up to see none other... than Rockavar himself, with a microphone mouthpiece around his head, slowly walking down the steps, as he was singing out the words of a song they both knew all too well...   
  
"Look into my eyes, you will see,  
  
What you mean to me,  
  
Search your heart, search your soul,  
  
And when you're finally there,  
  
You'll search, no more"  
  
"Don't tell me, it's not worth trying for,  
  
You can't tell me, it's not worth dying for,  
  
You know it's true,  
  
Everything I do, I do it for you"  
  
The vixen felt her heart skip a beat. She couldn't believe it. Rockavar was singing. For HER. He knew how much she loved his voice. And not only that, he was singing their favourite song. It was too much. Vera felt herself practically swooning, at this. Still singing, and having reached the main floor, Rockavar came towards her, and held out his hand to her. She barely needed an instant to think. She slowly took his hand, and he gently pulled her into a slow dance position, his one hand holding hers, his other on her waist, and her other on his shoulder. His sapphire eyes never strayed from her emerald ones, as he continued on singing,  
  
"Look into your heart, you will find,  
  
There's nothing there to hide,  
  
Take me as I am, take my life,  
  
I would give it all, I would sacrifice"  
  
"Don't tell me, it's not worth fighting for,  
  
I can't help it, there's nothing I want more,  
  
You know it's true,  
  
Everything I do, I do it for you"  
  
"There's no love, like your love,  
  
And no other, could give more love,  
  
There's no end, unless you're there,  
  
All the time, all the way, yeah"  
  
"Oh you can't tell me, it's not worth trying for,  
  
I can't help it, there's nothing I want more,  
  
I would fight for you, I'd lie for you,  
  
Walk the mile for you,  
  
Yeah, I'd die for you"  
  
"You know it's true,  
  
Everything I do, oh, I do it for you"  
  
After what seemed like a beautiful forever, the music finally stopped. Vera was awestruck and breathless. Rockavar released her, took off the mic, and stood there, shrugging shyly. "-Well... I'm sorry if that little performance there, humiliated you horribly." I can guess what you're thinking... "Man... what a sad, desperate fool."." And in saying that... all I gotta say is... that it's TRUE." I basically AM a 'sad, desperate fool'... who's also STILL madly in love with you." What I'm trying to say is... that I love you... and I miss you... SO much." He slowly took one of her hands, which she let him. "-Vera... I'm asking you... no, BEGGING you... will you please take me back??" It was all too much for Vera. The young vixen looked like she was about to cry. But whether they were sad or happy tears, Rockavar was about to find out. She put her other hand up to her mouth, trying to keep from sobbing outloud. She stammered out between tears, "-Oh Rockavar... *sniff*... after what I said... *gulp*... what I did... *sob*... that fight... *pause, tear*... and now this..." Vera had both her hands over he mouth now, as more tears rolled down her cheeks. This pained Rockavar. He wanted to hold her, kiss her face, and tell her it was alright. But he managed to restrain himself. He didn't want to upset her, further. Then... it happened. Vera lowered her hands, and held them around her shoulders... and SMILED through the tears... at Rockavar himself. For a minute, the young fox thought he was seeing things. But he wasn't. Vera then spoke, "-After all that... how could I NOT take you back?" Rockavar's mouth hung slightly open. "-Vera... you... you're serious?" She simply held her arms open to him. He slowly went over to her, and she put them around his neck, and snuggled against his chest, hearing the thumping of his heart. Rockavar smiled amazedly, and wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling against her cheek. With a slight sniffle, Vera sighed happily, "-I love you, Rockavar." To hear the words he never thought he'd hear again, made Rockavar's spirits soar higher than the clouds. He hugged her closer, and said, "I love you, Vera." This made her weep fresh tears, as she clung to his shoulders. It didn't hurt Rockavar near as much this time, because he knew, that now he could do something... He slowly pulled back, and looked her in the eye. "-Vera... sshhh... don't cry..." He held his hands against her face, gently wiping away her tears. "-It's alright... everything's okay now... we've got each other-" Even Rockavar had to pause to sniffle back a tear... "-I'm here... you're here... and that's all we'll ever need..." Then he brushed his fingers against her cheeks, and softly kissed her lips, sharing the most beautiful moment he could remember, with her.   
  
Later on that evening, Vera received another telephone call. Except this time it was more than a welcoming one, for (two) obvious reasons. "-Hello?" "-Vera!" It's me, Aleena!" "-Aleena!" I was just thinking of calling you!" But it looks like you beat me to it... oh well." Sweetie, I have the BEST news to tell you!" "-Oh Vera, so do I!!" "-Oh my gosh, that's wonderful!" You tell first!" "-No, you can tell first, hun!" "Aleena, you called first, I insist! You tell!" "Oh alright... if you say so!" "-So what happened, Aleena??" "-Vera, you would not BELIEVE it!" See... I was with my parents, at the village... and guess who comes looking for me??" "-You don't mean-!" "-Yes!" It was Masevar!" Anyways, he just wouldn't leave me, he told me he HAD to hear him out, and despite how rude I was being, he ended up telling me how much he LOVED me, and that he wasn't gonna ever stop loving me, and that he'd do whatever I wanted to make me happy!" "-Oh my goodness!" That's so SWEET of him!" "-I know!!" And he was just about to walk away, and I just couldn't leave him like that, so I ran after him, and caught up and KISSED him, crying that I was sorry, and he just smiled and said HE was sorry, and.... we got back together!!!" "-Aleena!!!" Oh my gosh!!" You're kidding!!" You'll never believe ME, now!" "-Why not??" "Rockavar called me, and asked me to come over, saying he HAD to tell me something!" So I did... and he asked me to wait downstairs... and all the sudden... I hear this MUSIC starting, at there he is at the top of the stairs, SINGING!!" "-Oh my gosh!!" That is so romantic!!" "-I know!!" He knows how much I love his voice!" And he was singing our song!!" Oh god, Aleena... it was the SWEETEST thing he's ever done!!" And then he told me how much he loved and missed, and that he wanted to get back together too!" So we ARE!!" "-Oh Vera!!" I'm so happy for you!!" "-And I'm so happy for you!!!" The girls both couldn't help themselves. They both started squealing and shrieking, with excitement and ecstatic joy, for several seconds. "-I can't believe how LUCKY we are, Aleena!!!" What did we do to deserve such WONDERFUL guys??" "-I don't know... but I'm glad we DO!!" "-I know!!" And they screeched gleefully again. But Vera was interrupted. "-Aww drat!" Sorry hun... but Mom needs the phone now." "-Oh that's okay, sweetie." I'm just so glad I could tell you!" "And I'm so glad I could tell you too!" This is so great!" "-I know, I know!" I'll see you tomorrow, Vera!" "-See you later, Aleena!"   
  
And both girls hung up, feeling so joyous, they could burst with happiness. Indeed... they had received a rare chance, in a lifetime. Not too many people could break up and get back together. Dare they believe it... it was very much so.... true and everlasting love.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
________________  
  
- YEEEEEES! Go me! It's my birthday!!! XD (okay, it's not... but it sure feels like it! ^_~) I have finished my fifth, (best?) and longest story yet! HUG ME!!! ^___^ *glomps random people, in excitement* Been working on this for MONTHS, and have finally been rewarded! DONE-NESS!! MWAHAHAHA! *cheers like a crazy idiot, running around, happily* So THERE! My fave couples are back together! YAAAAAAAAAAY!! *screams with glee, and happiness* You didn't _really_ think I'd let them go, did ya? ;) Heheh! Indeed... the laws are _still_ in the way... but who's gonna let that stand in the way of TRUE LOVE, baby??? XD YEAH! It's 2:50 AM, and I'm _SPENT_! (Now I get to move on to my next fic at last! It's gonna be another Bullseye's Story, so yeah). Until we meet again, my fellow readers/writers, happy reading to all!! Goodnight!  
  
  
  
~BlushBunnyC3~ 


End file.
